Pu'uwai Series: Puakenikeni
by meekobb
Summary: Part 2: Steve visits DC to spend time with Ziva, only to get roped into assisting Gibbs with a case that strikes close to home. Meanwhile Ziva conducts an investigation of her own & the team must deal with the loss of one of their own. NCIS/H50/NCISLA
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **This story is the second part of the Pu'uwai Series. Pu'uwai means _heart_ in Hawaiian. Puakenikeni is a hawaiian flower commonly used in making leis and translates to _ten cent flower._ Hope you enjoy the story! I know I had wanted to wait awhile before posting the sequel but I just have no patience LOL!

* * *

><p>"You're gonna get us killed, ya know that!" Detective Danny Williams yelled from the passenger seat of his own car as he clung to his seat for dear life.<p>

"I'm not letting him get away again," Steve growled. "He is _not_getting in the way of my trip!"

For the last few days, the Five-0 Task Force had been working a case involving the son of a Chinese toy maker who was using his father's products as a means to smuggle cocaine into Hawaii via freighters. They were brought in on the case when a five year old girl was exposed to the drug while playing with one of the toys that the smugglers had missed when dividing up the drug toys from the regular ones.

"Watch it, watch it!" Danny yelped as Steve almost sideswiped a car in the oncoming lane.

Steve's phone rang and was quickly answered by the hands-free setup. "McGarrett, talk to me."

"_The road block's set up boss, HPD is standing by,_" Chin said as he and around twenty officers waited for them, further up the highway.

"I want this bastard Chin, he's not getting away again. Take out his tires," Steve ordered.

"Just promise not to take out mine!" Danny added as the car weaved in and out of the highway traffic, keeping up with the suspects car easily. "We're doing One-Ten right now! Do you see that!"

Steve glared at his partner momentarily as he and pulled up by the other car, just as they reached the road block. Nakamura had nowhere to go.

Defeated, the drug smuggler slowed the car to a stop as the HPD officers trained their weapons on him and his vehicle.

Pulling up alongside Nakamura's getaway car, Steve quickly got out, lept over the hood of Danny's car and ripped Nakamura's door open before dragging the weasel out and slamming him against the side of his own car. "Thought you could get away huh?" Steve growled. "I warned you that things would end badly for you."

"Arrest me! Do whatever you need to do, just please don't hurt me!" Nakamura was tempted to hit him, afterall the girl could have died, not only that but Five-0 had been given the runaround by the pathetic little scumbag now begging him.

Slamming him against the car once again, Steve simply said, "Book 'em Danno," before walking away.

Danny sighed as he looked after his partner. "Really? That again? I thought we were over that," he shouted to the man before turning back to their new prisoner. "You, on your feet. Don't make me kneel. My knees are bad enough from my partner," he complained as he secured the man's hands behind his back with a zip-tie.

Chin laughed as he watched Danny walk off to pass Nakamura to HPD. Making his way over to Steve he handed him over a cold bottle of water. "I heard from the hospital. She's going to be fine. They don't suspect any long term damage," he said.

"Good," Steve breathed a sigh of relief. "Any word from the DEA? They were supposed to move in on the docks an hour ago."

"Kono is with them right now. She'll update us when she gets a chance. I'm sure they have their hands full," the older man smiled.

Steve nodded, "Well, we've got him. Do me a favour and wrap things up here. I gotta get back to the office and file my report before I leave."

"No problem. Give Ziva our best," he waved before making his way back to take over from Danny in booking the blubbering prisoner.

A moment later Danny returned, shaking his head. "I hope they throw away the key," he sighed. "Anyway, Chin's transporting him to lock-up. HPD are taking care of the car and getting traffic moving again, so I take it that you want to get out of here?"

"What do you think," Steve grinned. "Let's get back to the office so I can get the paperwork filed. If I'm lucky I may be able to get a flight out tonight after all."

"What do you mean _if you're lucky_? You've had your luggage packed for the last two weeks," Danny said as they made their way back to his car. "Do you want a ride to the airport?"

"Nah, you said you were having Grace over, I'll get a cab," he replied as he headed for the drivers side.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what are you doing?" Danny asked, stepping in front of him.

"Driving us back to the office," Steve replied with a frown.

"Like hell you are, you almost gave me a heart attack just now. _I'm driving_," he replied, taking the keys. "The last thing I need is a pissed off ex-assassin coming after me because her boyfriend killed himself in a car accident."

"Alright fine, just be sure to get us there quickly," Steve relented and moved around to the passenger's side.

* * *

><p>As per usual, the NCIS Headquarters were bustling with activity. The members of the Major Crimes Response Team were busy catching up with paperwork, following up on old cases and generally doing the busywork they hated to do when they had just put a case to bed.<p>

The entire morning, and the previous days, Ziva's cold had grown to persistent coughing that appeared to grow worse and more violent. Despite concerned comments, she insisted on finishing her work as she tried not to cough her germs over her computer monitor.

"If only Agent Jardine were here," Tony smirked as he eyed Ziva from across the bullpen. "She'd recoil in fear at the mere sight of you."

"And I can still kick your hairy butt despite being under the weather," she replied with a glare as she tossed another overused tissue into her nearly full garbage can for the day.

"I don't know Ziva, you don't look so good," McGee said, looking over. "You want me to pick you up some soup from the machine?"

She rolled her eyes. "I am fine. It is just a cold. It will pass."

"Besides McBrown Noser, if she's capable of kicking my ass, I'm sure she can fetch her own soup," Tony said defensively. "Wait... forget I said that."

"Seriously Ziva, you've been fighting this for a couple of days now, Gibbs'll understand if you need the time off," McGee added.

Ziva shot her partner a look of death as her irritation of him grew. "DiNozzo..." she warned.

"Oh I know what it is... she's supposed to be meeting up with loverboy this weekend," he said as he read the card that he had sent with the two-dozen roses he had delivered to her. "_Looking forward to this weekend Ziva. Can't wait to see you. Love Steve_. She's hoping to be fit and healthy because she's got a big weekend planned for them."

"She's not the only one who's got a big weekend planned DiNozzo. My foot's going to have a nice reunion with your ass if you don't grab your gear. We've got a dead Petty Officer. Call Ducky and Gas the truck," Gibbs barked as he entered the bullpen to retrieve his badge and sidearm.

Ziva snatched the card back from Tony's hands before stopping for a coughing fit that sounds like she was trying to hack up a lung. When she finally settled down again and popped a cough drop in her mouth, she reached into her drawer for her sidearm when a hand appeared over hers to stop her.

Gibbs paused in front of Ziva's desk, stopping her. He studied her closely for a moment. "You, I don't need to see you for the rest of the day. Or tomorrow."

The frown on her face became more pronounced. "But Gibbs...I am capable of doing my job..." she started to object when a couple coughs rumbled through her and she struggled to keep them suppressed.

"You heard me," he scowled, the typical ice-cold eyes shooting back at her before his features warmed slightly. "Take care of yourself. Call if you need anything." With that, he stalked toward the elevator.

Ziva let out a breath of air as she secured her sidearm to her belt. Tony and McGee did not dare to say anything as they followed their leader, only passing her sympathetic smiles. She took a quick swig of non-drowsy cough syrup she had in her desk and grabbed her purse and backpack.

Making her way to the rear elevator which was closer to where she parked her car in the garage, it took a little while longer for it to come. Assuming it was because of Ducky and Palmer loading their gear in to meet Gibbs at the scene, she was relieved when it finally came. Stepping in, she let her head fall back against the cool wall, surprised at how soothing it felt.

The familiar ping of the main elevator rung out and the doors slid back. Escorted by Agent Jaworski, Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett had arrived in DC and headed straight for the Navy Yard. He had gotten his earlier flight as he had hoped and wanted to surprise Ziva.

His smile soon faded however. Neither Ziva nor Gibbs, DiNozzo or McGee were in sight.

Jaworski frowned. "Hmm, the team must have been called out. I'm sorry Commander but it appears your visit will have to wait. Unless you'd like to return to the reception area and wait?"

Abby had just been coming down the stairs from visiting with the Director when she caught sight of the two in the bullpen. "Steve!" she cried out before running the rest of the way down the stairs and around the wall to give him a running hug.

Having not felt a tackle that hard since his football playing days, Steve was surprised by the ball of energy that was Abby, not to mention her vice-like bear-hug.

"Abby! Hey, how are you?" he managed to wheeze. "It's good to see you."

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to arrive until Friday," she asked as she let him go to go place a small box on Gibbs' desk. "The Gibblets were just called out on a case. I doubt they'll be back anytime soon but you are welcome to hang with me if you want."

"Sure, I'd be happy to," Steve smiled before Jaworksi gave him a friendly nod and departed for his office on the ground floor. "Kono asked me to thank you for the CD's you sent her when Ziva visited last."

Abby grinned as she went over to McGee's desk to steal a couple of his Nutterbutters for her and Steve. "That's not a problem. As soon as I get my hands on some new material I'll make more or send it online. Follow me," she waved him on behind her as she headed for the elevator and pressed the button for the basement.

"So I finally get to see the lab," Steve smirked, "McGee said it's where all the magic happens."

"McGee may be right in some ways but it is Gibbs who is magic," she replied. "Of course the other magic that McGee would actually prefer is in my coffin." Just as she finished the sentence, the doors opened and she led him right into her lab, quickly jumping right into her introductions to just about every machine she had ranked and named.

After learning quite a bit in Abby's whirlwind lesson about the tools and equipment in her lab, Steve couldn't resist the urge to ask any longer. "You have a coffin? And McGee wants to be in it?"

She only gave him a knowing smile. "Have you had any lunch yet? I doubt the plane food was worthwhile and judging from your clothes - you came straight from the airport, right? How about a pizza. I can order something from Luigi's. They have the best veggie pie ever. But their meat lover's is pretty good too."

"I'll be fine with whatever you're having," he said as he began looking around the lab. "No Caf-Pow machine?"

"It's in the staff lounge upstairs. You want some? I know I could use a refill," Abby shrugged as she grabbed two cups and tossed them in the trash from the early morning.

"No, but you go ahead. It's just that Tony implied that you'd replace your blood with if if you could. I just figured if the machine would be anywhere, it would be here," Steve smiled. "So come on, give me the tour, show me everything."

"Tony doesn't always know what he is saying. I think he's had a few too many slaps to the head if you know what I mean. So, I introduced you to everybody in here, right? I have some things running through for identification but I'm sure they'll be awhile. Come on, I'll give you a tour of the building," she said as she grabbed her keys to lock up the lab.

* * *

><p>"This is one of our intel departments," Abby continued as she led Steve through another brightly lit hallway. Just as they were to round a corner, one of the team's favorite analysts came out from her office wearing a blue surgical mask and elbow length latex surgical gloves. "Nikki! What's up?"<p>

"Uhh, Director Vance asked me to bring him a report ," Nikki replied as she eyed Steve closely. "I figured with winter gripping the city and the heating system on, the squad room would be a minefield to walk through. There is a flu bug going around you know."

"I heard. Nikki Jardine, this is Steve McGarrett. A friend of ours that we met in Hawaii when we went out there a couple months back," she introduced the two cheerfully. "Don't worry. I got my flu shot and have not experienced any sniffles."

"Hi Nikki," Steve smiled, hoping to hide the puzzled look on his face. He held out his hand for her to shake but she just stared at it oddly for a few moments before noticed Director Vance heading in their direction.

"Director, I have that report you asked for," she smiled, however he could not see beneath her surgical mask.

"Thank you Agent Jardine," Vance nodded as he took the file and thumbed through it, ignoring the cheeky smile from his forensic specialist for the moment and giving the man with her a cursory glance. "Did you find any information on that other case I asked about?"

"About the research Agent David is conducting?" Jardine asked. "No sir, unfortunately not. However I will keep trying."

The man nodded. "Very well. You may return to your other duties. Ms. Sciuto. It is rare to see you in this area of the building," he said dismissing one girl for the other. "Especially with visitors without clearance."

"But he has clearance, well I'm assuming he has clearance, he knows a lot about Naval Intelligence and Ziva says he even knows quite a bit about Mossad operations and I'm rambling again aren't I?" Abby spoke quickly.

"A little," Steve grinned.

Taking a deep breath, Abby looked at the Director. "Director Vance, I'd like you to meet Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett of the Five-0 Task Force. Steve, meet Leon Vance, Director of NCIS."

Vance shook the man's hand as an expression of recognition filled his face that he would not comment on considering the question he just asked of Agent Jardine in their presence. "Pleasure to meet you. So you are the man that has Governor Jameson on my back the last few months," he said carefully, confident that the easily excitable scientist did not know of the liaison request made specifically for the services of Agent David.

"I wasn't aware that my request had caused you any grief Director. Governor Jameson said that my proposal would be mutually beneficial to the Hawaiian State Police and to the NCIS operations at Pearl Harbour. I figured that you shared in her assessment," Steve replied, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I am not unopposed but this is neither the place or the time for such a conversation. I take it your visit here is personal and not professional," Vance questioned as he held the file in his hands in front of him, studying the man back.

"Mainly personal, yes sir. I wasn't due to arrive until the weekend but Admiral Hawthorne owed me a couple of favours. I jumped on the first flight out from Pearl," Steve replied.

The Director nodded with a small smile. "Frank is a good man. A bit shady with a deck of cards in his hand if you ask me. Should you speak to him again, remind him that he still owes me a bottle of Excelsior."

"Will do," Steve nodded. Vance was correct about Hawthorne being a shark, having played across the table from one of the former SECNAV's top advisors, he also knew about the mans gambling debts.

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Be sure to meet with me before you return home. I am sure there are some things that we need to discuss. Ms. Sciuto," he nodded to the girl before continuing on his way.

"Wow. Any clue what he wants to talk to you about?" Abby asked, a small worried frown on her face.

"While we were working together in Hawaii, Governor Jameson and I discussed establishing a firmer relationship between our Agencies. What with the Navy playing a key role in Hawaii's economy and strategic importance," Steve explained without going into too much detail.

She nodded with a shrug, wrapping her arm around his as she pulled him away back towards the bullpen, detouring to show him where the MTAC room was. "The room is awesome. It's like a very high tech movie theatre. One year, Tony actually got Vance to agree to let us watch a movie in there since we managed to close a case on Christmas Day. It was a blast - until Ziva and he got into a popcorn fight and he was made to clean up by hand."

"If I had done that at the MTAC at the Pentagon, I would never have made Lieutenant Commander," Steve smiled.

"That's the difference between you and us. We are civilian. We don't answer to any admirals or generals," she pointed out and looked at her watch.

"No, you answer to politicians, corrupt or otherwise, so it's sorta the same," Steve nodded as they made their way down the stairs to the bullpen.

"Which is why Vance and Gibbs made him clean it up by hand. Come on. The pizza should be here by now..." she said as she saw Jimmy coming off the elevator.

"You sure we shouldn't wait for the others?" he asked.

Abby only smiled. "Hey Jimmy! You're back already? Where is everyone?"

The tall skinny man pushed his glasses back up on his face. "Oh hey Abby. Just Dr. Mallard and I are back. Gibbs and the guys are still going over every inch of the scene. I just left a bag of evidence in your drop box since you locked your lab up."

"That didn't take long," Steve smiled, "I guess Gibbs wants to move at 100 miles per hour all the time, not just when he's away from DC."

"Well Ducky and Palmer deal with the body only. The team has to deal with everything and everyone else of course. You know that. Gibbs is a skilled investigator. He doesn't stop until he is confident he has his man," Abby remarked, giving him a scolding finger playfully. "Let's go back to the lab. Gibbs will likely call soon for details."

"Sure, can't have your rep as a miracle worker come under fire," he grinned. "Plus I'll get to watch you work this time. And I promise I'll stay out of your way."

Grabbing their pizzas that security left on Tony's desk, she led them back down to the lab where she immediately pulled out her bucket of evidence. "Stand back and watch the master work!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Ziva made her way home, she made sure to stop off at a convenience store to pick up some more cough drops, tissues, and cough syrup to sleep. She was not happy at all that she was ordered to stand down by Gibbs. Despite feeling under the weather, she believed strongly that she could perform her usual tasks. In the end as she struggled with the situation in her mind, she knew that the quicker she got rest, the sooner she could return to work.

Dropping her bag and coat inside her door rather unceremoniously, she took her purchases and shuffled her way into the kitchen to heat up a kettle of water for tea before ripping open some of the medicine packages and reading their instructions. The clerk recommended something called _TheraFlu_which she might prefer as a tea drinker but that the taste may not be all that great. Ziva did not care. She just wanted to kick the cold quickly but when she explained that to the man, he gave her a funny look as he insisted on certain products advertising flu relief.

With a sigh, she took her mug of _TheraFlu_ tea and set it down on the end table in her living room before collecting her laptop from her bedroom. Settling down on her couch, curling up underneath the large blanket, she pulled up the _Skype_ program to wait for Steve to come online and accessed the files she saved regarding the case that she begun to look into that Gibbs didn't know about.

* * *

><p>The Fantasia Motel was as seedy as it sounded. Even the cockroaches had roach problems. It was more of a brothel than an establishment where one would choose to stay for any length of time. And yet, the deceased Petty Officer looked as if he was planning to stay there a while.<p>

As Tony sketched the crime scene and McGee took reams of photo's, Doctor Mallard did what he does best and examined the body. "I'm sorry poor boy. Death by suffocation is such a horrific way to pass on. I only hope that you passed out from the lack of oxygen quickly. To prolong a death like this is inhumane."

"So he was murdered? It wasn't a suicide, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he watched his close friend examine the body closely. The Naval Petty Officer had been suffocated by a clear plastic bag which was initially held and then taped around his neck.

"Oh yes, I'd have to perform an autopsy to confirm it but the poor man struggled to get this bag off him," Ducky explained. "Note the defensive wounds on his hands and fingers. And I know what you're going to ask, Jethro. And you're right, he wasn't killed on the bed, but rather he was positioned here post mortem. Note that his clothing isn't dishevelled. The killer likely tidied the Petty Officer up when he stopped struggling."

"Time of death?" Gibbs asked simply as he picked up the sailors wallet with a gloved hand.

"I estimate that he died around seven to eight hours ago. I should be able to narrow the window once I get him back to autopsy," Ducky replied with a somber smile. "What with the temperature in here and the windows being left open, I hesitate to guess a closer estimation."

"Whenever you're ready Duck," Gibbs nodded as he checked the sailors ID. "McGee, I'll need everything we have on Petty Officer 1st class Jeffery Pekelo."

McGee nodded as he took the victim's identification card and ran it through his handheld device and waited. "You know, it looks a lot like it was set up in here to make it appear like a suicide."

Tony had walked back in from making a quick sketch of the bathroom with the man's toiletry bag in hand. "This guy would be right up McGee's alley. He also uses _FemmeGlow_lotion."

The younger agent rolled his eyes as he read on Pekelo's details. "His current assignment is on the _USS Ranger_, working as an engineer. He's on a week-long liberty so UA doesn't apply."

"He's on liberty and he chooses to come _here_?" Tony asked with a frown. "That doesn't add up."

"Two back to back tours out at sea. I hate to say this but he might want to look for some female - or otherwise - company," Tim said as he picked up his camera to take pictures again.

Ducky only sighed at the exchange as he looked up at Gibbs who merely continued to stare at the body as if waiting for it to produce something to point to the guilty party for them.

"I've brought the gurney, Doctor Mallard," Jimmy said dutifully as he entered the room.

"Wonderful my boy. Let's get him rolled onto the bag so we can move him. Uh - Anthony? Would you mind giving Mr. Palmer a hand for me with that? I am afraid I pulled a muscle getting out of bed yesterday and it is still quite uncomfortable for lifting heavy things," Ducky said with a light laugh.

"Sure thing Ducky, can't have you hurting yourself further," Tony smiled as he tucked his sketching pad back into his kit-bag.

"I'll go and speak to the manager, see if I can't get some information out of him," Tim said as he too replaced his equipment.

"You do that McGee," Gibbs said as Jimmy and Tony hoisted the body onto the bag to reveal a very crushed and flattened flower beneath the corpse.

"Hello... what do we have here?" Ducky exclaimed as he and Gibbs took a closer look. "It's not a flower I'm familiar with. How about you Jethro?"

Gibbs eyed the flower for a moment, "I've been divorced three times Duck. Just ask any of my ex-wives. Flowers weren't my thing."

"Well it's certainly more exotic than your average bunch of flowers however simple as it appears," Ducky replied. "Abigail should be able to determine its species and place of origin. Well, Mr. Palmer and I have an appointment in autopsy with our friend here. I'll let you know when I find something. Come along Mr. Palmer."

"Yes Sir," Jimmy said as he wheeled their new friend out of the dingy room.

"So what do you think Boss? The victim hired himself a little late night fun and bit off more than he could chew?" Tony asked as Gibbs placed the flower in an evidence jar.

"I don't know DiNozzo, why don't you do something useful so we can figure it out?" Gibbs glared.

"I'll uh, I'll see how McGee's doing, maybe canvas the other rooms for people with information," DiNozzo said, making a quick exit.

Smirking subtly, Gibbs looked around the room once again. His gut was telling him that something was different about this case. While the two were out talking to everyone, he went about turning the room over, looking for every bit of evidence that he could possibly find.

* * *

><p>"I guess Ducky wouldn't like me paying him a visit in autopsy while he's working," Steve stated as Abby changed her CD to one of her work mixes.<p>

"He doesn't mind visitors usually," she replied hitting play before moving to pull a slice of pizza out of the box and made her way back to him. "Do you want me to bring you over to autopsy? I can say that he'll be talking to the body more than he'll talk to you until he's finished."

"So he really does talk to bodies?" Steve asked, "I'll see him later. If it helps him work, he should focus his attention on the body. How long do you think Gibbs and the others will be?"

Standing over the box with the victim's clothing, Abby had a slice of veggie pizza in her hand as she eyed everything while she chewed thoughtfully as Steve sat watching from the table in the corner where she banned him to while he worked on his lunch. "Could be a half hour. Could be another two hours," she said setting the pizza down on the paper plate and went to open the first evidence bag with the guy's pants in it. Immediately she noticed a very light powder along the pocket opening. "Hello. What do we have here?" she murmured as she went and got a cotton swab.

Steve watched Abby intently. She was an artist, that was for sure. The girl could multi-task too. He had half a mind to offer her a job with Five-0 but he knew she'd never leave Gibbs. He was like a father to her and she loved him as one. Plus he didn't think the budget would stretch as far as equipping a new lab just for her _and_keeping her addiction to caf-pow in order. He watched as she downed the second cup he'd seen her with, and she'd only finished the first only 30 minutes beforehand.

She dropped the testing vial into the mass spec and hummed when she turned back to the rest of the clothes. She pulled Steve in with general conversation as they killed time for the team to return. Just as the mass spec alerted its finished analysis, she turned back to the computer to pull up the results, studying the levels of different compounds it indicated. "That's weird."

"I thought you were good with weird," Steve grinned as he joined her by the monitors.

"I like good weird. This is just weird weird. There is significant levels of pollen mixed with a very subtle amount of cocaine and the weird - talcum powder. I hope its just a cross contamination of wherever the guy's hands have been. Otherwise if he was dealing drugs, he's an idiot for cutting it with talcum powder," she explained. "And I don't recognise this pollen. I'll have to run more tests on it."

"What have you got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked as he strolled into the room, clutching a cup of coffee in one hand and a fresh caf-pow in the other. He paused as soon as he saw her company. "McGarrett? Didn't think you'd be here til the weekend."

"It's good to see you too Agent Gibbs. I finished a pretty rough case and decided to come a couple of days early," Steve explained with a smirk. "I take it you're all back?"

"No, DiNozzo and McGee are canvassing the scene still," Gibbs replied.

"And Ziva?" Steve's smile was full of hope.

Gibbs looked from the man to Abby and back. "I sent her home when we got the call. If I knew you were going to be here today, I would have had her wait here for you then you could have dragged her out yourself," he said.

"Sent her home?" Steve frowned, "Is she hurt? Or sick?"

"Uh - if you go to her place now, you may want to take a trip past autopsy to get some masks to wear. Looks like the DC weather finally caught up with her," he warned with a smile.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay," he smiled, feeling even more anxious to see her.

"Talk to me Abs," Gibbs nodded, returning his attention to the case.

Abby smiled at him as she finished a hearty sip of her fresh Caf-Pow. "Okay, so I don't have much - yet. You're early. But what I can tell you is that I found traces of some weird pollen, cocaine and talcum powder on his pants pockets."

"Could be a cross-contaminent, either that or our Petty Officer doesn't know how to cut his drugs," Gibbs replied.

"Exactly what I said. But I also need to identify what kind of flower that the pollen came from. It's not common around here that I ever saw," she said.

"I guess I am early, if you haven't come across it yet," Gibbs explained. "We found an exotic looking flower underneath the body- crushed, but Ducky believes it might be a vital clue."

"It's probably the same flower then. Where is it?" Abby demanded with wide eyes.

Digging through the evidence collected from the scene, Gibbs retrieved the flower and held it against the light shining through the basement windows. "Do what you can to identify it."

"There's no need," Steve frowned as he stepped closer to take a proper look. "I know that flower anywhere. Before she died, my mother used to make leis out of them because they grow wild around the house."

The two looked at him curiously. When the man didn't continue, Gibbs waved his hand at him. "Anytime you're ready to share with us..." he said, sparing the man no sarcasm that he didn't dish out to his own people.

"Sorry," he sighed, the memory of his mother fading. "They're known as Puakenikeni. Or the ten-cent flower. They're native to the pacific islands. More common in the Hawaiian islands than others."

Gibbs sighed as he eyed the evidence spread across the table. "Our victim is a native of Hawaii too," he said. "Let me know when you know more Abs. I'll be in with Vance," he added as he walked out.

"Looks like we might be working together again," Abby smiled. "But first - you might want to go check on Ziva, especially if she does have the flu. I doubt she knows what to do with herself at home.

"Yeah, I'll do that," he replied, "Do you know of a decent flower shop nearby?"

"Yeah. There is one around the corner from her apartment. Stick with daffodils and stargazers. She's not big into roses, although she did love the bouquet you sent her earlier this week," she replied.

"I'll see myself out," he smiled. "Thanks Abby."

"Tell her to get better! I know it sucks being sick. And that I'll bring her soup tomorrow. My grandmother's recipe. Always made me feel better! Oh! And if she doesn't answer, she keeps a key taped behind her mail box."

"Will do," he waved making his way toward the elevator.

* * *

><p>After leaving NCIS Headquarters and making a quick stop at the flower shop that Abby recommended, Steve stood outside the door to Ziva's apartment with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box of her favourite Hawaiian chocolates in the other. Deciding against disturbing her, he had retrieved the key from her mailbox as Abby suggested and unlocked the door.<p>

"Hello?" he announced as he entered, not wanting to surprise her and get a bullet to the chest for it. When there was no reply, he walked further into the apartment. She was definitely home because her belongings where deposited along the hallway. He found her laid out on her couch, her cute little snores rumbling from her chest and throat every so often. Placing the chocolates and flowers on the coffee table in front of her, he closed her laptop and pressed his hand to her forehead. She wasn't burning up, but her temperature was above normal.

Ziva mumbled something in her sleep and batted a tired hand away at her face where she could feel a disturbance in the air around her. Opening her eyes after a few attempts, surprised at her hand actually catching on something she blinked a few times to see if she what she saw was real or remnants of a wish. "Steve?"

"Hey baby," he smiled softly, sliding his hand from her forehead to cup her cheek. "Surprise."

"You're early. Why didn't you call?" she asked as she tried to sit up but had sunk into her sofa quite deeply and somehow found half of her body tucked between the back of the furniture and the cushions - likely for the extra warmth.

"Easy, easy," he said. She really was sick. "I decided to surprise you. Thought it would go a ways to make up for missing my last two visits here."

"It is definitely a surprise. I'm glad that you came but I'm sorry that I'm not in the condition to take you out around like you had for me," she said, looking around for her tea that had long since grown cold and tasted horribly.

"Don't be silly," he replied. "You can show me around some other time. You should concentrate on getting better. Why don't I go make you some tea while you enjoy the chocolates and the flowers that I brought you."

Her face softened as she smiled up at him. "You brought me flowers?" she asked. "You are so sweet. Tea would sound great too." She stretched her arms and back before standing to follow him into the kitchen. "I haven't done any food shopping lately so I don't have much around here for you. There are plenty of menus in the drawer though for take out and delivery."

"Okay," he smiled as he switched her kettle on. "What are you in the mood for? I can go pick up some groceries for you tomorrow."

Ziva's face scrunched up at the thought of food. "You get whatever you want. I really am not up to eating right now, or any time soon. When I start coughing, it can take awhile before I stop or throw up."

"Well I can wait, Abby treat me to some pizza earlier. She told me to tell you that she'd be by with some soup tomorrow if you're not back at work," he explained as he prepared her tea.

"Yes. Gibbs ordered me not to show up there tomorrow. Which is difficult because the team just got assigned a case when he sent me home this morning. Soup sounds good though. Nice and warm on my throat. It feels so raw," she frowned. "I don't think you would want to share my bed with me. I'll only end up making you sick as well."

"If you're sure, I guess I could take the couch," he said, a little disappointed

She shook her head. "There is the guest room. At least only until I won't cough my germs into your face while we sleep..." she said before another coughing fit began, but was light compared to some that she experienced earlier in the morning that ended with a slight wheeze.

"Okay, bed you," Steve ordered, "I'll bring your tea through to you. Is there anything I can get you?"

"A new body?" she asked with a smile as she grabbed a new box of tissues from the cabinet. "And my computer. I must have fell asleep while I was working on it."

"Sure," he smiled as the kettle came to boil, "And no new body for you. I love the one you have already."

"It is giving up on me," Ziva pouted as she kissed his cheek before shuffling her way out of the kitchen and to her bedroom where she promptly curled up on the edge of the bed still in her robe and slippers. "Maybe you can stay in here with me - at your own risk of course," she called out before her voice broke into a cough.

After a few moments of silence, he came through with a fresh cup of real tea and her laptop. "I would have snuck into bed with you after you went to sleep anyways," he admitted as he pulled back her covers for her. "I don't care if you have the flu, so long as I get to sleep next to you."

"Thank you," she sighed as she sipped the hot liquid with a sigh. "Where are your clothes? Did you rent a vehicle?"

"Yeah, my luggage is in the trunk. It's parked out front. I'll go get it soon," he replied as he slipped his hand into hers.

"You can get it now if you wish so that you can come keep me warm sooner," she responded, looking at him with glassy eyes from her own haze.

"You should rest," he smiled, squeezing her hand before proceeding to remove his boots and his jeans. "I'll get it later, there's no rush. With that, he slipped into bed beside her and spooned with her, hoping that his body heat would help her kill off the virus that was making her unwell.

"Hmm, much better than the couch," she chuckled as lightly as she dared to avoid another cough, settling against him with a content sigh.


	3. Chapter 3 revised

Do to unforeseen circumstances, Ducky was actually unable to perform the autopsy when they returned from the crime scene with Petty Officer Pekelo forcing the procedure to begin the following morning after the young man's discovery. It wasn't long before Gibbs strolled into autopsy with his coffee and another for his friend, setting it in front of the older man seated at the desk wordlessly. Sitting down in the chair beside the desk, he sipped his drink as he looked back at his friend.

"I know how you feel about apologies Jethro, but Director Vance needed autopsies conducted for the OSP division. Mr Palmer and I didn't finish until around one this morning," Ducky explained, looking exhausted. With a grateful smile he accepted the cup of coffee, even though he was more of a tea drinker, and began working on it heartily.

"I know," he said simply.

After swallowing the mouthful of coffee, the coroner stood up and crossed the room. "Your petty officer's autopsy didn't take long, thankfully. The cause of death is pretty apparent in this case. My initial determination was correct, he suffocated to death."

"Suicide or homicide?" Gibbs asked. "McGee found what appears to be a suicide note in the man's car when he tracked it down."

"I don't believe this was a suicide. He struggled for one, someone willing to commit suicide wouldn't be clawing to get the bag off his head. Also there is the matter of the tape around the bag," Ducky explained.

"He could have taped it to keep himself from getting off," Gibbs threw out, knowing as well that even he doubted a suicide.

"Doubtful, when one is struggling to breathe they wouldn't be able to make such precise movements as placing tape around the bag _and_ breaking the roll off," Ducky countered. "This was definitely murder Jethro. A steak dinner says that the letter is a forgery."

Gibbs smiled as he nodded and made his way back upstairs to find the rest of his team. "What do you have?" he said briskly, passing Tony as he was leaving something on Ziva's desk.

"Looked into his background Boss," McGee began. "Hawaiian native with skills in engineering. He's received several commendations from his CO's in the four years he's been with the Navy. His current supervisor, the Chief Engineer of the _Seahawk_, recommended him for a promotion for his outstanding service."

"_Seahawk_ is in dock at Norfolk," Gibbs said as he stared at the plasma. "Go talk to the CO. His bunk mates. Someone had a grudge against this guy. Bring back anyone that seems even slightly suspicious. And stay away from her desk DiNozzo."

"On it boss," Tim replied. "Should I go alone or...?"

The man raised an eyebrow as he looked pointedly as a sheepish Tony slunk back to his desk. "What do you think McGee?"

McGee grabbed his gear and headed for the elevator, only pausing in front of Tony's desk to say, "I'll meet you at the car. We're gonna go see your old ship."

Tony glared at him as he slid his gun onto his belt. "Watch it Probie," he warned as he took a quick glance back at Ziva's desk before following him.

* * *

><p>Steve sighed with relief, Ziva had finally gotten a few hours of solid sleep after a night of coughing fits, nausea and general restlessness. Taking the opportunity to sleep himself, he awoke to find her watching him, a soft smile on her face. Although she still appeared unwell, she looked better than she did the previous night. "Hey... do you want something?" he asked, staring back at her through sleepy eyes.<p>

"No. Just enjoying watching you sleep in my bed," she replied, her voice filled with congestion as she had a fistful of tissues in her hand that had woken herself up again. "I am happy you managed to come out, despite my ability to truly entertain you. Maybe, if the others are not too busy with the case, they may be able to take you out and around."

"Ziva, will you stop trying to get rid of me. I didn't come here to see DC, I came to see you," he replied as he wrapped an arm around her. "We can do stuff together when you're feeling better."

"I am not trying to get rid of you but I also do not wish to see you sitting around especially when I am unable to stay awake for periods at a time. You should go out and have fun. Otherwise you'd be sitting here watching television or movies or whatever," she said. "And I managed to schedule an appointment with a doctor later this afternoon. I doubt that what they have to say will be a pleasing prognosis."

"Not going anywhere," he grinned as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Not until I drive you to the doctor's at least."

Ziva narrowed her eyes on him although she smiled. "Must you be stubborn?" she asked. "Regardless, you still need to eat and I am nearly positive that I do not think that you would wish to live on tea and salad."

"Alright, I'll go buy some groceries," he sighed. "See, that constitutes as going out."

"You are a pain," she chuckled as she leaned in to kiss him quickly. "I am going to make some tea. Are you coming and helping with a list? Or do you wish to rest some more. I doubt that you slept well last night with my episodes."

"Nah, I'll be fine," he said as he swung his legs out of bed and got to his feet. "So do you have a preference in where to buy groceries?"

She was distracted by the view, her face flushed slightly both with her attraction to Steve and with a slight fever she begun to develop. "Huh?" she asked, blinking and shifting her gaze from his back to his face. "Oh - no. Not really although I do shop mostly at _Whole Foods_. Simply to have a gelato on my way out of the store. _Wegmans_ is also good. They have the marketplace that offers a great deal of fresh made hot food to take out."

"Okay," he smiled as they walked through to the kitchen. "So what are your must-haves?"

"Tea and honey right now," Ziva said. "Pre-made, bag salads are fine. Um..." she trailed off as she tried to think about what else. "Meats?"

"Anything but pork," he grinned as he found a pen and a pad and began to jot everything down.

"Turkey bacon," she pointed out. "I know how you enjoy your bacon and eggs. Fresh veggies. Though some frozen bags would be good to have in case the fresh goes bad."

"I'm guessing you'll also be wanting some soups? Any preference in flavor?" Steve asked, nodding along with her suggestions.

She made a face as she blew her nose into a tissue. "No. No preference. Whatever you think is fine," she replied before making her way to finish making herself tea before curling up on the couch and wishing for death. "I'd offer to let you use my car but I do not think you would fit in it."

"I'll take the rental. It's got that GPS built in should I get lost," he smiled as he followed her through to the living room. "Right, well I'll grab a shower and head out." He paused suddenly as his phone rang. Retrieving it from his pocket, he flipped it open. "Yeah, McGarrett."

Ziva looked up at him as she pulled her throw blanket over her legs. "_Something wrong?_" she mouthed to him, concern on her face from the expression she saw on his.

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour," he frowned, glancing at his watch after a few moments and ended the call. "That was Director Vance's secretary, he wants to see me right away."

She frowned slightly as she swallowed. "Did she say why?" she asked carefully. After she returned from her original trip to Hawaii, she had begun to look into Victor Hess and Steve's father's case using her NCIS resources. Vance had discovered it when he stopped by the bullpen while Gibbs was out and she chose to stay in for lunch simply for the privacy and had to come clean about it. After an initial disapproving look, he allowed her to continue as long as it was done on her own time and hadn't mentioned it since.

"No," Steve replied, believing that the Director wanted to discuss his ideas in greater detail before making a decision. "But I guess I'll find out soon enough."

"You go deal with that then. I got the phone and plenty of Asian take out in the area that delivers. I can order something to have waiting for you when you get home," she smiled. "Just call before you leave."

"Okay," he smiled before heading to the shower and get ready.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat in the office with Vance as they waited for McGarrett to arrive. He knew that he would have to deal with Ziva at some point and that the man would likely not react favorably for what they would ask of him, but his team was short handed and he had come to trust the man's instincts. It took awhile to sell the Director on the idea but eventually he caved on asking if he would offer his help.<p>

They would need his help regardless. After the recent events with the NCIS satellite office on the island, Gibbs preferred having Five-0's help from there to check on Pekelo's residence and other local frequented locations when he was home. Considering that McGarrett and Gibbs shared a similar 'cowboy' style of investigating although the younger man had more freedom than the older did.

Vance's intercom buzzed a little earlier than scheduled, giving Gibbs a small smile, he hit the button. "Yes Rochelle?"

"_Lt. Commander McGarrett to see you sir,_" the woman said from the other side of the wall.

"Send him in," Vance said, before standing to greet their guest.

"Director Vance, Agent Gibbs," Steve nodded to them both respectively. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Commander, please have a seat," Vance replied after sharing a handshake with Steve. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you Director, I'm kind of in a hurry," Steve replied, wanting to get this, whatever it was, over with so he could get back to Ziva.

"Understandable, how's Ziva doing?" Vance asked simply.

"She's still not feeling great, but she's resting up and taking some meds. She should be back in no time," Steve replied, glancing at Gibbs momentarily.

"Good, give her my best wishes," Vance added, receiving an affirmative nod from the Lieutenant Commander. "I guess you're wondering why we called you in."

"You guessed right," Steve replied, "I figured you wanted to discuss my proposal about having an NCIS agent liaise with my Task Force on a permanent basis."

"Unfortunately not, although Agent Gibbs and I would like to sit down with you and discuss it at some point. There is a more pressing matter we need your assistance with," Vance replied.

"Is this about the case you're working Gibbs?" he asked, looking to the silver haired investigator. "Whatever it is, I'm on vacation."

"And knowing Ziva, she wants you to get out from under foot... for your own good," Gibbs replied simply. "I wouldn't be asking if the victim wasn't a Hawaiian native. But we're a man down over here and could use an extra pair of hands."

"Look, I just got lucky with the flower thing, you guys have handled hundreds if not thousands of murder cases. And you have a whole building full of agents," Steve countered.

"Agents who don't have your skills," Gibbs replied with a small smile. That was about as close to a compliment as he would give McGarrett at that moment.

"Plus the Hawaiian NCIS office is still going through some _changes_, under the supervision of the Assistant Director," Vance interjected. "We could use your team's help on this. Now I've already spoken to Governor Jameson and she assures me that Five-0 will be happy to assist NCIS, but only if you're on board."

"And if you're worried about Ziva, I'll make sure that you or someone can check in with her until she's better," Gibbs added.

"Then I guess I'm working with you for the time being," Steve relented. Gibbs was right about Ziva, she did want him to get out and see DC, so technically he was going to do just that. And reaffirming his and Jameson's commitment to the liaison position would be good for both NCIS and Five-0 in the long run. He just didn't have to like a working vacation.

"Great, sign this," Vance smiled as he placed a document in front of McGarrett. "It'll permit you to carry and use a weapon while you're working with us.

Gibbs stood from his seat while their guest dealt with the paperwork as he went over and refilled his glass with water. "The only thing I ask of you for today is to call your people and have them check out Pekelo's house and talk with his family then you go back to Ziva. We'll hit the pavement first thing tomorrow."

"Well I'll need to be brought up to speed on the case, and my people need an updated case file too," Steve explained as he signed the forms. "I'll need access to MTAC and Agent McGee's help to set up a connection to my people."

"Consider it done," Vance said. "Good luck gentlemen. And Commander-."

"Yes Director," Steve replied as he and Gibbs paused at the door.

"Thank you," he nodded before slipping a toothpick into his mouth and returning to his mountain of paperwork.

* * *

><p>In the squad room, McGee was busy doing forensic work on the Petty Officer's digital life having spent several hours interviewing his shipmates aboard the <em>Seahawk<em> while DiNozzo was busy writing a report on their findings there, which didn't add up to much.

"Good, you're back," Gibbs announced as he strolled into the bullpen with Steve following behind. "What have you got?"

"Not much Boss," DiNozzo said as he focused solely on McGarrett for the moment. "We spoke with his immediate CO and his shipmates that didn't get the leave time."

"And?" Gibbs asked simply.

"Not a whole lot to be said. He was well liked, respected, hard-working. Nobody had any problems with him that we could tell," Tony replied.

"McGee?" Gibbs turned his attention to Tim.

"Well I've looked a little deeper into the Petty Officer's records boss, seems that he did have one blemish on an otherwise spotless record. Aboard his last assignment, the _USS Ranger_ he and several crewmates were involved in reporting their supervisory officer for misconduct. The _Ranger's_ out at sea but they've assured us that the reports on the incident will be sent to us early tomorrow."

"Good work," Gibbs nodded before tossing the form at Tony. "DiNozzo, requisition a weapon for McGarrett to use. He's gonna be helping us until Ziva gets back."

"Are ya sure he's gonna be around long enough to need a weapon boss?" Tony asked, looking the form over.

"Did I stutter DiNozzo? Just do it will ya," Gibbs snapped.

"On it boss," Tony replied before rushing off to the armoury.

"McGee, bring McGarrett up to speed on the case and he'll tell you what to do from there," Gibbs told the Elf-lord, exchanging a glance with Steve briefly.

"Sure thing boss."

"You can use Ziva's desk til she gets back," Gibbs said as he made his way to the elevator. "I'm gonna check on Ziva, call me if you have anything."

* * *

><p>An hour before Ziva's appointment and Steve not being back yet, she sat at the window with her home phone as she dialed his personal cell. Getting his voicemail, she sighed. "Steve? It's me. I am assuming that Gibbs locked you up at the office so I'm about to leave for the doctor...call me when you are done."<p>

Crossing the room, she let out a cough as she went over to the door and pulled on her coat before heading downstairs only to find Gibbs making his way up. "Gibbs? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I figured you'd like some company," Gibbs replied simply, before offering her the cup of coffee he'd bought her, "Where are you off to? You should be resting."

"I have a doctor's appointment. Steve was supposed to go to the market and come back to take me. Is he still at NCIS?" she asked, pulling her coat closed as much as she could around her throat as the cold felt as if it were getting in between the layers she wore.

"Yeah, McGee's bringing him up to speed. He should be back by the time I get you home," Gibbs explained. "Come on, I'll give you a ride to your Doctors."

Ziva blinked as she nodded. "So he is working the case? Please do not tire him out or over work him please. He did not come here to work. At least let him out in time to come back here for a decent dinner and so that I can spend some time with him when I am not unconscious from the cough syrup?"

"Don't worry, we won't monopolise his time," he replied as he escorted her to his car. "He's already been a big help to Abby. Helped her pin down a flower that we found under the victim's body."

"I wanted him to get out and see the area but he is not here to work either," she sighed. "And - if the doctor gives me the all clear to work, I am coming in to help. I do not want to hear anything else from you about it."

"Alright, but you're not going in the field. I'll handcuff you to your desk if I have to," Gibbs replied with no hint of humor in his voice before they both got in and set off for her Doctor's office.

"Fine," Ziva sighed as she went to settled in his car. "Did you actually leave Steve alone with Tony?" she asked, changing the subject some. "Aren't you concerned about his safety?"

"Whose safety?" Gibbs asked with a slight smile. "I doubt Tony would be dumb enough to mess with a SEAL. Plus I left McGee there to referee."

She sighed, shaking her head. "My doctor is on Madison Avenue, about two miles from the Navy Yard. When I am done there, we can go to the office, yes?"

"If your doctor gives you the all clear," Gibbs chided. "And that's non-negotiable too."

"Right," she said. "Let's go already."

After she was given a healthy dose of antibiotics and more cough medicine, Ziva was let out from the doctor with order not to overexert herself. Work was acceptable if she paced herself and was recommended she rest more before going in again. "She only recommended it. It was not definitive," she said to Gibbs in the car. "I want to work where I can."

"Alright, but I meant it when I said you're on desk duty," Gibbs sighed as they pulled out of the lot and proceeded toward the Navy yard. "And you take a fifteen minute break for every hour you work. If I see you pushing yourself too hard, I'll send you home and revoke your access to the office for a week. Clear?"

Ziva's mouth fell open in protest but said nothing. "Fine. Can you update me on the case at least?"

"Petty Officer Pekelo, Hawaiian native specialising in Naval engineering. His death was made to look like a suicide but Ducky determined that he was murdered. Abby's working on the suicide note and the last of the evidence from the crime scene. McGarrett helped by identifying a Hawaiian flower left underneath the body and his people are checking into Pekelo's life back home," Gibbs explained. "McGee can fill you in more when we get there."

She nodded. "Good. Anything else you are not telling me?"

"Pekelo's career is unblemished. He's a model officer according to his shopmates and CO aboard the_Seahawk_. McGee did find something from his time aboard the _Ranger_, but they're out to sea. Records won't be available while tomorrow morning. So you can help McGee sort through it all. In the meantime, your boyfriend and I are going to look into this flower," he replied. "It'll be a good opportunity to get to know him better."

Ziva went silent from the next question she intended to ask as she looked at him. She did not know what to make of his words. Sure, she and Steve spoke briefly and they wished to connect as they had previously but other than the trips, they never defined their status but everyone just assumed. She could not but wonder at the word. "Okay," she said slowly, thinking about what she would be able to do to contribute.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, we checked out Pekelo's place,<em>" Danny said as his image was splayed across the large monitor in MTAC."_There's nothing out of the ordinary. His landlord said that he kept up his rent payments even when he was at see. When he was home he was a pretty quiet guy. She didn't notice many visitors or anything unusual._"

"Sounds like the song his shipmates played for Tony and McGee. Save for the flower and the lead on his _Ranger_ tour, we've got nothing," Steve sighed.

"_Abby hasn't found anything? She's supposed to be one of the best, right? Even Max is in awe of her work,_" Danny replied with a frown.

"She _is_ the best," Gibbs interjected as he and Ziva entered MTAC and joined Steve in front of the large monitor.

Ziva immediately smiled at seeing Steve before making her way to his side and waved up at the screen. "Hello Danny," she said with a sore voice.

"_Ziva, Gibbs,_" Danny nodded. "_Steve told me that you're not feeling great. Hope ya feel better soon._"

Steve instinctively slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it gently. "Well she's here, so she must be feeling a little better," the Lieutenant Commander replied before looking to her. "You are feeling better right? The Doctor said you can work?"

She smiled with a slight nod. "Yes, with restrictions," she replied glancing at Gibbs briefly. "How much have we missed? Gibbs briefed me on the way."

"You haven't missed much. Danny just told me about Pekelo's home life. He was quiet, kept to himself, kept up with his bills. Nothing really stood out, right Danny?" Steve replied.

"_Right. We're gonna follow up with his family and friends though. A Lieutenant Carson at Pearl said that Pekelo's parents have been informed and are waiting on Ducky to release the body. Kono and I will pay them a visit to see if they can tell us anything more,_" Danny explained. "_In fact, we should get going because they live on the other side of the island. Is there anything else we can do for you guys?_"

"This flower that was found...How common is it? Is it grown here on the mainland anywhere?" Ziva asked looking around as she thumbed through the file Gibbs handed her.

"_Chin said its native to the island and generally grows wild. It can be grown in greenhouses so I'd recommend checking local flower ships to see if they supply it,_" Danny replied. "_We'll keep you guys informed of any developments at this end._"

"Good," Gibbs nodded, before waving their Hawaiian friends off and the feed disconnected. "Ziva - go make calls about the flower. I don't think it'll be all that common."

She nodded before smiling up at Steve. "You - don't let him boss you around too much. Okay?"

"Alright," he said as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "So long as you promise not to work too hard."

Gibbs sipped on his coffee before speaking up for Ziva. "She better not or she goes home for the week," he said before looking over at the two. "Let's go see DiNozzo about that sidearm, McGarrett and we'll go talk to Pekelo's CO while Ziva works on finding the flower."

"Yeah," Steve nodded before smiling at Ziva. "I'll be back soon okay. I'll bring back some soup or something."

"Okay. Behave. Both of you," Ziva said to them before making her way out of MTAC to head to her deak, leveling a look on her boss that made him smile and laugh lightly.

* * *

><p>For the first few minutes of their drive, they were silent. Gibbs was driving. It's not that Steve didn't know the way, but it was Gibbs' town afterall. So he spent the first few minutes of the ride checking his SIG over.<p>

"Make sure Ziva gets her rest when you two leave tonight," Gibbs commented, breaking the silence.

"Already way ahead of you," Steve replied, looking to Gibbs as he slipped his gun back in its holster. "I just hope that she isn't pushing herself too hard as it is. I'd hate for her to feel worse before she feels better."

"It's Ziva. Little stops her," the older man replied thoughtfully as he glanced over.

"Oh, I know. She actually wants me to go out and see the sights while I'm here. It's not like I haven't been in DC before. When I told her I came here to see _her_ she got all pissy. I'm guessing she's okay with me working with NCIS again as a blessing. At least now I'm not getting under her feet," Steve replied.

Gibbs nodded before taking a breath. "Where do you see yourselves going?" he asked.

"During the trip or...?" Steve asked before shaking his head. "Well, I have her in mind for the position with Five-0 as you know. I lost her once Gibbs... we both had jobs to do and reasons to do them. Having her back in my life again has made me realise that I was a fool to let her go and walk away myself. So as much as I want her to join me in Hawaii, I'll do the long distance thing for as long as she needs."

"Yeah I heard about your job offer to her and Vance. What if she did or didn't move? You are really willing to fly back and forth forever or until one or both of you can't deal with it anymore?" Gibbs continued with concern. "She's been through hell and back..."

"I know, Somalia was just the tip of the iceberg," he replied. "She might not like to admit it, but even she needs someone to take care of her sometimes. I wanna be there for her, that's part of the reason why I want her to transfer to Hawaii. If she wants to stay... and believe me, I get why she would... then we'll keep travelling or I could maybe come out here."

"Can you really see yourself out here though?" Gibbs asked honestly because as well travelled as he knew the man was, he was most comfortable on the tropical islands.

"It'd take some getting used to," Steve replied honestly. "My work at Five-0 is important to me, more than I think even Ziva realises. I have friends there, my life is there. But I think, for her, I could give it up. Either Danny or Chin could lead Five-0. We could use my place as a holiday getaway... I have thought about this as a possible outcome. I'm not raising my expecations any higher than they are because she could say no. You know that just as much as I do."

He didn't say anything because he suspected that at some point, Ziva would move on after she accepted herself. He knew she was ready, as much as Tony, now to branch off on their own, but she may not believe so. Of course there was more she could learn, there in DC with him, but she could still thrive successfully with the man beside him. "Okay," Gibbs said simply.

"So do I pass the test?" Steve asked with a slight grin. "I mean, I get how much you care about Ziva. Even if you won't admit it, I know for a fact that Ziva feels that you've been a better father to her than Eli David ever was. As much as I know that she's hurting now because of what he told her-."

Gibbs looked over with a pronounced frown. "She spoke to her father? When?"

"She didn't tell you?" Steve asked with a slight frown. "No... of course she didn't..." With a heavy sigh, he looked at Gibbs apologetically. "There was an incident not long after you left Hawaii. Liat had a team of former Mossad officers and a group of mercenaries kidnap Ziva. She was brought to her father so that they could talk. He told her that he was dieing and didn't have long. He wanted her to stay with him until his death. He also wanted her to rejoin the Mossad on the fast-track to becoming their next director."

Gibbs' hands tightened dramatically on the wheel as he let out a low growl and the car's speed increased. "That bastard will do anything to get his hooks in her," he mumbled. "If Eli David was dying, Vance would know. He hasn't alluded to much. Communications with Mossad is extremely tight already."

"Why didn't anyone call us when this happened?" he asked, anger filling his voice.

"That was my call," Steve replied carefully. "I know how much you care about your team Gibbs, you saved her in Somalia, you went racing to LA to help Abby... if Ziva does decide to come to Hawaii, are you going to come running everytime she's in danger? Because I have to tell you, you're going to collect a lot of airmiles."

He looked pointedly at Gibbs for a moment, knowing that he was taking a big risk. "I had a SEAL team assisting me, as well as all of Five-0's resources. We found her, we got her out. Had I felt that I needed the help, we would have called."

"We still should have been notified," he growled back. "Never mind about it right now. We have work to do," he said as they arrived at the Norfolk yard.


	4. Chapter 4 Contains Mature Content

Gibbs eyed the victim's commanding officer with a frown as the man attempted to go about his business and ignore the two's questions. "This is a murder investigation. If you don't want to answer our questions here, I'll gladly escort you back to NCIS and we can - chat - there."

"Agent Gibbs, I already told your agents everything I know. Jeff was a good sailor, one hell of an engineer. But outside of the engine room, I barely knew the guy," Lieutenant Mathis explained as he signed a parts requisition form that one of his crewmen had given him. "He kept himself to himself mostly. He didn't want a repeat of what happened on the _Ranger_. Who would?"

"We're just heard a few words of that but haven't received the paperwork with the details. How about you fill us in," Gibbs smiled.

"Well I don't know all the details either, just what I've heard the scuttlebutt say. He and some fellow crewmen had some trouble with their shift supervisor. They reported him, there was a JAG case and he was discharged. I don't know what for," Mathis replied.

"Can you give us any names? Anything else you may have heard?" Steve pressed.

"No... like I said, it was the scuttlebutt talking. I don't even know if its true for sure," Mathis explained. "Look guys, I'd like to help, but the _Ranger_ leaves dock in two weeks. I have to refit the engines by then so if you don't mind..."

Gibbs looked at the man again before turning to Steve who was looking around. "Do you have anything else to ask before we leave?"

"No, we'll know where to come if we have more questions. I know the _Seahawk_'s CO. Captain Swarford will make sure we get cooperation from everyone aboard. Isn't that right Lieutenant?" Steve asked, eyeing Mathis.

"Yes," Mathis nodded quickly before a crewman called out for his help. "So long gentlemen. I hope I don't see either of you again."

With a small smirk, Gibbs didn't respond as he walked away, tucking his notepad in his blazer pocket. "What do you think?" he asked eventually once they were out of earshot.

"I believe him. He hasn't left the ship since they docked. Swarford likes his senior officers to supervise major refits. It earned the old man a reputation as a ball buster," Steve grinned. "Tony and McGee were right about the victim. He was pretty private. I talked to a few of his cabinmates and co-workers too. He was keeping his head down and his nose clean."

"Which makes me wonder if Pekelo had something to hide," Gibbs sighed as he eyed the hall, unsure of what felt off. "If all he did was report a supervisor for misconduct, why would he feel the need to stay tight lipped with everyone?"

"It might not have been his choice, working alongside someone who you know has reported a fellow sailor to JAG might make you nervous," Steve replied. "We won't know more until we see the files and get the names of those involved in the case."

Gibbs let out a sigh knowing he was right. "Let's start heading back. We have enough work over the coming week. I'll make sure NCIS compensates you well for your time."

"Didn't doubt it for a second," Steve grinned as he followed the Marine-turned-investigator to his car.

* * *

><p>Tony entered Abby's lab clutching a fresh caf-pow. There was no sign of the familiar smile on his face, nor did he appreciate whatever the noise was that was pulsing through Abby's high end sound system. "Abby... Abby!... ABBY!"<p>

The woman was busy at the computer lost in her work. Finally hearing her friend she turned aroused and lowered the volume of the music. "Oh hey Tony. How's Ziva?"

"Sneezing her germs all over the squad room," Tony joked with little to no enthusiasm. "Gibbs wants an update on the flower. He and the boyscout are heading back now."

"Steve. He's a good guy. You and him could be good friends if you would give him half a chance," she replied. "As far as the flower, nothing special there. Ziva should be calling around to see who offers them."

"Good guy... Abby, you don't get it. It won't be long before Ziva has to make a choice. Whether to stay in DC and end her thing with the boyscout, or leave us to go live in Hawaii," Tony snapped. "She can't keep flying back and forth forever!"

Abby frowned knowing that would come in time after seeing the two together. "It's not our place to make her stay. It makes us no better than the people we rescued her from."

"I'm not saying we can make her stay, but you're all welcoming him with open arms... practically giving Ziva your okay to leave when you should be showing her you don't want her to go!" Tony growled, slamming the caf-pow by her almost empty one. "You pulled out all the stops to get Gibbs to stay..."

"Because he had no intention of coming home. Ziva will be back to visit and I believe that. It's not like when she left last time."

"Yeah well, I'm not waiting around for her to make up her mind. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," he sighed before stalking out of the lab and heading for Vance's office, not even bothering to apologise to McGee who he almost ran down.

"What uh... what's going on?" Tim asked Abby as he entered her lab with a frown.

"Tony is upset about his feelings," she said simply.

"Tony? As in Tony DiNozzo? Upset about something?" McGee asked in disbelief just as the penny dropped. "Ziva..."

"You catch on so fast," Abby replied. "He's still not ready to let go."

"Yeah well, he had his shot, and a second, and a third..." McGee said with a sigh. "I don't know Abs... I feel some pretty big changes coming..."

"I agree but good ones. Ones that we can prepare for and this time no one is out to kill one of us. Just don't let Vance send you back to the basement with the Geek Squad. You're too good for them."

"Don't worry, I'm either a full agent or nothing. I love what we do, I love the team," he smiled. "So, wanna join me for lunch?"

Abby shook her head. "Sorry. I still have a lot of work to do here. What's everyone else doing?"

With that, McGee's cell rang. "McGee." Gibbs' voice could be heard over the line, even where Abby was standing. "We'll meet you there, boss."

"What's going on?" she asked, pulling a sip from what was left of her Caf-Pow.

"Baltimore PD found another body. Do me a favor and call Ducky? Tell him to meet us in the garage," McGee said. "Raincheck on that lunchdate."

"Sure thing Mc-G. Go before Gibbs cracks you one," she grinned as she picked up the phone and dialed the autopsy extension.

* * *

><p>When the MCRT and M.E. trucks finally arrived on the scene, Baltimore PD had already taped off the crime scene while Gibbs and McGarrett were talking to the witness who found the body and the responding officer.<p>

"Great. When the hell is he going back to the land of sun and surf and leave us alone..." Tony muttered as he slammed the truck into park and climbed out.

"I like him," McGee answered, having heard what his friend had said. "Ziva's smiling again and I'm glad she's happy."

"Timothy's right Antony, if it weren't for the fact that he and Ziva are seeing each other it is likely that you and Steven would be friends. Perhaps even good friends," Ducky said as he and Palmer followed behind them.

"Plus with Ziva being ill, an extra pair of hands won't hurt," Jimmy added, earning a scowl from DiNozzo.

"You guys hit traffic?" Gibbs asked as his team approached. "DiNozzo, sketches and photo's. McGee, confirm the ID. It seems we have another Petty Officer's death on our hands."

Ducky looked around Gibbs and spotted the body. "Hmm... a hanging," he sighed. "Best get the ladders Mr. Palmer."

"Right you are, Doctor Mallard," Jimmy replied obediently and rushed back to their truck.

"I spoke to the woman who discovered the body," Steve said as he followed Gibbs and Ducky through into the apartment. "His name is Richard Foster, a former naval petty officer. Finished his tour last year and moved in with his fiance. The woman who found him like this is her sister. They were supposed to be going shopping for the wedding when the sister gets home from work. Which should be any minute."

Tony elbowed his way past McGarrett in an innocent enough manner so that he could get inside further to start his work. Flashing a glare to the man, he quickly started taking the crime scene photos as he tried to ignore the man's presence. "Suicide?" he asked Ducky as he looked up at the body.

"I don't believe so," Ducky said as he looked the body over. "I'll have to confirm of course but I believe he was strangled with the makeshift noose and then suspended post mortem. The defensive wounds on his hands... the abrasions on his neck as he clawed at the noose..."

"Uhh boss..." McGee interjected. "I've confirmed his ID and uh... he served with Petty Officer Pekelo on the _Ranger_. Petty Officer Foster was one of the men who reported their shift supervisor. I knew the name sounded familiar."

"Looks like someone's out for revenge, Gibbs," Steve said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It looks that way, doesn't it," the team leader replied. "Keep looking around. I need coffee," he grumbled as he made his way out of the apartment to the car.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Steve said. "The girlfriend should be back soon and I want to fill Ziva in. Let me know if there's anything I can do."

McGee waved as he set about his work. Tony ignored Steve as he continued taking his pictures and flashed a blinding shot in his face as he left.

"Nice... real nice..." Steve muttered. It was like working with Danny, just without the professionalism.

* * *

><p>Ziva was on the phone tracking down all florists that feature or specializes in tropical flora when Gibbs walk in with two coffees in hand. He paused at her desk with an odd look on his face that she said simply with, "I am fine." Until Steve walked in behind him that she understood by the guilty expression he had. Sighing, she repeated her words. "I am fine, Gibbs."<p>

"Conference room, now," he said simply before making his out of the squad room. "And the SEAL stays put."

She looked at the phone she held before hanging it up and followed, narrowing her eyes on Steve. "I will deal with you later," she hissed at him before the elevator door closed on them and his bewildered face.

Gibbs held the door open for her and pointed to an empty chair at the head of the table. Wordlessly he placed one of the cups of coffee in front of her and remained standing, simply staring at her.

"There was a reason I had not mentioned it Gibbs," Ziva said, not moving, her hands on her lap.

He lent on the table, his eyes remained locked on hers and in a soft voice he asked "Which was?"

"This. He promised to finally let me go and I made it clear to him where I stood. I believe he _is_ sick but I do not believe he is dying. Knowing now, does it change anything that has happened over the last few months or your outlook for the future?"

"It changes things when you keep something as important as this from me... after everything we've been through," Gibbs replied. "You of all people know how important trust is."

She sighed as she held her hands up and let them drop. "I did not want you to worry. I did not want to have to deal with - this. We all have things that we do not share with each other. I have never asked you about your first wife and daughter. My father is as much of a sensitive subject to me as they are to you!"

"Damn it Ziva, don't you think I know that," he growled. "That's why I'm here. And don't tell me when or when I can't worry about you. Fathers worry about their kids, no matter what the circumstances."

"I'm sorry!" Ziva exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say about it. That - everything with him is over and done with now. I - I'm sorry..."

"It'll never be over Ziva, not in here," he said as he pointed to her heart before taking her arm and pulling her into a hug. "You'll always wonder how things could have gone differently. What you could have said or done to make things better. What he could have done..."

"I know the only way things could have been different is if I did not join Mossad. But in doing that I never would have met Steve, Jenny, and then you and the team. What he did to Ari, and me - and what I learned he did to Director Vance back then. My father does not know how to change. I suppose that is one thing that my brother was correct that night. You both are bastards, but I would happily take you over any of them any day knowing what I have learned from you. I do not need them now. Perhaps when in the beginning but not anymore. I have more than enough people in my family here to make up for the wrong that I've experienced," she smiled.

"Do me a favor, don't keep things like this from me anymore. Especially with what's to come," Gibbs said before reluctantly releasing Ziva and retrieving his coffee.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "I will do my best. But what do you mean by _what's to come_?" she asked confused.

"You'll know, in time," Gibbs replied, his emotional shields up once again. "Now get back to work."

"You do not want me keeping things from you and now you are doing it to me. I hardly call that fair," she pointed out as she stood.

"Well, when you're the boss, you can decide what's fair," he grinned. "And don't be so hard on McGarrett. He worries about you. And he really thought you'd told me."

She looked at her friend and parental stand-in, biting slightly on her tongue as she thought about the research she had been conducting for Steve that she hadn't gone to Gibbs for help with. She hadn't even told Steve that she had looked into what she could and the fact that she did approach Vance for permission to use their resources - she knew Gibbs would not be so pleased with going over his head even if it had nothing to do with him or the team. "There is not much else I can do from here tonight. Most of the florists had closed about a half hour ago and I had not known there were so many shops around. It could take days to contact them all about that particular species of plant."

"Alright, Steve can fill you in on the second victim on your way home. Go get some rest, I'll see you both tomorrow... but only if you're up to it," he said before stalking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Since returning from the conference room, Ziva had been quiet, which was never a good sign in McGarrett's opinion. As he drove them both back to her apartment, he contemplated striking up a conversation but he knew that anything he said would result in a <em>discussion<em> about him letting Gibbs know about her father. So he kept on driving in silence.

"We should pick up something to eat," Ziva said evenly, not giving her mood away.

Steve was taken aback by her statement. Not at the fact that she wanted food, but the fact that she spoke. "Uhh sure, what are you in the mood for?" he asked carefully.

"Something easy. And fast. Whether it be take out or to make - I do not care. What do you want to eat?" she asked, turning to look at him, still with her mask on and knowing he was unsure about her and it made her smile inside.

"Uhh, we could get pizza I guess," he said as he turned down toward her apartment building. "I could order in. You'll get worse if you stay out in this cold any longer."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine," she said with an edge and looked back out the window. "How about Asian? There is a PF Changs not far from here."

"PF Changs it is," he said. "But you'll have to give me some directions."

"Go ahead three blocks and make a left. It'll be on the right side about a mile and half up," she replied, frowning as it started to snow lightly.

"Got it," he said simply, the suspense was starting to get to him.

* * *

><p>Sitting across from Vance, Gibbs gave the Director a sideways glance.<p>

"Did you always see it going this way?" Leon asked as his tongue toyed with the toothpick that sat gently on his bottom lip.

"You said yourself Leon, he's ready. He was ready a long time ago," Gibbs replied simply.

"Yes, but you wanted him to succeed you, didn't you?" Vance asked with a frown as he eyed the paperwork on his desk.

"Ideally. But its what he wants Leon I could tell just by looking at him on my way up," Gibbs nodded. "Give him what he wants. He's ready. And you do need good people overseas."

"But I also need good people here Gibbs. What with the Governor of Hawaii trying to poach Ziva, Ducky preparing to retire and now him wanting a new assignment, McGee will be in charge of MCRT soon enough," Vance sighed.

"Tim's a good agent, you could do far worse," Gibbs replied as he stood.

Leon looked at the man and nodded. "Tell DiNozzo I will consider his request but am not promising anything right now. There is a good chance he may change his mind."

"Not this time," Gibbs muttered as he left Vance's office, hoping that Ducky had finished the autopsy on Petty Officer Foster.

* * *

><p>Having gotten their takeout, they headed to Ziva's apartment and arrived just as the snow really started coming down. "Nothing like a little snow to make you miss the islands huh?" Steve asked as Ziva unlocked and opened her door.<p>

"You can say that again. The forecasters suspect this winter to be quite harsh," she sighed as she pulled off her coat and kicked her boots off, leaving them scattered around behind the door. Making her way into the kitchen, she pulled out a bottle of beer from the fridge for Steve and her bottle of wine and a glass for herself. "It isn't your usual that I know you like. The store did not have any when I picked it up last week."

"It's fine," Steve smiled as he placed the food on the counter and picked up the bottle for a moment. "So what do you want to do tonight? Watch a movie?"

Ziva did not answer immediately as she pulled out plates and utensils. "I had something in mind but not yet. It is time to eat," she shrugged, returning to the island and setting the plates down, eyeing him.

"Does this something have to do with what you and Gibbs talked about?" Steve asked, feeling bold suddenly."

She looked at him innocently. "No. Should there be something?"

"Don't do that Ziva, not with me..." Steve sighed as he began serving up the food. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I did not need him to fly to Israel and commit murder. He and I had our words and it has been settled," she explained. "Anything else?"

"So, you're not mad?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, taken aback by her casual attitude.

Ziva smiled and shook her head. "No. I am not mad. Just don't tell him everything? He may be my boss but he is the closest thing to family I have. I doubt you tell your sister or your father everything."

"No, you're right," Steve conceded. "But uh, you do need someone who you can be completely open and honest with. Everybody does."

"That is something I am learning. That will likely be the hardest to work on. But I am trying."

"Me too," he smiled, offering her a plate of food before serving up his own. "I want to talk to you about something. After the case, when you're well again."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Is it about the liaison position?"

"Partly, yes," Steve replied. "But there's more to it than that. Have you thought about it?"

She blinked and nodded. "I have, but I still do not have an answer to it. I am sorry."

"It's alright, I didn't expect one now," he replied. "But uh, lets just forget about that for now and focus on us in the here and now. At least for tonight."

Ziva looked at him for a long moment. "Very well. Though if you wish for me to be honest with you, you should do the same with me and not put things off if you need to say something."

"If I feel the need to say something, I'll say it," he nodded. "But you're the one who taught me a long time ago and reaffirmed just recently that some things are better left unsaid. Am I right?"

"True. But if I do agree to your - offer, it would change things greatly for you and I in a number of ways that either of us ever consider before," she said softly.

"I know that," he replied. "And I'm prepared for it. While I've never quite gotten _this far_ in my previous relationships, I know that there's going to be some major give and take between us."

"Let's just eat dinner now and see how this goes? I am still angry with Gibbs about forcing you to work the case while you are here on vacation. He should not have done that."

"He didn't force me," Steve replied truthfully. "Think of it as inter-agency cooperation. If you do decide to take the reassignment, NCIS and Five-0 will be working together a lot more anyway. Gibbs and Vance believe that I can be of some help. Once we get the case wrapped up, you're all mine."

She chuckled as she ate some of her food slowly. "That would be NCIS in Hawaii more than NCIS in Washington D.C.. But I am looking forward to getting this case over with already. Everything that I've read so far seems like this will be a complicated one."

"Hopefully Gibbs and McGee will be looking closer at the incident on the _Ranger_. Two crewmen testifying against their supervisor winding up dead within days of each other doesn't look all that good for the supervisor," Steve replied. "But enough about work for now. Tell me what you've been up to while we've been apart."

"Aside from working? Not much. I more or less been trying to prepare things for you to come but I got sick and fell behind on a lot. I really wanted to take you out and around. Maybe go to dinner with the team. I know Abby is excited to have you around."

"Don't I know it. She's a never-ending ball of energy. Makes me wonder what they put in that stuff she drinks," he grinned. "Did you go to the film festival you were talking about on your last visit to the islands?"

She shook her head. "No. We ended up catching a case the same weekend that sent Tony and I to Gitmo. He had wanted to attend much more than I though there was a couple films that I was interested in viewing. He did not stop complaining the entire time we were in Cuba," she sighed. "I still need to deal with him again. I know he is not pleased with your being here."

"It's understandable though," Steve sighed. "Maybe in time he'll grow to accept the fact that you're moving on with your life and that being with me is what you want. At least for the time being..." He didn't want to put all of their eggs in one basket, especially with the decision that was still hanging over their heads.

Ziva hummed in response, not willing to say anything as she had the feeling of a coughing fit settling in her throat. Moving around the counter, she smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. She wanted more but she did not want to risk infecting him with her cold as she had only just began a strong antibiotic and cough medicine from her doctor visit earlier that afternoon.

He pulled her into his lap and shifted her plate of food beside his while enjoying their closeness. "So if you weren't going to chew me out for telling Gibbs... what do you have planned for me tonight?" he asked with a smirk.

"That depends on you - and my ability to fight off my cough. I still had not decided yet," she grinned and took a bite of broccoli from her plate.

"Well I think the best way to get rid of this cold of yours is to raise your temperature, get you sweating," he whispered as he began planting kisses on her neck.

"You may end up only catching whatever I have," Ziva breathed out as her eyes fluttered closed with a smile. "Having the flu in Hawaii does not sound particularly fun."

"I'm a SEAL ma'am," he grinned, kissing her neck some more. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Living on the edge," she chuckled and shifted herself so that she was more centered on his lap with her legs around his sides so that she could face him, nipping along his jaw. She had a slight wheeze from her coughing fits but otherwise was finding herself becoming more and more participating.

His hands found her hips as his mouth covered hers. To hell with her cold, he'd take some vitamins afterward. His hands slipped under her shirt and he enjoyed the warm of her skin on his as his food, their case and everything else was suddenly forgotten.

Ziva let her nails dig into his shoulders as she met his kisses with equal intensity. "Bedroom..." she managed to let out when they parted long enough to take in some much needed oxygen.

Taking a firmer hold of Ziva, he stood up with her still clinging to him and began walking toward the bedroom, kissing her between each step. Finally reaching her room, he walked her over to her bed before sitting her down at the foot of it gently.

She grinned up at him in the darkness of her room as she reached to his waist to undo his belt and work on removing his clothes. Her hands moved in a familiar routine and it did not take long at all for the heavy fabric to fall from his hips. Tugging his shorts down as well, she was more than eager to take him in her mouth with a low hum of pleasure.

"Amazing..." he half moaned-half mumbled as he just allowed her gorgeous mouth to work its magic, his fingers stroking her hair as she elicited sounds from him that no other woman could.

She looked up at him as she continued to tease his increasing length with her tongue. "You like that?" She asked with a sly smile.

He muttered something that sounded like "Understatement" as he began moving his hips slowly.

Ziva settled her hands on the sides of his hips, keeping her mouth open for him to continue. Every time he pulled out she looked back up at him, licking her lips. "More?"

His response was always a nod, a moaned "Yes," or simply a thrust back into her mouth. However, it wasn't long before his tolerance was being tested and as much as he wanted to allow her to do what she did oh so well, he had promised to make her sweat. With an audible pop, he pulled out of her mouth once again and began to unbutton her shirt quickly.

"In a rush are we?" She laughed as she pulled the clothing over her head much quicker and proceeded to rid herself of her pants.

"I'm hungry," he growled and helped her remove her pants before burying his face between her legs.

All she could do was let out a small yelp as she fell back to the bed and her legs lingered in the air before settling over his shoulders. Closing her eyes to let herself give into the feelings, Ziva panted slightly as she occasionally lifted her head to watch just to find herself back down and beginning to squirm.

His mouth went to work, teasing her labia as she writhed above him. He could already feel the warmth pouring from her in waves with each stroke of his talented tongue.

Ziva's hands sought out somewhere to rest them. From her sides to her breasts to finally his head where her fingers buried in his hair, moaning his name repeatedly.

"You'll wear it out, y'know," he grinned, looking up at her for a moment before cupping her breasts with his large, warm hands and returning his attention to her sex.

"I don't think that's possible," she moaned out. One of her hands came up and rested over his on her breast, holding him there.

Squeezing her breasts gently, the tip of his tongue flicked over her clit. He knew she was almost ready for what she really wanted.

She let out a gasp when be nibbled just a little harder then he normally did. "Oh! Damn it," she growled, tugging on his hair. "Get up here," she ordered.

Looking up again, he smirked. "Yes Ma'am." He crawled up her body until he was looking intently into her eyes and after a few brief deep breaths, he thrust his member into her in one slow, intent motion.

Her eyes flashed open at his intrusion into her body and smiled. "So good," she murmured, lifting her head to kiss.

"I know I am," he whispered with a smug grin as he started grinding into her with a slow rhythm. "But you're the only one that can keep up with me."

Letting let head fall back, she shifted so that she was more comfortable under his weight. "You can do more than this I know," she teased.

"But we have all night," he smiled, kissing her lips gently. "I _really_ want you to get a good sweat on."

"Yes and we can go again and again, and again..."

"You do want to be able to walk into work tomorrow don't you?" he asked casually. "Because the last time we went again and again, and again we couldn't move the morning after."

She pretended to think about it before thrusting her hips into his roughly. "I can deal with it. If only for Gibbs to realize he was out of line to have you work."

"Then might I suggest..." he grinned before fulling out and flipping her onto her stomach before roughly thrusting back into her from behind. "... we make things easy to begin with." With that, his hips began to move fast and hard against her, hammering her insides steadily.

Ziva's eyes rolled back and she pulled her leg up so that he had more room to bury his cock in her. "Yes, yes," she chanted as her fingers twisted up in the sheets.

A low growl rumbled through his chest as he slammed into her. He suddenly felt very pre-historic. His vice-like grip on her hips a sign of his possession of her and he knew she felt the same every time he filled her and their bodies touched.

She moved up to her knees and looked over her shoulder at him with hazey eyes. Reaching between them, she rubbed at her clit hard. Knowing he was still awhile off before he would be releasing, she yearned for her own just then. "Right there," she encouraged.

And hit that spot he did. All that could be heard in her room at that moment was his growls, her moans and their bodies slamming together repeatedly. His thumb found its way to her backdoor and pressed against it lightly as his other hand grabbed her left breast roughly.

She felt him shift after a few moments to grind himself deeply into her. It was enough for her to cum and her body fell lax briefly but she managed to stay up on her knees so that Steve didn't miss a step.

He felt her body go limp as her pussy gripped and grabbed for him with every thrust of his hips. Taking his chance as she rode out her climax, he took his now slick cock and placed it at her butt hole before applying a gently building pressure.

Ziva let out a breath as she felt him enter her again. As he slowly began to pull out of her ass, she pushed back to keep him in. "Let me feel you fill me again," she grinned.

He did as she so cheekily asked. Sliding all the way in slowly until he felt her flesh touch the base of his cock. She was so incredibly tight, and hot. And as much as he loved fucking her pussy and her mouth, he took so much pleasure in fucking her ass because he didn't get to do it as often as he'd like. His girl needed to walk and sit after all.

"I love feeling you inside me so much," she sighed and readied herself for him again.

"And I love that you love it," he moaned as her sphincter squeezed at his member for encouragement. His pace began slow again, he wanted her to get used to his being inside her before he really made his presence known. Periodically he would spit on his cock as he withdrew to give her a little more lubrication to work with.

"Side drawer I have a bottle," she smiled.

"Prepared for anything aren't you," he said breathlessly as he reached over for the bottle of lube. Pulling his cock out of her, he coated it and her slightly gaping hole before sliding himself back in a little more rougher than before.

She let out a grunt and leaned down as be pressed his hand on her back softly. "I do have my own toys when I do not have you to satisfy me."

"Oh really," he growled as he ploughed into her at a quick, hard, steady pace. "We will have to have fun with those later."

Ziva panted hard with each thrust he gave her. "Anytime..." She managed to get out before she began crying out loudly in pleasure.

"How about now..." he moaned as he reached into the drawer he got the lube from and found an ample sized vibrator that he switched on and held against her clit.

The addition was enough to send Ziva much louder despite a small coughing fit. The headboard that she reached out to brace herself with banged the wall harder. It wasn't long before her neighbor banged back, yelling for them to quiet down.

With a chuckle, Steve pulled her upright, away from the headboard. Still fucking her, he kissed her neck and covered her mouth with his hand as he slipped the vibrator inside her pussy.

Her eyes flew open at the combination of the angle and double penetration had her wanting to scream out. It wasn't the first time she had two cocks in her, even if the second wasn't artificial. But Steve was particularly gifted in his endowment that always satisfied her deeply. Laying her head back on his shoulder she watched him with her mouth still covered. She gave him a moaning sigh as her hands gripped his thigh and ground back against him.

Steve felt Ziva's body temperature rise along with his own as they carried on fucking like that for what seemed like hours, they tried other positions and after a quick scrub down he took her mouth and pussy again. By the time they finished, they both had multiple orgasms and their sexual hunger was well and truly sated. In the early hours of the morning Ziva was snuggled against him cozily as she snored lightly against his chest and the last thought he had as he drifted off to sleep was _Life is good._


	5. Chapter 5

McGee shot upright at the sound of his phone ringing. Having worked late into the night getting more info on the _Ranger_ case and looking into Petty Officer Foster, he finally finished his work at around 3am but decided against making the trip home as it would waste valuable sleep time. Instead, he crashed on the floor of his cubicle, something that Gibbs' team had gotten used to over the years.

"Special Agent McGee," he yawned after fumbling for his phone.

"_This is your wake up call Probie,_" the voice on the other end replied. "_Did you find anything out that will close this case faster?_"

"Damn it Tony," McGee sighed. "I spent half the night doing the gruntwork of two agents. I'll brief you when everyone comes in."

"_I'm on my way to check out this former CO now. I doubt our ninja and pretty boy will be on time._"

"Oh yeah? How much?" McGee asked as he spotted Ziva stepping off the elevator with a huge grin on her face. She was walking hand in hand with McGarrett, whose grin rivalled her own.

"Does it matter? Just tell Gibbs where I am. I'll be back sometime this afternoon," Tony grumbled.

"Come on. A hundred bucks says that Ziva and Steve are in before 9am," McGee grinned, offering the pair a silent wave.

The man was silent on the other end for a moment. "I don't think so. Not falling for that. Just tell Gibbs will ya?"

"Yeah yeah," McGee replied before putting the phone down. "He didn't go for it. Morning guys."

Ziva smiled. "Good morning McGee. How are you today?" She asked as she dumped her belongings at her desk and taking Steve's coat from him.

"I'll be alright after a strong cup of coffee, a shower and a change of clothes," McGee replied before stifling another yawn.

"Well I can help you out there Elf Lord," Gibbs said as he strolled into the bullpen with a cup of coffee in each hand before handing one to McGee.

"Thanks boss," Tim smiled gratefully as he reached for his monitor remote. "Uh Tony asked me to tell you that he's going to speak with former Chief Petty Officer Leo Hiu."

An image of the discharged Engineer as well as his biographical details filled the plasma screen by Gibbs' desk.

"This the guy our victims testified against in the JAG case?" Steve asked with a slight frown. "And DiNozzo went alone?"

"He is an idiot," Ziva mumbled. "I will talk to him later and hopefully set him forward. He is beyond ridiculous now. Gibbs, I am feeling better. I can go try to catch up to him..."

"Alright," Gibbs nodded, wondering whether on not to tell her about DiNozzo's plans. "McGee, the shower'll have to wait. Back her up. McGarrett, you're with me."

McGee was about to groan with frustration only to earn Gibbs' death glare. "Grab your gear."

"Be careful won't you?" Steve asked, looking intently at Ziva.

Ziva rolled her eyes and said, "I always am. You do not let Gibbs boss you around too much."

"So you keep saying," he grinned as they began walking away from one another in opposite directions. "See you soon, okay?"

"We'll go home at 5 pm no matter what today.I'll be back after I strangle my partner."

"And then I'll take you out to dinner, wherever you wanna go," he called as he reached the aft elevator, only for Gibbs to get frustrated and pull him inside.

Ziva chuckled and found herself in a coughing fit as she and McGee headed out. "What were you and Tony talking about on the phone?"

"Just Tony being Tony. He figured you and Steve would be late getting in," McGee replied. "How are you feeling by the way. You look much better than you did yesterday."

"I feel better but still have to deal with the antibiotics from the doctor. Steve took very good care of me last night," she smiled cheekily.

"I thought he would, he's a nice guy," McGee replied, the innuendo in her comment completely invisible to him. "I guess that's why Tony's acting like he is. The last time you were sick, he was the one bringing you soup and calling to check on you. He never did handle jealousy well."

She sighed as they rode the elevator down to the garage. "I know. I also believed that after our joint investigation in Hawaii that time, they were looking better at becoming friends. I suppose I misread that. Makes me wonder what else I misunderstood over the years."

"I'm not blind Ziva, I know you two have a history. But you've both had plenty of chances to be honest with each other about how you feel or once felt. Whether you choose not to out of respect for Gibbs or out of fear is on you both. Tony just can't handle the fact that you're moving on. Just be gentle with him when you do talk to him," Tim replied. "You're going on vacation when this case is done. I still have to work with him."

Ziva nodded knowing it wasn't going to be easy. She would always have feelings for the man but she was happily in love with Steve even if she couldn't admit it aloud yet. "Let's get this case over with."

* * *

><p>Gibbs and McGarrett strolled into autopsy to find Ducky and Jimmy just finishing up. "Ahh, Jethro, Steven, right on time." the Scotsman smiled.<p>

"What do you got for me Duck?" Gibbs asked going right over to peer over the body.

"Not much I'm afraid. I can confirm that Petty Officer Foster was murdered and his body was arranged to make it look like a suicide. And he fought his murderer. His ribs were bruised and broken quite violently. You already know about the defensive wounds he received..." Ducky trailed off. "It must have been excruciating Jethro. The noose was already pulled tight around his neck and he was struggling to breathe, then his attacker beat his torso with a blunt object to make it even harder for him to breathe. Catch this bastard..."

"But nothing linking the two scenes together? All we have is their history and that isn't enough," Steve replied.

"Well, there was another one of those Hawaiian flowers. It was in his shirt pocket. Mr. Palmer has already delivered to Abigail along with the rest of his clothing," Ducky smiled, sharing a look with Gibbs.

"It's still pretty circumstantial," he added rubbing his hand over his stubbled jaw.

"My dear boy, haven't you learned by now?" Ducky asked with a grin. "Abigail does her best work when the evidence is circumstantial."

"Thanks Duck, if you find anything else,-" Gibbs said as he began strolling out of Autopsy.

"You'll be the first person I call," Ducky finished his sentence.

As the men walked out, Steve looked at Gibbs. "We should have gone to that commanding officer as a group. This didn't feel right."

"DiNozzo can handle himself," Gibbs replied as they stepped into the elevator. "But you're right, he should have gone with McGee or Ziva. Your girlfriend will talk to him and get his head on straight. The last thing he needs is to piss Vance off before the case is over."

He didn't say anything to what Gibbs said but it made him think. Ziva and him never actually classified themselves but he liked it.

* * *

><p>McGee and Ziva pulled up outside Leo Hiu's current address, a small apartment building by an industrial estate on the outskirts of DC. Tony's car was there, but empty. "Hiu found work at one of the factories in their neighbourhood," McGee explained as they got out and looked around Tony's car. "No sign of Tony though..."<p>

"He might be upstairs," Ziva shrugged. "Come on."

"Right behind you," he said as they made their way into the building. Checking the mailboxes in the foyer, McGee frowned. "Uhh, we have a problem."

"What is that McGee?" Ziva asked as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"Hiu isn't listed on any of the boxes. He's either living with someone else who leases the apartment or he's using an assumed name," McGee sighed.

"Who's name is on the apartment listed for him?" She asked, turning to look at him as the elevator arrived.

"That's just it, there was no number listed. Just the block's address," McGee sighed. "We're going to have to knock on every door." As soon as the words escaped his lips, a very loud crash could be heard coming from upstairs. It was the sound of something breaking, like glass or pottery.

Ziva pointed to the door a she ran for the elevator. "Watch outside. I'm going up!" She ordered as she slammed on the button for the next floor.

McGee didn't even have time to respond before Ziva was on her way up.

When the elevator came to a stop, the sound of more crashing and smashing could be heard. As Ziva approached the sound with her weapon drawn, the door was ripped open and Tony stepped out. He had several cuts and bruises and one of his lips was split open.

He looked up at Ziva with a frown. "Don't bother. He got away."

"What happened?" She asked as she holstered her weapon and made her way over. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I was questioning Hiu about his involvement in the _Ranger_ case and I guess I asked the wrong question. He flipped out, we had a fight and he took off down the fire escape. Hopped onto his motorcycle before I got up from under the bookcase he tipped on me. "You know, for a scrawny guy, he's pretty strong."

She nodded as she continue to observe him to make sure he really was fine. "You should have waited for backup or taken someone with you to begin with..."

"I didn't expect him to flip out the way he did," Tony replied, "Plus everyone was busy. I want to get this case over and done with as soon as possible."

"Tony...you are bleeding," Ziva said ignoring his tone. Pulling a napkin from her pocket she reached up to press it to his lip.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, pulling away as he made his way downstairs. "There's a first aid kit in my car. Just get a BOLO out on Hiu's motorcycle."

She frowned as she watched after him before following slowly. The talk needed to happen much sooner then she had thought it would.

Tony entered the foyer, finding for him.

"Tony, are you alright?" he asked as he holstered his weapon.

"Do I look okay Probie!" DiNozzo snapped. "Get a BOLO out on Hiu's motorcycle will ya."

"Uh sure," McGee replied, retrieving his PDA with Hiu's info on. "Will you tell me what happened at least?"

"No!" Tony grumbled before heading for his car.

McGee looked at Ziva who followed Tony out who only shook her head. "I'm going back with him. Will you be okay on your own?" She asked not waiting for a reply as she got in on the passenger side before her partner could drive off.

"Uh sure..." McGee called out. He was about to tell her that Baltimore PD were on their way anyhow but the car took off, heading back toward the Navy Yard.

Ziva was silent in the car as they drove, looking out the window mostly. She tried to think of how the conversation would turn once it started but the possibilities saddened her if Tony continued his current attitude.

"I take it that Gibbs is with Captain Wonderful?" Tony asked snidely. The bleeding had stopped thankfully.

"Steve? Yes, they are but I am sure that they will grow tired of one another soon enough."

"Shame you can't say the same," Tony replied, his foot pressing down on the accelerator.

"I think you know what," Tony growled. "We don't need McGarrett on this investigation and yet he's_there_. Its bad enough I have to listen to you, McGee and Abby go on about him and that team of his, now he has to come here and interfere with my team."

"Let me get this straight...he did not want to be working here. He is supposed to be on vacation and Gibbs insisted on it. I thought you liked him anyhow. That you and Steve settled issues when we in Hawaii yet."

"It won't matter after this case," Tony replied. "I've asked Vance for my own team."

She stared at him, hurt and saddened. "I...wow. I did not expect to hear that." She sat in the car as he continued to drive unable to speak or find any words to say.

"Why? You're gonna be gone soon and Gibbs thinks I'm ready. What reason do I have to stick around?" he asked.

Ziva just shook her head and looked out the window, fighting the urge to cry over the potential loss of a friend. She did not wish to think about it or acknowledge it yet.

* * *

><p>When they pulled into Tony's parking space, Gibbs was waiting for them, his trademark scowl seemed to be glued in place.<p>

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble," Tony muttered, speaking for the first time since his revelation. "And given that he's looking at me... I guess you're off the hook."

"Oh dear," she murmured. "Good luck." Making a quick escape to leave the two alone she went to find Steve for details.

"Uhh, hi boss," he said as he made the short walk of misery and stood before Gibbs who seemed to stare right into his soul.

"You mind telling me just what the hell you were thinking?" Gibbs whispered, which made Tony cringe. He knew he was really in trouble.

"It's bound to happen at some point Boss. You know that. Now seemed to be a good time..."

"I'm not talking about you wanting your own team, DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped, "I trained you, I know you're ready. I even told Vance you were. And then you go pull this... something a probie learns not to do on his first day! You questioned a suspect without back-up!" The anger in his voice rose and yet he was still whispering.

"Oh...that. I had a thought and wanted to chase it down..."

"Now is not the time to get smart with me DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. "Hiu was involved in an accident not long after he got away from you. He's dead!"

Tony paled significantly. "Oh man... I'm sorry Boss."

"Not as sorry as Hiu," Gibbs sighed. "Ducky and McGee are handling the scene. I'm on my way up there now. You... get yourself cleaned up. Vance wants to see you in an hour."

"Yes Boss. Will do Boss..."

"And DiNozzo... apologise to Ziva," Gibbs said before clipping him upside the head. "She doesn't deserve your attitude. And if I were her or the SEAL, I would've knocked you on your ass long before now." With that, he patted his protege on the shoulder and headed for his car.

Tony didn't say anything but he knew he was going above and beyond being an asshole by that point. Still he did not want to quite give in yet.

* * *

><p>Steve left Vance's office to find Ziva waiting for him in the reception area. "Hey, I can see why you like being with NCIS. The pay's not half bad," he grinned as he showed her his cheque for services rendered. His smile soon faded when he realised she was upset. "Is something wrong? Is Tony okay? Is McGee?"<p>

"Yes. Everyone is alright I suppose but ... I do not know. I am sure everything will be fine," Ziva replied. "I just wanted to wait for you."

"Come on, lets go talk somewhere," he smiled, draping an arm over her shoulder. "You can fill me in on what happened with DiNozzo and I can tell you about Hiu."

"Alright. I just want to go get something first. I'll meet you by my desk?" She smiled.

"Okay, see you soon," he smiled, planting a kiss on her temple before they parted ways.

Tony had gone into the men's room to compose himself, nodding at Agent Jenkins who walked in at the same time. Sighing he went straight to the urinal.

"Hey DiNozzo, you still owe me ten bucks for the fantasy football league pot," Jenkins said before noticing the state Tony was in. "But uh... get it to me whenever. It's cool." As Jenkins got into the_flow_ of why he was in there, the door opened once again.

Tony turned and looked around, rolling eyes at the sight. Zipping up his pants he went over to the sink, effectively ignoring him.

Steve didn't care that Jenkins was in the room, he just stood there and stared at the back of Tony's head. "You're an idiot, you know that."

Jenkins froze, stopping mid-flow. He had to get out of there, but he needed to finish too.

"I've been told as much," he sighed as he washed his hands. "If you excuse me, I have work to do..."

"No, you gonna stay and you're gonna listen," Steve said, standing his ground. "Ziva cares about you alright. She's your friend, your partner and a lot more besides. I know you guys have history. I can tell that by the way you look at each other. But you acting like a jerk and putting yourself at risk won't help her or you. You'll push her away and then you'll lose someone special in your life. Take it from me, because I lost her once. I'm grateful I got the chance to get to know her again, to be in her life. And if all she wanted from me was friendship, I'd count my lucky stars at the end of the day. You should too."

Jenkins' eyes widened as he started to finish his business. Just as he turned, he heard the door open again as Agent David enter with a murderous glare in her eyes.

"Oh for the love of... this is a men's room!" he said as he hastily zipped up his pants and buckled his belt, edging toward the door, giving McGarrett and Ziva a very wide berth..

"You do realise that you've just earned us _another_ lecture on inappropriate behaviour in the workplace," DiNozzo said nonchalantly.

"He did not wash his hands again. Yuck," Ziva shuddered. "Leave us Steve."

"You know where to find me," he said, looking into her eyes. With that, he left.

"I see the obedience training's paying off," Tony said, checking his now clean face in the mirror.

"Do not be such a donkey's butt. He has been nothing but friendly with you and I know that he would be honored to be your friend if you let him. Yes, I have considered joining his team and the more you act like this it makes it harder to make any decision."

"Come on Ziva, we both know you're going to go. I've seen the way you look at him. You've never looked at another man like that, not while I've known you." Tony replied. "I've never got that look from you. So who are you kidding. You love the guy and its not as if he'll move here after what you've told me."

She ran a tired hand over her head. "Maybe but that also does not mean that I wish to end my relationships here which is the way you are making it seem and that...that was never my intention. Hell, I actually was looking forward to having everyone over if I did go. And you to help me the most. You are my best friend here. You know me better than even Abby. I can't lose you..."

"But you will. If you go to Hawaii, you'll get new friends, a new partner, a whole new life that I can't be a part of because I'd have to watch you love another man again. And I can't do that Ziva... I'm sorry but I don't have it in me. So I'm going to get my transfer and leave or I'm gonna quit," he replied before brushing past her on his way to the door. He paused for a moment, his tone lighter than before. "I will say this though Ziva. I hope you are happy... I really do." And then he left, leaving her alone with the home truths she didn't want to face.

It took her several minutes to compose herself before she returned to her desk where she immediately started her work again. Avoiding looking at either man, she knew she had made her decision and it was one that no one would be pleased with.

When Tony made his way upstairs to see Vance, Steve took the opportunity to check on Ziva, having completed his report. "Hey... I take it that things didn't go well?"

She let out a breath and shook her head. "No. Which makes this more difficult to say...I'm sorry Steve. I can't do this. Not now. I can't be with you romantically and I cannot join your team either. I do not wish to lose any of my friends here. Not one."

"Ziva..." he was taken aback by the sheer amount of information that escaped her lips. She didn't want to be with him, for her friends sake. "Can't we talk about this?" he asked. "Let me talk to Tony." But he could tell just by looking at her, she'd made up her mind and she wasn't about to change it.

Fighting the urge to storm into Vance's office and confront Tony, he pulled the weapon he had loaned and placed it on her desk. "Well I hope a man that makes you choose between his friendship or your future happiness is worth it... I really do." He placed his hand against her cheek. "I'll leave your spare key under your mat. Say goodbye to everyone for me, tell them that it was great to work with them again." Reluctantly, he stepped away and proceeded for the elevator.

Blinking, she looked over at him. "Please do not leave..."

"What would you have me do Ziva? Stay and spend my vacation knowing that you'd rather be here than with me?" he asked, "After everything we've been through together... I could have handled carrying on the long distance thing for a while longer. But to choose not to be with me for a man who doesn't care about your feelings enough to want to see you happy... I'm sorry... I just can't."

Boarding the elevator, he slammed his fist into the wall of the car and then pressing the button to head down.

Swallowing hard, she sat back down fighting the urge to cry. All she could do was stare at her desk surface and still was when Tony finally returned some time later.

"Where's McGarrett?" Tony asked, not even looking at her as he rounded his desk and sat down, slipping an large envelope into one of his drawers.

Bracing herself, Ziva returned back to reality. "He left. He will most likely return to Hawaii tonight," she answered softly, keying up get notes on the computer.

"Good," Tony replied. He was about to say something else, but his phone rang. "DiNozzo."

Even from her seat across the bullpen, Ziva could here Gibbs' distinctive tone.

"Are you sure?" Tony frowned before listening to his mentors response. "Uh, there's a problem there boss. McGarrett's on his way home..." He looked up at Ziva with a frown.

"They found a third body, he died _after_ Hiu's accident. Gibbs wants all hands on deck, including Steve," he told her before listening to Gibbs once more. "He wants to talk to you?"

She glared at him as she made her way across the floor and took the phone. "Hello Gibbs."

"_What happened?_" Gibbs asked bluntly.

"I do not wish to lose any of my friends. That is all," she said, looking directly at Tony. "It - was not meant to be..."

"_Where is he?_" Gibbs snapped, already planning to talk to them all individually.

"Gibbs...he is likely packing his belongings from my apartment. I am sure he has his travel arrangements by now."

"_I want you and DiNozzo to meet us at the crime scene. Jimmy's on his way back with Hiu's body and the evidence from the crash. Warn Abby that she'll be pulling an all nighter,_" Gibbs explained. "_McGee will text you the info._" With that, the call ended.

Hanging up the phone, she returned to her desk to collect her coat and looked at Steve's sidearm with a frown. "Gibbs wants us to meet him on the scene. Call Abby to let get know no one is going home tonight."

"No one?" Tony asked also eyeing the gun, "Does that also mean...?"

"I do not know what he is doing. I am not asking either. You wanted him gone and he is. I do not wish to dwell on it any more," Ziva snapped, full of pain as she shoved McGarrett's weapon in her desk and walked away.

* * *

><p>Steve didn't waste no time in packing up his stuff. It'd be difficult to get a flight out to Hawaii on such short notice so he planned to stay at a hotel and fly out the next day. He wasn't about to wait, nor was he prepared to fight a hopeless battle with Ziva, she'd made up her mind.<p>

Yes, Tony meant a lot to her. Steve knew that already, but he didn't think she would end things with him because of Tony's disapproval. He wondered whether to write her a note, to tell her that he was sorry things got to this, to call her a fool for making the choice she did and a lot more besides. Instead, he left the gold pendant he had bought her before coming out to DC on her pillow and left.

Putting the key under the mat, he made his way down and out into the street where Gibbs was waiting for him, leaning against his car. "I don't want to hear it," he said simply. "I'm going to a hotel and tomorrow I'm going home."

Gibbs smiled lightly. "So you're leaving without trying? I have a spare room you can use but I need you for this case."

"Ziva's made up her mind already. All I have to do is look at her to know that," Steve growled. "And in case you hadn't noticed, Hiu's dead. I filed my report and now I just want to get the hell out of this city and away from DiNozzo before I do something I'll regret."

"And we have another body. Killed after the accident with Hiu. She just needs time to cool off. She'll change her mind. I'm sure of it," he said. "Stay around and wait it out. For Ziva...unless you don't think she's worth a couple more days."

Of course she was worth it, she meant the world to him even if she had just ripped his heart out. Staring back at Gibbs with a scowl, he walked around the car to the trunk and tossed his bags inside. "Keep them both out of my face," he said, "I mean it Gibbs. I'm here to finish the case and then I'm gone."

Gibbs knew that he knew that would be next to impossible but the fact that he was staying for now was good. First thing he needed to do when they got to the scene was give DiNozzo the head slap of his life.

As they set off for the crime scene, Gibbs had filled him in on the discovery of the body and how Ducky had determined that the third member of the group of sailors who had reported Hiu had died after the accident which cost Hiu his life occurred.

"So Petty Officer..."

"Malcolm Travis," Gibbs said as they turned down the street leading to the crime scene.

"So Travis was the key witness in the case against Hiu. Travis, Foster and Pekelo all accused Hiu of misconduct, but it was Travis who really had the beef with Hiu. Over the bad performance reviews?" Steve asked, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"And covering up drug smuggling that he tried setting him up for," Gibbs added. "More than enough motive for murder."

"Yeah, except Hiu didn't do it. Not the last murder anyway cos he was already dead. He wasn't married and wasn't in a steady relationship. So he either had an accomplice or was innocent all along," Steve shook his head. "Hiu could have died for no reason."

The older man didn't say anything as they pulled up to house. "Find out from McGee and Ducky what they need you to do. I need to talk to DiNozzo."

Nodding, Steve spotted Ziva and Tony off by the MCRT truck. She was talking to a uniformed cop, he could tell just by looking at her that she didn't want to be there, working. She was hurting. He knew because he was too. Tony had just finished interviewing an older woman, presumably a neighbour when Gibbs approached him. Shaking his head, Steve went inside the house to find McGee and Ducky, telling himself to concentrate on the job so that he could leave as soon as possible.

"Hey Boss," Tony greeted before filling him in on what they learned but he knew that wasn't what was on the man's mind. "Boss?"

He spotted Jimmy arriving in the ME truck over Tony's shoulder and knowing that Ziva was in earshot and had wrapped up her conversation with the LEO, he shot her a look. "Ziva go help Jimmy with Ducky's gear. DiNozzo and I need to talk."

She looked at the two and frowned. Nodding, she began to make her way over to see Steve talking to McGee. Ziva looked back at Gibbs who was still watching her to make sure she left the area.

Tony eyed her and McGarrett with a guilty frown of his own as he waited silently for his lecture from his mentor and friend.

"When did you start leading this team, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, snapping his fingers to get Tony's attention focused on him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "You are the team leader..."

"So what gives you the right to dictate who and who doesn't help us with our cases?" Gibbs asked, his cold eyes not leaving DiNozzo's.

Tony cringed and avoided his eyes. "I don't have an answer for that. We...we have handled larger cases on our own. And it was his decision to leave."

"No, you forced Ziva to choose between her family and a man that she could be happy with. A man you should be thanking for making her so happy, someone you should at least try to get along with for her sake. He does. You know, he was genuinely worried when you went off to interview Hiu alone," Gibbs explained. "He's making an effort. You should too or take some leave until your transfer comes through. Either way, you make this right. I won't ask again."

He blinked with a quick nod that let Gibbs walk off to talk to Ziva. Running his hand over his jaw, he looked over at the man and sighed. He had gone back on his own word after their talk in Hawaii that time and he knew it. Did he really want to leave or was the transfer request made just out of spite? That was easy.

"Thanks for the help Ziva, but I got it from here," Jimmy smiled as he hoisted the gurney up the stairs, having spotted Gibbs enter the house with a sour expression before approaching Ziva.

She stood there unsure what else to do that allowed her to avoid both Steve and Tony for the time. "I do not want to talk about it Gibbs."

"That's funny, because you don't lead this team," Gibbs replied with a small grin as he pointed to the kitchen. "It's like I just told DiNozzo... I do!"

She flashed a glare at him. "Nor did I ask Steve to leave. I ask him to stay in fact despite my ending our romantic involvement. You cannot blame me for that."

"No, but I can blame you for letting DiNozzo get to you like you were one of his one night stands," Gibbs whispered. "Do you love Steve?"

"Yes but sometimes it is not enough because while I could be happy with him a part of me will never let myself give into it completely if I lost any of you here because of one relationship," she argued, her own hurt clearly visible for all to see.

"You're not going to lose us Ziva, that's the point. We're not gonna let it happen," Gibbs replied. "Abby's already talking about what it'd be like to visit you if you did move to Hawaii. So what if DiNozzo isn't happy about it. We're not exactly jumping for joy at the possibility of you going either, but we accept it because we know that you'll be happy."

"And Tony? I really do want them to be friends. I want him to be a large part of my life if I did go as well but that isn't going to happen if he doesn't try to put our past behind him," Ziva cried as she looked over towards them trying to work the scene at the same time causing her body to stiffen with uncertainty of the two.

"Maybe someday they will be friends... but you can't expect Tony to get along with him from the get-go," Gibbs replied. "Look at Fornell and I. There was a time when we barely spoke."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I know that. I do expect however Tony to at least be civil to him. He was more behaved with Michael than he is with Steve!"

"That's because Michael wasn't a threat to him back then. He knew that if you had to choose between Michael and the team... and Tony, it was a safe bet," Gibbs explained. "You were contemplating leaving the team for Steve so of course Tony did something to fight his corner."

"He had no problem believing I turned my back on NCIS before he killed him. Nothing will change. You know that. Not until Tony realizes that I can have them both in my life. It just won't happen. I have work to do Gibbs. Is there any thing else?" Ziva asked feeling more irritated.

"You've got until the end of the case to make things right with Steve," he said simply. "If you don't, you'll be making a huge mistake. And when you realise it, you'll want to leave anyway." With that, Gibbs headed back into the house.

She looked after him asks shifted her gaze onto Steve and frowned with the pain she knew she inflicted on him... on them.

"What have we got McGarrett?" Gibbs asked, snapping the younger investigator out of his deep thoughts.

"Uh, another faked suicide. Travis was found in his bathtub by his wife. She says that the note's not written in his handwriting and you'll never guess what was found in the sink by the tub," he said as he looked over his notes.  
>"The same flower we found at the first two crime scenes," Gibbs nodded, handing Steve his car keys. "Lets get everything to Abby. I'll get a ride back with Ducky, you and McGee take my car with everything bagged and tagged."<p>

"You got it," Steve replied, waving McGee over.

Ziva felt the urge to call after him as she watched him and McGee walk away but held back. Making her way back over to Tony, who was busy working and lost in concentration over something. "I am ready to leave whenever you are," she said, unable to look at him directly.

"Gibbs wants us to wrap things up here," Tony explained as he began to pack up his equipment. "You know uh, I can get Probie to do it. If you want to try and talk to McGarrett."

"Why do you think I would need to speak with him?" she asked simply before shoving her camera into its bag and pulled out her scratch pad. "There are a couple of neighbors that I need to finish speaking with. Anything else?"

Sighing, Tony just continued to work. "Just do your job and lets get back to the navy yard..."

Ziva gave him a curt nod and walked away, glancing at the dark sedan that drove away and let out a breath. Gathering her composure again, she set about collecting the stories from possible witnesses and piecing together the day's events.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride back to the Navy Yard was quiet. Ziva could easily see Tony trying to say something but every time he opened his mouth he just closed it and turned back to his thoughts. Staring out of the window, she toyed with a delicate chain that held both the Star of David charm Tony had given her for Christmas and a charm that she had added to it with a small dolphin from Steve, symbolic of her first personal trip back to Hawaii. The only thing in the world she could ever wish for was for the two she felt the strongest about, though in different ways, could simply get along.

Ziva's phone rang, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two agents. Tony was surprised at just how relieved he was to hear her awful ring tone.

"Hello?" she answered briskly, rubbing her free hand over her forehead as if it would help the headache that was forming.

"_Are you insane!_" Abby practically screamed down the phone. "_McGee just told me that you broke up with Steve and that he almost left!_"

She pulled the phone away from her ear and winced. "Abby, please calm down. I did what I had to do. That is all. Please lets not discuss this now. I am not in the mood..."

"_My lab, as soon as you get here!_" the Goth forensic specialist replied in a quieter but firmer tone, ending the call before her best friend could protest.

"I have work I need to - She hung up on me..." Ziva commented, staring at the phone. "Great. I did not need this _now_!" she complained, slamming her phone shut and shoving it into her purse.

Tony was about to respond but couldn't find the words. In frustration, he sped up and pulled into a nearly empty parking lot before slamming on the brakes.

Thank god for seat belts as Ziva nearly was propelled into the dashboard. "Tony? What are you doing?"

"Shut up," he snapped. "Listen and listen clearly, because I'm not going to say this again."

Her mouth closed as she stared at him, confused and angry. She couldn't help but to wonder what he was up to and why. She gave him all she could that day without being able to give herself and everyone was paying the price. "What?" she asked sharply.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice softer. "Making you choose between our friendship and him... it was wrong."

The angry edge in Ziva's eyes softened slightly. "Yes. It was wrong but as I said to you then, I had no intention of losing you as a friend, no matter who I was with or where I may have moved. You - you could not accept anything and I just _cannot_ lose you like that. Tony - I love you yes, but not romantically. I said it before and I will say it again. You are my best friend here. I will not let that go for anything."

"How... how can you still call me that after everything I've put you through? Especially in the last few days," he asked, taken aback by her admission. "I made you break not one but two hearts. I made you piss off Gibbs and upset Abby, but most of all I wasn't the friend you need me to be."

"They are each angry with me yes, but they will get over it. Or I know Abby will eventually. Gibbs - I think he would fire me after this case if I do not do something about making it right with Steve which would only force me to accept the position he had offered on his team. I do not know if I want it at all though," she replied, sinking back into her seat and looking out the window tiredly. "All I wanted was for the two of you to become friends. You share so many common interests..."

"That's never going to happen Ziva, I'm sorry," he replied. "He's a nice guy and yes, under different circumstances maybe we would have been good friends. But the history between you and I... well... I don't think I'll ever get over seeing how happy you are with him."

"I was, yes. But tell me how can I be happy knowing that I would lose you in the process? No. It is over. If you are not going to even _try_ for _me_, then I will simply hand my resignation in when this is over before Gibbs could do anything."

"I tried though," he replied, "God help me I tried. But every time you got flowers from him, or talked on the phone, or exchanged emails and texts..."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I have not seen you try except for the dinner in Hawaii before you all left. No Tony. You are holding yourself back from everything. There is so much more you can do, that you can have around you. You just don't want to see it because you are like a dog that lost its bone."

"You're asking me to accept the fact that whenever I see the two of you together, I'm just supposed to sit by while you make me ask myself what if...? All the time."

"Find someone else to be happy with. I was not intending on saying anything until you would have gone back to Hawaii with me, but Kono had been asking when you would be coming out. She was looking forward to teaching you surfing and watching your football with someone that isn't like a brother or related to her. You have been setting yourself up to be miserable simply because you _refuse_to let me go like that," Ziva explained, growing frustrated again.

Tony was intrigued by Kono's interest in him. He thought she was gorgeous, and strong, and smart and funny. In a lot of ways she was like Ziva, but she was also a little young. She wasn't as innocent as McGee was when they first met, but she still had a ways to go. "I... I've tried moving on. I'll keep trying to move on. But it's not going to happen overnight if at all..."

Ziva smiled slightly at him. "I do not expect it to, but a little each day can go a long way to being happy. Didn't you say something like that to me before?" she asked. "If - If I do manage to fix - this with Steve as Gibbs ordered me, maybe you can come to Hawaii next time I go. The resort I had tried last time was gorgeous and inclusive," she said, trying to entice him to the idea and give him the knowledge that she did not simply stay with Steve the entire time.

"Maybe," he nodded with a genuine smile. "But uh... if he doesn't take you back. It'll only serve to give me another reason to hate the guy. I should talk to him too... as much as I don't want to."

"One thing at a time. Try to hate him _less_ for now? Talking to him would be a nice start."

"Alright..." he nodded as he turned the engine back on and set off for the Navy yard once more.

Ziva watched him for awhile more as they drove, hoping to see something in his face. There was a sense of determination that she hadn't taken notice of before so she hoped - prayed that this was a turn in a positive direction for everyone.

By the time the two made it back to the office, they were able to share in a little light conversation about news that was expressed over the radio, Tony commenting on the Kardashian empire and Ziva not knowing who he was speaking about. Walking into the bullpen, she had an amused look of annoyance at him - much as she had shared with him long ago.

"Wheres Gibbs and McGarrett?" Tony asked McGee who was busy working at his computer.

"They're with Ducky," McGee replied. "Uh, Abby was looking for you Ziva."

Ziva sighed as she unloaded herself of her layers of coats and extra sweater. "I know. She called my phone screaming. Seems that someone is unable to keep their mouth shut."

"I'm sorry, Ziva. I really didn't think she'd react like that," McGee shot her an apologetic look.

"It's Abby. Do you ever think she would ever not over react?" she asked back.

"I don't know," Jimmy said as he walked into the bull pen. "She's surprised us on occasion."

Ziva narrowed her eyes on him before looking over at Tony. "Do you want to go check in with Gibbs or shall I? Up to you."

"Umm, that's sorta why I'm here," Jimmy replied. "Agent Gibbs asked me to tell you both to... to..."

"Spit it out Palmer," Tony snapped.

"Don't shoot the messenger okay, but he told me to tell you that if you two haven't sorted yourselves out, you're to go to the conference room and that you're not allowed to leave until you have."

"Gibbs is flooring us?" she asked, confused.

"Benching," Tony interjected. "And it seems so..."

"I think she meant grounding this time," McGee offered with a shrug. "If you ask me I think you two are doing okay now."

"Whatever!" Ziva exclaimed as she sat at her desk and began to review her notes.

"Gibbs' orders, sorry guys," he told them before heading back to autopsy, secretly hoping that Gibbs had left for Abby's lab by the time he got back.

"You're really gonna ignore Gibbs?" McGee asked. "I don't know if you're brave or stupid."

Ziva smiled at him and shrugged. "You said it yourself. We are doing okay. Isn't that right Tony?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the man with the clear indication in her tone that her question was on a variety of levels between them and more.

Just then, McGee's phone rang. "McGee... uh yes boss, he just left. Yes sir, they're right here. Okay. Putting you on speaker now boss." Looking over at Tony and Ziva, a small smile curled his lips. "Uhh, you might need to listen to this. You're on boss."

"_If you two don't get your butts into the conference room now, I'll make the Elf Lord the senior field agent of this team,_" he growled.

"It is not necessary Gibbs. We got the message from Palmer and understood it. Is there anything new on the case?" Ziva asked, not caring about the man's threat and tried to get straight to business confident that Steve was well within hearing distance of Gibbs.

"_McGee, did I wake up this morning to find I'm not in charge?_" he asked his technology specialist.

Ziva had about enough and her anger was bubbling to the surface again and it was evident on her friends there that she was ready to snap soon.

"Uhh, no boss, you're still in charge," Tim replied with a confused frown.

"_Good. DiNozzo. If you and your partner don't get your butts into that conference room right the hell now, your next assignment will be one that floats and I'll send her to the ass end of nowhere. Do I make myself clear?_" Gibbs was furious at that moment. He gave them an order. It wasn't a request. He didn't ask nicely. He told them.

"Crystal," Tony said evenly as he looked at Ziva, who clearly would rather be working than fucking around with her relationships in a triple murder case. "Let's go. He will probably have a few words to say and it'll be that."

She threw her notepad on her desk and nearly stomped up the stairs to the meeting room, just wanting to get whatever Gibbs had up his sleeve overwith.

* * *

><p>"<em>So when are you heading home?<em>" Danny asked over the video call through McGee's laptop.

"The sooner the better," Steve sighed as he looked around the conference room briefly. "I want to get as far away from DC as possible, right now."

Danny shook his head. "_What the hell happened?_"

Ziva pushed the door open, in the middle of a rambling string of curses in every language she knew about Gibbs when she stopped short, causing Tony to walk into her. Her eyes were fixated on the person at the table, fear, pain, worry flooding her body as she waited for someone to break the trance.

"Uh, I'll have to get back to you on that. Say hi to Grace for me and try not to piss Rachel off this time," he said, his eyes focused firmly on Ziva and Tony.

"_Sure, we'll see you when you get home buddy. And uh, I'm sorry,_ Danny sighed before ending the call.

Tony passed around a tense smile and rocked on his heels slightly as he gently pushed Ziva in further, causing her to nearly trip on her feet. "Well isn't this awkward?" he joked lightly and winced when Ziva turned enough to give him her signature death glare.

"Gibbs said I could use the room for a little privacy. I'll get out of your way," Steve sighed, closing the laptop.

"He just ordered us here to - get squared away," Tony replied, keeping an eye on Ziva as he moved around the table slowly to sit.

"Get squared away," Steve shook his head. "You do realise that there wouldn't be a need for this if you could just be happy for Ziva instead of acting like a jealous ex or an over protective brother."

"I paraphrased. I think we've all been set up here," the man admitted and had the decency to look ashamed at Steve's comment.

Ziva flinched at the tone that Steve used and immediately took to a chair. "Please. Just - let's speak calmly? Rationally?" she asked in a small voice.

"Alright, you want me to be calm," Steve replied evenly, eyeing them both from the opposite end of the table before shifting his gaze on Tony.

"You. You know, I knew we wouldn't get along from the moment Ziva told me about your history as partners and as much more. But I was civil, I was polite. I worked at stopping myself from knocking you on your ass, for _her sake_. And yet you fought me at every turn. Again, I can understand why. You care about each other a lot and I'm okay with that. She had relationships before I came along, and after we lost touch. But you could've tried instead of forcing her to choose."

Ziva lowered her head and wrapped her hands around the back of her neck as she listened, fighting the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. "Maybe it was too much of me to have hoped that the two of you would have been friends on any level...I was not, and still am not ready or willing to let either of you go, to lose either of you."

"And you," his attention turned to Ziva, who immediately looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "After everything we've been through. Everything we've meant and still mean to each other. You pushed me away like I was garbage and expected me to stick around anyway... how could you do that. Especially after I had told you that I'd fallen in love with you again."

"I was wrong. Yes. I admit it," she said, feeling choked up. "I - was not thinking clearly and while it felt right in the moment I knew I made a grievous mistake and I am sorry. So very sorry and there is nothing in this world and the next that I could do to make that up to hurting you like that. I do wish to be with you but I also cannot let go of everyone here, especially Tony after losing so much through the years. This team, everyone here is my family and so much of that had been taken away that - it's..." she trailed off trying to think of how she could word her thoughts. "That its like my mind sabotages everything. When Tony said that he was leaving everything here if I went with you - I just lost it."

"I never once asked you to give up everything here. You'd still be a member of NCIS if you joined me in Hawaii and your friends could come and visit anytime they wanted. You know I have the rooms available at my place," he sighed. "I... I can't do anything more to try and convince you that I want this... that I want us to work."

Ziva smiled at him softly. "I know that and I do not want anything else other than what you have already given me - except that the two of you to get along. That is _all_ I've wanted from the beginning, even if you and I were not together romantically as we had become..."

"Guys, this is my fault alright. Steve's right, he's tried and I've been a complete jerk," Tony sighed, a soft apologetic smile played across his lips as he took Ziva's hands. "You should go to Hawaii. At least on a temporary basis, to see if this partnership between Five-0 and NCIS would work and be beneficial. As much as I'd hate to see you go, Gibbs, McGee, Abby... they're right. You'd be nuts not to go."

"Tony. I had made it clear to Steve when he mentioned it to me, and to Governor Jameson when I met her and she brought it up. I was not ready to go there then, and I still am not now. Look at you! You were offered that team in Spain before Jenny died. You were more than capable of leading a team of your own and you turned it down. Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

"Because... because I thought there was a future for us," he replied. "Because I thought you guys needed me more. Because I wanted to take over from Gibbs someday. Lots of reasons."

She shook her head but smiled. "We'll always have each other's backs. I told Steve that I was not yet ready and he had accepted it. I told Director Vance before he could ever approach me about it that I was not interested at this time, which is fine because he did say that he had someone else in mind until I change my decision. Just please. Will the two of you get along? For me? For everyone involved?" Ziva asked, looking between them desperately. "Maybe in time you could become at least social friends..."

Tony turned to Steve with a soft smile. "I'm uh, I'm sorry Steve."

"Apology accepted," Steve replied with a simple nod.

"I'll uh, I'll see you both in the Squad Room. I'll get caught up on the case with McGee and fill you both in once you'd had time to talk," Tony said. "And uh, I'll get us all some coffee."

"That'd be great," Steve's soft smile grew a little broader. "Thanks Tony."

"Yeah..." he said as he left the two of them alone. Sitting across the conference table from one another. It may as well have been a thousand miles long because of the way they both felt at that moment.

Ziva looked at him, her hand moving out slightly, wanting to touch him but held back. "I really am sorry for all of this..."

"Saying sorry won't make it right Ziva... not between us," he explained with the same calm tone she had asked for. "I've never felt like this before, not with anyone. And as strong as I am, when someone I really care about hurts me, I can't take it."

She nodded slowly, knowing that it would take a lot to fix what she clearly broke. "I know. I just do not know what else to say other than how much I am sorry a million times."

"Let's just get this case over with so that I can go home. Maybe we can talk in a couple of days. Once we've both had time to think," he replied before standing and tucking the laptop under his arm.

The fact that he was still strongly wanted to go home stung but it was expectant. Nodding, she stayed in her seat with her head down to hide the tears that filled her eyes. She feared that despite time and distance, it was over. Completely and thoroughly and she only had herself to blame. "Okay," she replied. "Um - could you just let them know that I'll be down shortly. I just need a moment..."

He stopped at the door as he heard the pain in her voice. It was like it whipped at his heart like a cat o' nine tails. "Take your time..." he said genuinely, because he knew exactly how she felt at that moment. With that said, he stepped through the door and proceeded to the squad room to return McGee's laptop, even though it became harder and harder to resist the urge to run back to her and comfort her with every single step.

* * *

><p>When Ziva finally emerged from the conference room, the team including Abby were gathered around the plasma's.<p>

"Ziva, good you're here. Abby caught a break in the case," Gibbs said, sensing how upset she was. "Abby."

"Well I examined the evidence from the crime scenes. What little evidence their was anyway. Whoever murdered the three petty officers did an amazing job at hiding their prints and DNA," she explained. "Lucky for us, Petty Officer Travis, the last victim. Put up a hell of a struggle as he was being drowned in his bathtub. With water splashing everywhere, the killer had to clean up afterward to make it look like he committed suicide. But she made a fatal mistake while doing so..."

"She?" Steve asked, fighting to focus on Abby.

"Yeah, I found a fingerprint on Travis' shaving mirror that didn't match his or his fiance's," she replied. "So I ran it through the database."

Ziva had reached over on her desk and looked through her notes. "One neighbor said that he remembered Travis being friendly with another one of the residents in the complex's gym but didn't have a name of who it could be and said he hadn't seen her in some time."

"That's because up until a few days ago, she was serving aboard the USS Kingfisher on a 3-month training cruise," Abby grinned.

"Well don't keep us in suspense Abs..." Tony chimed in.

"I'd like you all to meet Inara Hiu," Abby said as she tapped the key on her remote. "Leo Hiu's younger sister."

"Does she match the description that the neighbour gave you Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he stared at the girl's file photo for a moment.

"Yes, except with more auburn hair," she said after finding the page specifically about her description.

"Could be a wig, or she could've dyed her hair," Tony replied. "I knew this one girl that dyed her hair every week and... so not important right now."

"McGee, bank records, passport," Gibbs replied. "DiNozzo, get a BOLO out on her car. McGarrett, call your people again, see if they can dig anything up from their end... aaand Ziva..."

She turned around from returning to her desk to look at him tiredly and unamused. "What Gibbs?"

"Let's go get everyone those coffees that DiNozzo promised," he said as he grabbed his gear. Pausing to kiss Abby on her cheek and congratulate her on another fine job.

Ziva and Tony both frowned, knowing they'd been eavesdropped on. "I'd rather just work right now if that is alright," she said. "Please?"

"You can't expect us to work without fresh coffee," he smiled softly. "Come on, Tony's buying you a bearclaw too."

"There is the new coffee machine in the lunch room..."

"You know, I'm really getting sick of this ignoring the boss routine," he whispered.

"Gibbs - I'm not trying to ignore you or be ignorant of you. I just do not want to discuss what I know you want to talk about without making it obvious. I just want to get my work done with so that I can go home and be miserable! Now please. Just leave me to my job..." Ziva snapped, yelling at him.

"Fine, you can help Abby in her lab, she needs help tieing up her loose ends. All this evidence to process... causes backlogs," he said as he left the bull pen alone.

Glaring at the rest of the guys that stopped what they were doing and stared at her, she nodded to Gibbs and locked up her desk before leaving the area. Praying that Abby would not jump on her as well, she slowly took the stairs down rather than finding herself trapped in the elevator.

When she arrived in Abby's lab, she found her friend waiting with a carton of her favourite ice cream in one hand and Bert in the other. "I'm sorry I shouted at you Ziva," she said as she offered up the ice cream and her favourite stuffed animal.

Smiling in relief, Ziva went and sat at the counter after taking the offered presents. "It's alright. Just please. Do not make me talk about it anymore. There is nothing else I can do now to fix it, no matter how much I wish I could." Picking up the spoon on the table, she popped off the lid and let out a sigh as she debated whether she would even be able to hold the girlish vice down.

"Go on, you're not leaving this lab until you eat at least one bite," Abby replied with a resolved look. "And we don't have to talk about anything. I'm just sorry I wasn't a better friend to you when you needed one."

"I brought it on myself too," Ziva pointed out before scooping up a spoonful of the rocky road ice cream to eat, knowing she'd pay for it later with her cold. Shuddering from it, she looked up at her friend. "Is there anything I really can help you with on the case?" she asked between bites.

"No," she smiled. "I'm all done. Gibbs just told you to come down here cos he knew you needed a friend. I know he's been hard on you over this... but it's only because he cares about you so much."

Ziva was quiet as she picked at the ice cream. After several moments she spoke again. "I lost him. Completely. And I do not know how to handle it."

"You didn't lose him," she smiled as Steve stepped into the doorway stealthily. "And if you want to make things right, if you want to get him back. You fight for him. I've watched you fight tooth and nail for people that you don't even know. So why can't you do the same for someone that loves you so damn much. Now uh do me a favor. Keep an eye on my lab while I get a fresh caf-pow."

She nodded as Abby left, letting out a sigh and stabbed the frozen container of her snack with her spoon and pushed out away disgusted. "I am such a fool..." She muttered to herself.

"I don't fall in love with fools, Ziva," Steve announced softly as he stepped into the room. "You made a mistake. A big one yes, but you can still do something about it."

She lifted her head quickly and turned to look at him, hopeful. "Please tell me how I can do that? Because I truly do not know how to fix this now."

"We've still got the rest of our vacation. Lets just pack up and go somewhere. Talk things over," he said. "It was stupid of me to want to wait. To go back home and be away from you before trying to fix things."

"How about we head to LA?" he asked. "It's been a while since I've been."

Ziva blinked in surprise, his choice of location seeming odd. "Oh. Well - may I please run that past Gibbs then. I did not think you would suggest some place that far. After the way he has behaved towards me with these events, I do not believe that he will say no for a short trip away, but that isquite far during an active case."

Steve nodded slowly as he looked at her. "Understandable. You should speak to him, of course. But I think he won't argue and that the rest of your friends here are more than capable of finishing the case without us now."

She nodded, not knowing what else to say in that moment. "Okay then. You left your rental here when you left. Wait for me there while I speak with Gibbs?"

"Sure," he smiled. "But first I just have to do something."

"What is that?" Ziva asked as she had started making her way to the door after closing the lid on the ice cream that Abby had gotten her.

He placed his arm across the doorway, blocking her path before lifting her chin slightly so that his lips could meet hers for a brief yet tender kiss. "That," he smiled softly. They had a long ways to go before things between them would be okay again, but it was a start.

Her eyes closed and she smiled as he pulled away, a sense of relief coming over her.

"See you at the car," he said as he dropped his arm so that she could get by. As much as he hated it when she left him for any amount of time, he sure did like watching her leave."

"Okay. I will try to be quick. You left your coat up there, yes?" she asked as she headed into the elevator but held the door for a moment before it could close to catch his response.

"Yeah," he said simply as he closed Abby's lab for her and proceeded to take the stairs, just because he felt like dancing up them.

Making her way back to Gibbs, she hesitated as she stepped off the lift and return to their work area. "Gibbs? May I speak with you for a minute?" she asked, glancing at Tony with a hopeful smile to convey her gratitude for his attempt to fulfill her request earlier in the conference room.

"Sure," he said as he handed her the cup of coffee he had promised her. They headed behind the stairs leading to MTAC and the Director's office and as she lent against them and took a sip of her favourite blend, he asked, "I take it you've squared things away with McGarrett?"

Ziva shrugged a shoulder, still unsure. "I would like to think so but he and I still have a lot of mending over this. We were talking down in Abby's lab and I know that this is very bad timing to ask you of this but if you weren't so insisted on Steve and I..."

"Vacation form's on your desk, all you have to do is sign it," Gibbs smiled. "The local LEO's are bringing Hiu's sister in for questioning but it's open and shut from here."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Did he speak with you about this before he came down to see me? He did, didn't he? That is why he was so willing to let me come speak with you - he knew you would already say yes -"

"No, I haven't seen McGarrett since I left him in the conference room talking to Danny on McGee's computer," Gibbs explained. "I figured one way or another, you'd want some time off after talking things through with him."

Something about his preparedness about anything related to them unnerved her but she said nothing to it. Not yet at least. She certainly planned on it when she returned. "I will only be a few days I believe. Most likely to the end of the weekend. If you or anyone needs to speak to me, I will have my phone but I will not be in the area at all for anything," she shared, without giving away the fact that she would not even be in the same time zone by the next morning.

"Go," he smiled. "Have a nice trip. And don't bring Tony another gift back... he still plays with that damn puzzle game that McGee got him for Christmas. I'm surprised he gets any work done with that thing."

"This trip isn't about presents. You do not need to worry about that," she chuckled. "I'm just going to let Tony and McGee know and then I am off. Thank you Gibbs."

Gibbs just nodded and made his way up the stairs, heading for Vance's office.

As Ziva made her way around the stairs again, she could see clearly how Tony and McGee cut whatever they were saying short and looked at her. "I am going away for a few days with Steve. To talk and see where he and I stand after everything," she told them bluntly, her gaze passing over Tony more. "I will have my phone on should you need to talk, anytime."

"Don't worry about us," Tony smiled softly. "I hope you and Steve sort things out quickly and have some fun."

"Yeah," McGee added, "And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Come on probie, we want her to have fun with McGarrett, not bore herself to tears," Tony grinned, only to receive a scowl from the tech wizard.

Ziva found herself smiling more brightly as she collected her coat and Steve's. "I will make us dinner one night when I get back. I promise. How does that sound?" she asked, again making it clear her desire for his friendship.

"I'll hold you to that," Tony smiled softly, grateful for the gesture. "Now go will you. We'll tell Abby the good news."

"I would not have it any other way," she replied as she began to head for the elevator. "Have a good night!"

"Night Ziva," her fellow Agents said in unison. After she boarded the elevator, McGee looked to Tony, his smile softening. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Tony asked, "Oh, yeah, eventually. So long as Ziva's happy."

McGee nodded, "Well if you need to talk..."

"He hasn't got time to talk McGee and neither do you," Gibbs said as he strolled into the bullpen. "Baltimore PD are bringing Hiu's sister in now. Lets put this case to bed and go home."

"On it boss," both Tony and McGee said as they rushed to get to their feet in order to follow Gibbs to interrogation. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, thank you," Steve said before ending his call with the Hotel manager in LA. He smiled as soon as he saw Ziva exit the building. "You ready to go?"

"Absolutely," she breathed out with a lightness in her voice that she hadn't displayed in days. "I will need to pack. And you have your things - where now?" she asked, curious as to what he had ended up doing after he left her apartment.

"Well uh, it'll have to be a quick stop at your place. I have to pick up something I left there and you'll need to pack a few things," he explained. "But you'll have to hurry because our flight leaves in about an hour and a half."

Ziva's eyes widened in surprise. "That soon?" she asked, passing him his coat that had the keys to the vehicle. "I can be quick. Do not worry," she winked.

"Oh, I know," he smiled as he got in the car. "And we can always buy anything you leave behind when we get there."

"That's sounds good to me. I doubt we will be able to get something decent to eat before we get on the plane so we will certainly need to do something once we land. It has been a long day and I do not think that you bothered to eat anything yourself."

"Haven't felt like it," he explained as they took off for Ziva's apartment. "There's twenty four hour room service at the hotel I booked so we can definitely eat when we get there though."

"That sounds like a plan," Ziva said slowly, staring at him for a minute in wonder about just how this mini-vacation was going to turn out with everything that happened between them. She wondered what he could have forgotten at her apartment, knowing that he did not usually forget anything even when he was upset.

In her apartment, she quickly went to her storage closet to pull out her suitcase to throw some clothes into it, not caring about making sure they were folded and neat. She could just take them out and let them hang when they checked in after all. She stood at the foot of her bed, staring into the open piece of luggage as she bit her lip feeling positive that she was forgetting something that she knew she would need.

Steve entered her bedroom and picked up the necklace that she had bought him before slipping it back over his head. He shot her a sheepish look but he knew she would understand why he chose to leave it behind. Walking into the bathroom, he retrieved her toothbrush and her other toiletries, slipping them into a ziplock travel bag.

"I think that is everything then," she commented, brushing off the sadness that filled her at seeing that he had left her present behind initially, and still feeling like she was missing _something_. "Can you think of anything else?"

"Not off the top of my head," he replied. "But like I said, anything you forget can be bought when we get there."

"Then I am ready," Ziva grinned, zipping her suitcase closed. "Oh just have to spill out the milk before we leave. I don't want to take the chance of it spoiling while we are gone, even if it is just for a few days."

"Already taken care of," he said as he grabbed her case. "I also switched your electricals off at the mains. Don't want you coming home to a burnt out apartment." With Ziva trailing behind him to lock-up, they made their way back down to the car.

* * *

><p>The flight to LAX wasn't so long that it was uncomfortable but Ziva sat, thumbing through a couple magazines she picked up in the airport, feeling hopeful and anxious for the mending their relationship desperately needed from this trip. It also did not help that despite sitting beside one another, the airline stewardess shamelessly flirted with Steve and his smiles back at her earned him a jealous glare or two.<p>

"She's just being nice," Steve said as he passed her the ice water she had ordered. "And don't make me remind you of our last trip to Hawaii. I saw the way you were looking at the guy at the powerboat rental place."

"I did not look at him in any lewd way. I just couldn't help but wonder what style of martial arts, if any, he practiced. You cannot say that you did not think the same, that he could have been a worthy opponent in a fight," she replied easily and unfazed by his attempt to shift the blame.

"Oh yeah, you can tell a lot by staring at the guys pecs and his ass," Steve teased. "And I never said you looked at him in a lewd way, but you did look_hungry_ by the time we left."

Ziva rolled her eyes and opened another magazine as she settled back into her seat, nearly ripping the page off in her irritation. A part of what he said was true though. She was hungry by the time they left, but her hunger had been more than sufficiently satisfied that afternoon in her hotel room that could leave him with no question of her desire for him.

"So, it'll be late by the time we get to LA, but we could go out if you want? Maybe take a walk after supper," he suggested. "Or we can stay in, watch a movie and head out first thing?"

"You said the hotel has room service so we can just stay in and do something. I am in no rush to do anything but be with you," she smiled.

"Okay," he smiled, leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad you said that because staying in sounds great. If only for tonight."

"To me it sounds great the entire time. Just you and I," she said honestly, looking up at him. "I only want to spend time with you. Not the scenery or the local tourist attractions."

"Whatever you want," he smiled. "We can stay in, watch pay per view, abuse room service and do _other_ stuff all you want."

She picked up her head again with a curious expression. "Is that what you wish for? Because I will be more than a willing participant but if you and I are not - fixed, then it could prove to be rather uncomfortable for you and I if we cannot work ourselves out."

"Oh... no no, I didn't mean to imply that we wouldn't be talking stuff through," he explained. "We have to. We _need_ to. But I want you to have fun while we're here. I want to have fun too. The last few days have been so hectic... this was supposed to be a vacation if you remember. The plans we made..."

"A vacation from the vacation?" Ziva replied in a light, teasing tone. "We should_talk_ before we move on to anything more. Get that out of the way first so that we do not have to sit there for days just lost in worry."

Steve nodded and took her hand. "Well I don't need to tell you how hurt I was by what happened. And I know it killed you to push me away like that. I guess I just need to know that it won't happen again. Even if Tony doesn't come around like you hope. Because I don't think I could take you pushing me away like that again."

"I will not again. And if you and I do not work out, it will not be like that either," she said, closing her fingers around his. "Tony promised he would make the effort and I believe him. He did appear to be genuinely interested when I mentioned that Kono had asked about him."

"I still can't see it," Steve grinned. "Tony doesn't strike me as the type of guy that she'd go for. And if she is interested, I doubt Chin would be happy about her dating someone as old as he is."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "If it helps him to get over you and I being together, why not? Kono is not as sweet and innocent as she may appear to you guys. I think you all have blinders on and refuse to see her for what she is. I agree they may not be each other's _type_ but if they can find some fun in spending time together, then let them be. It would keep him distracted, would it not?"

"I can't promise that Chin won't want to introduce him to the business end of his shotgun, but I guess I can live with Tony's attention focused on Kono," he smiled.

"Kono will set Chin straight on things if it did come to that. Just, let's save all this for later?"

"Sure," he squeezed her hand. She was right. If the conversation turned sour, he wouldn't like to be sat next to her for the remainder of the flight, they'd end up screaming at each other and causing a scene, not that he was hoping for it to go that way. He hoped that they wouldn't fight again for a long time to come.

* * *

><p>Having landed at LAX, they wasted no time in heading over to the hotel to check in. As the bellhop unlocked their room's door and ushered their bags inside, Steve couldn't believe how tired he was, but then again he had been up for nearly a full day.<p>

As he went over to the bed to drop off their carry on bags, Ziva quietly tipped the bellhop and closed the door behind him. "So? Dinner or nap? You look as if you could fall asleep on your feet right there," she smiled, making her way over to him.

"You're not wrong there," he half yawned. "How about we sleep for a couple of hours and then get a bite to eat?"

"Set the alarm otherwise both of our sleeping schedules will be off. I do prefer not to fall tired in the middle of the afternoon if I can avoid it."

Setting the alarm clock on his cell phone, he proceeded to strip to his boxers. He was too tired to fold his discarded clothes, so he just left them on the rug by his side of the bed. Pulling back the sheets, he sat on the mattress and waited for Ziva to join him.

Shuddering from the air conditioner, she pulled off the majority of her layers and left her light pants and undershirt on as she crawled in beside him. "Naptime," she yawned, a smile coming across her lips as she snuggled up to his warm body.

Holding her close, Steve made sure she was well covered by the sheets as she rested her head on his chest. Closing his eyes, he kissed her forehead gently as he mumbled a simple "Sweet dreams," before finally succumbing to fatigue.

* * *

><p>By the time Steve's alarm went off, Ziva was awake and suffering from a small bout out her cold. Taking a hot shower, she let the steam of the water vapor help clear her breathing after shutting the air conditioner off and opening a window to let warmer air in.<p>

Reaching over to switch off the alarm, Steve found himself alone. By the sound of the running water coming from the bathroom, Ziva was taking a shower. Although he was hoping to wake up beside her, the fact that she was in the shower presented Steve with an opportunity he wasn't about to pass up. Swinging his legs out of bed, he slipped off his boxers and quietly stepped into the steam filled en suite. With a sly grin, he reached for a sponge and some shower gel and snuck up behind Ziva, only to begin gently washing her back.

Ziva jumped, opening her eyes as she had just been standing there breathing in the moist air. "What are you doing?" she asked, surprised and confused.

"Scrubbing your back, why? What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked as he ran the soft sponge over her shoulders, allowing the suds from the shower gel to gently slide down her back. "I know how much you get frustrated when trying to get to those hard to reach places."

She found herself smiling as she stepped up closer to him, reaching up to rest her arms over his shoulders and lay her head on his chest. "Scrub away then," she replied, feeling happy and content.

Massaging her back with the sponge and his empty hand, Steve made sure that he cleaned every inch of her shoulders and neck before proceeding down her back. He finally reached her toned and shapely ass, one of his favourite features on his lover's body. Taking his time, he kneaded her buttocks gently, making sure that the suds coated them well but it wasn't long before he was squeezing them firmly, applying the right amount of pressure that would allow her to really_feel_ it, without leaving a bruise.

For the most part, she remained still in his arms, letting him move at his own pace. By the time he was below her waist, she had turned her head enough to look up and watch him as he focused his gaze down her back. Pushing herself up, she turned his face towards hers and pressed her lips to his, guarded at first before she was able to fully let him in.

Returning her kiss with the same amount of hesitance initially, he soon found himself matching her enthusiasm. Their lips and tongues duelling for dominance, he hoisted her up by her ass and held her against the tiled wall of the shower.

Wrapping her legs around his body as securely as she could, Ziva let out a small giggle between the dance with their lips. "I do not want us to be over," she said softly, her eyes flitting over his face and a hand entangled in the back of his hair.

"I can see that," he grinned as she playfully ground herself against him. "I was stupid to have tried to leave in the first place... I should have fought to keep you."

"And I would have given in to you. I still would have had to try to fight Tony of course. To keep him in my life, but at the time … I realize I was wrong now and for that I am sorry," she sighed, her eyes falling to his chest with the heaviness of guilt she still and would hold for a long time to come.

"What is it that Gibbs says? Don't apologise because it's a sign of weakness?" Steve asked, without waiting for an answer. "Well I don't want you to apologise for this. Not anymore. Let's just focus on what lies ahead, okay?"

Ziva kissed him again, a firm solid kiss before smiling. "I like the sound of that. However, even I am too hungry for food now for even our playtime, as much as it pains me to say," she let out, her eyes drinking in his wet body that she was pressed against.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked as he gently lowered her to the floor and reluctantly stepped from under the spray of the shower. Grabbing one of the complimentary bath robes, he wrapped himself up in it and lent against the tiled wall by the shower.

"I do not know. Food?" she teased as she finished rinsing the last of the soap off before turning the faucet off and took the towel that he held out for her. "Anything really, except the usual. It's nearly 10:30PM now so we might be able to get something in the restaurant downstairs still."

"I'll call reception and see if there's time," he grinned as he pulled the towel around her tightly and kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't be long, okay?"

"I won't be," Ziva smiled. "Just give me a few minutes to dress and blow dry my hair then I will be ready."

Steve simply nodded with the goofy smile on his face she had come to adore. Leaving her alone in the bathroom, he picked up the phone and dialled reception. The restaurant was open for late diners so he reserved a table and proceeded to get dressed.

When she came out after several minutes, she made her way over to her suitcase to pull out an extra sweater to take in case it was too cold with the air conditioning. "So are we set for supper?"

"We are, they're open for another two hours or so," he said as he slipped on a suit jacket. "Did you enjoy your shower?"

Ziva chuckled as she stopped at a mirror to fix her earrings. "Tremendously. Shall we?" she asked, turning to gaze at him.

"We shall," he smiled as he offered her his arm. "You're looking particularly gorgeous tonight, you know?"

"You said that when I was in bed hacking up a lung when you arrived. Oh, please remind me to take the antibiotics and other cough things the doctor gave when we return. Otherwise I will never get any rest."

"I will," he reassured her as he locked the room up behind them. As they proceeded down the hall toward the elevator, a man dressed in a service uniform slipped the master card key he'd stolen from one of the housekeepers into the lock of Steve and Ziva's room and entered quickly, disappearing from view.

The man pulled a small black case from his pocket, opening it with a smile on his lips. Looking around, he tried to find the best place to secure its contents. Carefully he looked around, checking in their bags before noticing the watches left out on the dresser and end table. He knew they were only downstairs for a meal and that they'd be back for small affects like that if they were to go anywhere else. Popping open the back casings, he slipped in the tiny, nearly microscopic chip in and resealed the jewelry.

Reaching for his phone, he sent off a simple text message. _It's set. Tell the boss._  
>Making his way to the door, he opened it to find someone blocking his way. Before he had time to react, the intruder was shot in the chest twice with a suppressed pistol, dropping to the floor, he was shot a third and final time in the head before his killer's gloved hand placed the weapon on his chest and took the cell phone. Casually walking away, his killer began to whistle <em>For He's a Jolly Good Fellow<em>.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **This chapter and the next few chapters anticipated includes a third crossover with NCIS: Los Angeles.

* * *

><p>Relaxing in the quiet dining room of the hotel's restaurant, Ziva rested her chin on her hand as she watched Steve with a smile. "You know, tapping the table won't bring our food any quicker," she commented.<p>

Realising what he was doing, he stopped immediately. "Sorry," he said with a sheepish smile. "I guess I'm more hungry than I realise."

"I am sure they will bring us bread sticks or something shortly. Just relax," she chuckled. "Have some wine."  
>Nodding, he took the half-filled glass of wine and sipped it. "So, have you been to LA before?" he asked as a waiter approached with some bread rolls and tiny squares of butter wrapped in foil that were still too hard and cold to be able to spread easily.<p>

"A time or two before. For work," she answered, pulling apart a seeded roll. "You come here often?" Ziva asked, her eyes glancing around the room.

"I've visited Sam here on occasion," he replied. "And my family had a vacation here once when I was a kid. My sister wanted to go to the Hollywood sign and I wanted to surf out here. I still say Hawaii has the better surf."

"Of course. Doesn't Mary Ann live in LA now?" Ziva asked before finishing off her first glass of wine, knowing she'd be sleeping hard that night with it.

"She is, yeah. But she's on vacation with some friends, skiing in Aspen," he replied as he picked up one of the rolls and proceeded to smear butter on it. "I would have liked for her to meet you. I guess we'll have to set something up the next time you come out to Hawaii."

"Sounds like a plan in the making," she said softly as she leaned into him, to feel closer to him.

Enjoying the closeness, Steve kissed her temple and draped an arm over her shoulder. He was about to ask her what she'd like to do the next day when the hotel's night manager entered the restaurant flanked by hotel security.

"Mr. McGarrett, Miss. David, would you come with us please?" he asked them in a hushed voice, even though they were the only people sitting in the restaurant at the time.

"Can't this wait, we're both hungry," Steve replied. "If there's a problem with my credit card, I can pay in cash or with another one."

"No sir, that's not necessary. One of our security officers found a dead body in the entrance to your room, the police have asked us to bring you to my office until they arrive," the night manager explained.

"A dead body?" Steve's police training kicked in. "Do you know who it is? Was it a member of your staff?"

"No sir, I'm afraid I don't know who it was. And I've been instructed not to discuss the details with you until the police arrive. Please, come with us."

Ziva looked from the men to Steve and back, sighing. "So much for getting _away_from our work," she commented as she reached for her glass of water. "Could you at least have our meals brought to your office while we wait? Because neither of ate much today - at all."

"Yes of course, Miss. David," the night manager nodded. "Please, follow me."

Reluctantly, Steve and Ziva separated, got up and followed the night manager into his office. It wasn't long before LAPD Homicide Detectives arrived to question them.

Ziva found her patience growing thin with the poorly veiled questions from the detective that showed up. "You are really bad at this. We did not do this," she snapped, pacing the floor behind Steve's chair after being unable to sit still any longer. "We told you ten times already that we left the room and came straight downstairs to eat. We worked the entire day before deciding to just leave and get away for a few days _with_my boss' approval and took a flight right here where we fell asleep before dinner. What more do you want us to say? That we killed that man? We did not! Now I am understanding how Tony feels every time someone accuses him of murder. Remind me to apologize to him when this is over..."

"And you work at NCIS?" the lead detective, Sawyer asked. "Here in LA?"

"I am an NCIS agent in D.C., the headquarters. He works for Five-0 in Hawaii under Governor Jameson. We told you this all already. Do you have tar in your ears or something?" she argued.

"She means wax..." Steve sighed as he earned confused looks from Sawyer and his partner. "Surely you have CCTV camera up in the corridors and in the restaurant, what hotel doesn't these days?"

"They do, and we have people looking over the footage right now," Sawyer explained. "So why don't we start from the top. You arrived at the hotel at what time?"

"That won't be necessary Sawyer," a blonde haired man dressed in a _colourful_shirt said as he entered the office.

Ziva narrowed her eyes on the new face. "You have a clown on your team?" she asked seriously.

"No, you have a clown on yours..." Sawyer sighed. "What are you doing here Deeks?"

"Aww come on Sawyer, where's the love?" Deeks grinned as he slapped the homicide detective on his shoulder.

Leaning over Steve's shoulder she continued to watch the LA men as she whispered in his ear. "Do you know this man and what they are talking of? I do not."

"Never seen him before," Steve whispered as the two men talked.

"Well we're about to become best friends McGarrett," Deeks replied. "A mutual friend sent me to clear this up when we heard the scanner. Well he's not really a friend... more like he's my Yoda... a very scary Yoda..."

"Who is this mutual friend?" Steve asked with a frown. "And who are you for that matter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD liaison with the NCIS LA office," he said as he held out his hand for them to shake, but neither of them shook it. "Oh...kay. Sam said you'd be a little friendlier than this."

"Hanna? Why isn't he here?" Ziva asked, still suspicious of everyone present and accused them of something they clearly did not do.

"He's on his way with Callen, they've been working a deep cover case... anyway. I'm here to spring you. Our techs have already gone over the CCTV footage and have determined that you aren't responsible," he said as he patted down his pockets only to retrieve a business card and hand it to Sawyer. "This is my boss' number. She wants you to call her right away."

"Oh yeah Deeks, like I'm gonna jump through hoops for your boss," Sawyer scoffed.

"You haven't met my boss, Sawyer," Deeks replied seriously. "She'll have you working mall security by next week if you don't call her."

Sawyer simply nodded and he and his partner left the office, along with the hotel manager. Closing the door behind them, Deeks turned to Steve and Ziva. "Okay, so now the adults are gone, care to tell me why you two have a high class assassin sprawled across your hotel room floor?"

Initially, the two looked at each other, a very brief thought shared between the two in the look they gave each other, remembering a comment that Danny had said in reference to them on one of Ziva's trips to visit and he learned of her true history in Mossad. "Um - I do not know..." she said slowly. "Do you know _who_the victim was exactly?"

"We've got several names for this guy, Eric and Nell are trying to pin his real name down. But Scotland Yard, Interpol, the FBI, CIA... they all have a file on this guy. But there was one that stood out. Have you guys heard of Gerard Matteo?"

Ziva sucked in a deep breath of impatience as the man continued to talk before he finally gave a name. She did not react but she had certainly seen the name somewhere, but it would require her to verify it first and it was something she did not want to share with Steve yet so she only shook her head. "No. Who is he?"

"Well this identity has some very dangerous friends in some very high places, but we can discuss that back at the office. Hetty has arranged for the two of you to stay at a safehouse."

"What about our belongings? Can you get our bags from your idiot friends out there? I would rather not have to spend money on clothes that I do not need to. And of course my medicines."

"My partner's already working on it," he nodded. "It'll take a little time because of the whole crime scene issue, but we should have everything secured by morning." He was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

Opening it, Deeks smile returned. "Hey guys, how was the club?"

"Half naked women shaking their asses on a dance floor, you would have loved it Deeks," Sam grunted as he entered the office dressed in a bright white suit with a black shirt, belt and shoes.

"What are you? A pimp?" Ziva snorted as she leaned back against the table with her arms crossed. "You do play the role oh so very well after all."

"Thank you, thank you," he smiled. "It's good to see you again Ziva. Shame it's under these circumstances."

"Thanks for the bailout Sam," Steve nodded. "That's another one I owe you."

Sam nodded as he reached out to fist butt his old friend. "No shit. I will cash in one of these days you know. Maybe a nice _free_vacation on an Hawaiian beach, lots of beer and pina coladas - and gorgeous local women. Yeah I'll cash in when I get the time off."

"The room's always available," Steve smiled before nodding at his partner. "You must be Callen. Good to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. And you in person Agent David. I'm sorry our last form of communication wasn't on better terms. I am glad that you seemed to have found what you were looking for though."

Ziva only nodded from where she stood, not wishing to elaborate on her colleagues' trip to LA that time, just before Michael had been killed. "It is fine. Any chance we can leave soon from here? I am going to have to contact Gibbs about this."

"Hetty's scheduled a conference call with Gibbs and Director Vance first thing tomorrow... or should I say later today," Callen said, glancing at his watch. "We'll drive you to the safe house."

"So much for a romantic getaway," Ziva sighed as she went over to the table to pull on her sweater. "Let's go already. Maybe we can get some sleep in and if we are lucky, we'll wake and this will all have been a bad dream."

"Well let's hope so," Steve replied as he draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him as if to shield her from the cold night air they'd yet to feel. "I promise you, we will get our vacation."

"A deserted island with absolutely no one but us around?" she asked, teasingly but with some seriousness in her eyes.

"Save for someone who can make those fruity drinks you like, sure," he smiled as Sam and Callen escorted them through the hotel while Deeks went off looking for his partner.

Sam nodded to Callen who increased his pace toward the car, leaving the three friends with some relative privacy. "Do you guys think this has something to do with what happened a couple of months back?" he asked, his voice hushed.

"My father has not made any contact with me so I do not believe he is involved. Director Vance has been keeping a critical eye on Mossad affairs," Ziva replied.

"Well, Hetty's putting her ear to the ground, and I'm going to get in touch with some of my contacts," Sam replied. "We'll find out what happened and who's behind it."

"It could be random too. We did not decide to come to Los Angeles until this evening and no one in DC knows that we came here," she pointed out.

"You've both had resourceful people after you before. You flew here, it wouldn't be hard to track you by your flight itineraries," Sam countered. "You don't send an assassin like Gerrard Matteo after a random target."

"That is possible. Thanks for depressing me more Hanna," she snapped.

"Anytime Ziva," he replied as they reached the entrance where Callen was waiting for them with their ride. "Gives my boy here more reasons to cheer you up."

She raised an eyebrow as sure looked back at Steve who had been silent. "What's the matter?"

"Aside from the fact there's a dead assassin on our hotel room floor?" Steve asked with a small smile. "I don't know. Something feels off. I've had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Even before your _stay_with your father."

Ziva frowned as she got into the car and he slid in behind her. "What do you mean? Do you think someone is after you?"

"I don't know... maybe," he said as he slid his seatbelt on. "This could have something to do with the case my father was working on before he died. Or it could be something else... but lately there have been times when I've felt like someone was watching me."

"We were followed that day and I am sure they had been before then," she said. Her head fell back against the seat with frustration.

"Guys, I hate to say this but you're gonna drive yourselves nuts with all this speculation. We've got our best people on this. The best thing you can do now is just get some rest and we'll work this out tomorrow," Callen said as they drove away from the hotel. "Is there anything we can get you other than your luggage? Some food perhaps?"

"Some weapons would be nice," McGarrett replied. "No offense to you, to Sam or to NCIS, but I'd feel better if I were armed. And I know Ziva feels the same."

"Hetty anticipated that," Sam said as he opened the glove compartment and retrieved a pair of SIG's with two extra clips for each. He handed the weapons to his friends. "And just so you know, I'll be staying with you tonight."

Ziva's eyes flew open and looked sharply at Steve. She still wanted her alone time with him and was not okay with Sam or anyone else around.

"That won't be necessary Sam," Steve said, squeezing Ziva's hand gently. "We'll be fine with the weapons. Besides, you'll have Agents watching the house. I know how NCIS works, and I know how you work. Go home and get some rest."

"Oh I get it, I can get you guys out of a jam, but we can't hang out afterwards," he grinned. "Alright, but I'll leave you with an emergency number. If anything happens, you dial and the cavalry'll come running. Okay?"

Steve smiled and pulled Ziva closer to him. "We would love you to hang out for awhile but we did come out here to be together and get away from everything," he said.

"Don't worry," Sam said, looking down at his left hand absent-mindedly. "I guess I should get some sleep while I can."

"Sleep does sound _very_good," Ziva yawned. "How much further? Did your clown's partner get our things?"

"I'll text her and find out," Sam said, reaching for his phone.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked Ziva as they waited to find out more. She didn't have any of the meds her doctor had prescribed and he didn't want her to feel the effects of her cold again without the ability to treat them.

"Tired now. I had been taking the cough medicine regularly but I haven't had any in over two hours when I should have taken a dose," she said. He voice had slowly been sounding more congested again as a result. "I had thought LA was supposed to be warm. It is not. We should have gone to Mexico instead."

"Ahh, the Mexicans don't really like me, or Sam for that matter," Steve grinned as he pulled her closer to him.

"You were the one that pissed off the cartel leader," Sam interjected as he typed a message into his phone.

"_You_shot him in the leg!" Steve retorted.

"He went for his gun because _you_pissed him off. What was I supposed to do, let the guy shoot you?" Sam replied. "Kensi says that most of your belongings, including the medicines she found are being loaded into Deeks' car as we speak. They're gonna follow us down."

"Most? What did those idiots keep?" Ziva asked, turning to rest her head against her boyfriend's shoulder and slipped her arm around him and under his jacket to take as much of his body heat that she could.

"Nothing, do you honestly think we'd let LAPD handle this?" Sam asked with a grin, but it quickly faded. "They found a medium range tracking chip amongst your belongings. The signal's being blocked until Eric can tell us more about it."

She groaned, hating the feeling that they had been violated like that. "I do not wish to deal with any more of this tonight. I just want to crawl into bed and pass out."

"We'll be there soon," Callen reassured her. And right he was because roughly ten minutes later, the car came to a stop in a suburban area.

Escorting the couple inside, Sam and Callen waited for Kensi and Deeks to show up with the suitcases before leaving Steve and Ziva alone to process what had transpired and to let them get some sleep.

For a safehouse, it was surprisingly clean and tidy with a well stocked kitchen. Steve had managed to find a bottle of bourbon in one of the cupboards. Pouring them a glass each, he returned to the living room where Ziva was getting antsy.

"Ziva, honey, sit down. Drink this and try not to worry," he said softly as he sat on the couch, placed their drinks down on the coffee table in front of it and patted the seat next to his. "There are agents covering us, and we're armed. Everything's gonna be okay."

She only shook her head as she continued to pace the floor, lost in her thoughts. "I do not understand. I cannot believe I let my guard down so much that someone that dangerous come so close. It never should have happened..."

"Ziva, you didn't let your guard down, you weren't even there to begin with. Had you been, the coward wouldn't have even come close," Steve explained. "Like Sam said, we're going to get to the bottom of this but I need you to calm down because I'll need you at your best if we're going to find out who the hell's been tracking us and why."

"Do you have any idea who would want to trace you? I have plenty of enemies but most are left in Israel. I believe coming across someone from there would have been fairly obvious," she sighed.

"I've made my share of enemies Ziva, so I couldn't say for certain. But if these people are tracking me, and me only. The only person with the resources capable of doing it is dead already. Remember me telling you about Victor Hesse? The man that killed my father?"

She stopped in her pacing and looked at him, nodding. "Of course. Very good at the smuggling trade and hiding beneath the radar."

"Well he couldn't hide well enough from the bullets in my gun," he sighed as he pictured Hesse's face as he realised he'd been shot. "I don't know, maybe one of his associates has something to do with this, but we won't know for sure until Sam and the others find us more to work with. So will you please sit, drink this and help me try to recover what we can from this disastrous getaway?"

"I am sorry," Ziva said as she dropped her arms to her side and went over to fall onto the couch beside him. "Really, I believe the last thing you and I need is liquor Steve. It will not fix anything. Besides, I am not supposed to drink with the medication the doctor put me on."

"Fair enough," he replied as he took her glass. "But it's calming me down. I guess we'll have to do _something_to help you relax."

Ziva raised an eyebrow at him. "I do not think so. At least if what I am thinking you are thinking is true. Finish your drinks so that we can go to bed. We can find out what our Los Angeles friends have planned for us in the morning. I at least now know what it feels like to be on the other side..."

Drinking down the last of the bourbon, he took her hand and squeezed it gently. "It's gonna be alright Ziva. I promise."

"I know. Come. Let us get some rest. We won't have much time along again until this is over," she said. "I know we are not alone as it is now but it is unavoidable."

Standing and pulling his girl up with him, Steve led her upstairs to the bedroom. Like the rest of the house it was clean and tastefully decorated. "Do you ever get the feeling that this isn't your bog-standard safehouse?" he asked, reluctantly letting go of her hand so that he could pull back the sheets on the large double bed.

"Looks more like one of their on homes. NCIS does _not_ spring for a safe house like this no matter who we are protecting is," she replied, looking around, making her way over to the bed to feel the fabric. "Egyptian cotton. Definitely not an _NCIS_safe house. Who's home do you believe it is? Sam does not have enough style for this."

"Callen's perhaps?" Steve asked. "I doubt someone like that Deeks character would go for this either."

"No. I had heard about Agent Callen through other agents in DC, especially after he was shot after Gibbs made the trip out here for the case we were working. He does not seem the type like this. Living out of a motel room, perhaps. But not this. Where are the bags?"

"They're in the dining room, I'll go get them," he smiled as he made his way back toward the door.

By the time Steve returned and they changed for bed, Ziva chose to forgo her own pajamas and took one of his larger t-shirts to sleep in. Not long after her head hit the pillow, she was just about out cold from exhaustion.

Steve lay there for a while, watching her sleep. He smiled as the worried frown she'd had on her face since the hotel manager first informed them of what transpired in their room, softened and left her features completely. Leaving a soft kiss on her forehead, he slid the weapon that Sam had given him under his pillow and allowed himself to drift off too.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve opened his eyes and soaked in the unfamiliar surroundings of the safe house. Quickly recalling the events of the previous night he slipped the gun from under his pillow and placed it on the bedside table before picking up his phone. It was 8am. Gently turning over he found Ziva watching him, already wide awake.

"Good morning," he whispered as he ran his hand up her arm.

"Good morning to you," she replied just as softly with a smile. "The clown and his partner are downstairs wishing to take you and I to breakfast. I did not commit to it, wanting to wait for you to waken."

"Well, we have to eat. But I think I'll need to shower first," he explained, his brow creasing as he caught a whiff of his body odour.

Ziva chuckled and nodded. "Very well. I already showered so I just need to change," she said as she leaned forward to drop a kiss on his lips. "I'll be downstairs waiting for you." After she finished dressing for the day and Steve continued to lay in bed, procrastinating on getting up, she made her way back to the other agents waiting for them.

"So, is McGarrett coming for breakfast?" Deeks asked. "If not I can head out and grab something for him to eat on the way to the office."

"He should be down in a minute or so. He is just going to take a shower and is not usually long," she smiled slightly at him, still unsure. "You are more than welcome to go up and attempt to ask him yourself if you like."

"No, I'll never come between a SEAL and the water again, I learned that lesson the hard way," he replied. "I'll wait."

"Aww did Agent Hanna take away your costume when you did?" Ziva teased.

"No, he got Kensi to do it," he sighed, suddenly unable to look his partner in the eye. "I swore that was the last time we go to the beach together and I meant it!"

She did not know what to say in response to him and only stared with a blank expression. "Are related to an Anthony DiNozzo by any chance?" she asked.

"Who?" Deeks asked with a frown. "Never heard of him."

"Right," she nodded slowly, turning to slowly leave the room to get herself something to drink in the kitchen, just to get away from him.

Following Ziva, Kensi joined her in the kitchen. "I'm sorry about Deeks," she smiled. "Contrary to his appearance and the way he acts, he's good at what he does."

"I am sure of it, however it just has been a very long week and his - jokes are not quite welcoming," she admitted. "Steve and I came here to escape our work and those around us and to get pulled into this...I am sure you can imagine the frustration."

"Yeah," Kensi nodded, "I'd be feeling the same way if our roles were reversed. Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this and you can get back to your vacation."

"Looking forward to _that_," Steve said as he entered the kitchen. He was dressed and he had showered, given that his hair was still damp. "Morning Kensi."

"Commander McGarrett," she nodded.

"As I said last night Kensi, call me Steve. Thank you again by the way for making sure we got _most_ of our stuff back," he smiled.

"It was no problem really," she replied as Deeks joined them.

Ziva looked from one to the other and remembered the mention of their belongings. "Yes! Do you know anything about that tracker that was found? Maybe who made it?"

"Our experts picked it apart last night. It was a DIY tracker, very low tech according to Eric. The components are readily available from hardware and electrical goods stores across the US," Kensi explained. "He was able to get a partial fingerprint from the inside of the casing but so far he hasn't had much luck in identifying who the print belongs to."

"What databases are you running it through? Have you tried international ones?"

"All of them," Kensi replied simply. "We're checking every Agency from the US Coastguard to Interpol to try and get a match. When we've got the Director of NCIS, SECNAV and the Governor of Hawaii eager to find out who is targeting some of their best LEO's, Hetty doesn't pull any punches."

"You'll let us know when you find out though, right?" Steve asked as he slipped an arm over Ziva's shoulder and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Of course," Kensi nodded. "I'll uh, I'll check in with Eric right now. Deeks why don't you give me a hand."

"To call Eric on your cell?" Deeks frowned. "What? Have you suddenly lost the ability to use your fingers and thumbs?"

"_Deeks!_" she hissed before heading outside to the car.

"Alright already... jeez..." he sighed as he followed her. "We'll see you in the car."

When they were out of earshot, Steve turned to Ziva and gave her a full on hug. "So much for that lead."

"I hate not being able to work this myself. That I have to depend on people I barely know," she complained.

"You said that Gibbs and Callen are close right?" he asked. "That they worked together?"

She shrugged, pulling back. "Have you seen Gibbs be close with anyone? I think they worked together in Europe previously. I did not ask. I do know that they were not on the same team as I had worked a dossier on him before I came to the team."

"Well, he obviously trusts Callen with this, otherwise he'd be on his way here with the rest of your team," Steve replied.

"No. If he is involved in another case there, he would not leave like that. Nor would Vance approve it."

"I know what Sam is capable of, he's not about to let either of us down. He's never once let you down has he?" Steve asked with a small smile.

Ziva looked up at him with a frown. "You are really going to play that card, are you?"

"Well, you stepped on it," Steve grinned. "You just won't admit he saved your finely shaped ass."

_Undisclosed Location, Vietnam, 05:40 hours local time, 25 August, 2001_

Steve groaned as he woke up on the dirt floor of the cave. The rain was easing off finally, which meant that they would likely be heading out later that morning. Gently sitting up, he looked around, Michael and two of his SEAL teammates were still asleep, as was Ziva who had bedded down beside him. He had to admit, even with her gentle snoring and dirt covered face, she was gorgeous.

Ziva slowly started to stir from her sleep at the groans that met her ears. Opening an eye to peek out, she sat up at seeing the American awake.

"Hello," she whispered after seeing they were the only ones awake.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry if I woke you, you should go back to sleep."

"No," she said sitting up more and pulled her hair back, securing it with a wrist band. "With everyone sleeping now, someone capable needs to keep an eye out. How are you feeling?"

As he responded, she pushed herself up and made her way over to the food packs that had been left near the fire and dug through them to find the water and instant coffee she recalled during the inventorying of their supplies the night prior. Preparing a cup for him and herself, she was quiet, eyeing those around them cautiously.

"My men are capable of keeping watch Officer David, I had more than just Sam and Caplan with me remember," he replied with a small smile. "And to answer your question, I'm feeling much better. Thank you."

"Perhaps, however they appear to be out doing rounds in the area. Which means we are on our own in here," she pointed out as she waited for the water to heat up, keeping her distance however looking over in his direction often.

Giving a short sharp whistle, Steve sat back against the wall of the cave as Daniels appeared at its mouth. He nodded to the medic and gave him the all clear signal before the SEAL vanished from view once again. "This isn't our first mission Officer David. My team knows what they're doing."

"What that told me was that you imply that man to be a dog," she smiled at him.

"You should see him while he's on leave," Steve grinned. "What that should have told you was that we've worked together long enough to work out an efficient form of communication. Relax, you're protected."

"I am not afraid," Ziva replied sharply, sending him a glare. "In any regard, we should discuss between your people and mine about moving on. Going back into the village is not safe now. I doubt that our _friends_ will leave knowing that we are in the area somewhere."

"Our orders are to escort you and Rivkin to a secure location about two clicks north of the village. Hopefully Agent Shepard is there with the information we require. If not, we wait," he replied before looking at his watch. "If she doesn't arrive within a 56 hour time frame, the mission is scrubbed and we proceed with the extraction plan."

"Michael and I are more than capable of taking care of ourselves..."

"We all have our orders Officer David. I've been instructed to get you to the secure location and get you out of the country if Agent Shepard fails to get us the intel. The orders come from high up, higher than my CO or even my CO's CO's CO."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. You have said that already. Are you in the habit of repeating yourself?"

"When I get the impression that the person won't listen, then yes, I do," he grinned.

"And I become quite inept at ignoring annoying people," Ziva pointed out before taking notice that the water was boiling.

"No arguments here," his smile broadened as Sam stirred.

"Heeey, L.T. You're up," he yawned as he propped himself up. "Thanks to Daniels and our girl here I bet."

"You helped Daniels? Your dossier didn't say you had any field medical training," Steve frowned looking to Ziva.

She did not look up as she prepared the coffee mixtures. "And your dossier did not indicate you were a fool. I already explained to you when I dug out the bullet that it is not my first time in the field. It would be wise to eat something so that we can pack up and move on soon."

"Well forgive me for forgetting, but you know I was injured," he sighed, getting to his feet. He was a little unsteady at first but he soon adjusted. Grabbing his weapon and body armor, he headed for the mouth of the cave. "Break out the rations Sam. I need some fresh air."

Ziva's head canted slightly to the side as she heard Steve's attempt at an exit and found that for some reason she was displeased by it. It was a reaction that surprised her and was unsure of how to deal with it so she simply continued on making cups of coffee for everyone as they began to waken. Looking up after finishing one cup, she held it out to Sam. "Carry this out for him."

"Take it yourself," Sam replied. "You were intent on keeping him alive last night. Just because you pissed him off doesn't mean you get to avoid him for the rest of the mission. He saved your ass don't forget. It could have been you laying there."

"Just as you were intent on keeping me away from him? I am not avoiding anyone. He may have saved me but I did the same for him. It is even. So please, just take the coffee out to him so that I can finish preparing for everyone else?" she sighed, her eyes expressing a great deal of exhaustion.

"Lady, you are all kinds of crazy," Sam groaned as he took the cup from her. He couldn't wait to get home after this mission. He missed his new bride and he hated the jungle climate something fierce. "L.T. Coffee for ya," he whispered as he approached Steve's position. He had his body armor on and his weapon poised on the trail leading to the cave, as did the other SEAL's.

"Don't say it Sam... I know what you're gonna say," he shook his head.

"That you shouldn't have let Joe talk you into accepting this mission?" Sam grinned. "That you needed the leave time more than all of us combined? No, it doesn't need to be said."

"But you said it anyway," Steve shook his head. "Babysitting Mossad officers isn't what I was hoping to be doing this week."

"Your Dad will understand Steve, and you'll see him when this mission is done," Sam reassured his friend.

"Yeah, I know. But we've both been putting this trip off. He's been working on some important case and we've been worked like dogs," Steve replied.

"Well, we're good at what we do," Sam grinned. "What are your orders L.T?"

"Get everyone fed and watered. Tell our new friends that we'll be leaving in thirty," Steve replied. "And do me a favor. Keep David busy. The last thing I want is for her to keep criticising everything I do or say, even while delirious."

"You got it. There's a ration pack with your name on it. I'll have Caplan bring it out," Sam nodded before silently making his way back into the cave.

Inside, Ziva was kneeling beside her partner, whispering quietly with him in their native language. Occasionally, Michael raised his voice argumentatively with her and waved a hand towards the Americans but she kept her temper even as she gave him a deathly glare before saying something inaudible to the ears of the others in the cavern but caused the man to sit back and shut up. Standing, she walked away from him, pulling her one of knives out of her boots and walked out into the nearby treeline.

Steve watched her approach. If she had seen him, she gave no indication of it. He could tell that she didn't want to be there any more than he did. Maybe he was being a little harsh on her earlier, but it was only because she had been harsh herself. "If you're here for fresh air, at least stay out of sight," he whispered softly, moving slightly to make his presence known to her.

Ziva knew he was around, somewhere, but she did not care at the moment. Pausing in her steps, she just let out a breath and let her head fall back as she looked up into the trees absently. "No. I am not. I simply wished to be alone with my thoughts. I will find somewhere else to go," she said as she turned to head off in another direction.

"Stay within visual range of the cave," he whispered, understanding her need for privacy all too well.

Doing an about face she looked at him with fire in her eyes. "I am not an idiot. I am aware of the - rules - in the field. There is no reason to instruct me as if I am fresh out of school."

Suddenly, a familiar click could be heard. Steve had heard it dozens of times in the past. "David... don't move your foot." His eyes went wide as he looked down to find her booted foot applying pressure to a very well hidden mine.

Ziva heard it at the same time, instantly freezing in her place. She had let her emotions take over from her senses and it just got her in trouble. Something that only happened to her once before that had her beginning to shut herself off from forming any relations with people.

Pointing in Daniels general direction he gave a silent signal and the Medic emerged from his sniper's nest. "Aww shit L.T. Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Go get Sam, and pull everyone back," Steve ordered.

"If I live through this, I am going straight home and demanding reassignment. I cannot say how much I hate this part of the world," Ziva complained.

"Look at me David," Steve snapped. "You're going to be fine. You just need to keep pressure on the plate. Sam's diffused hundreds of these things."

"I believe you. I have as well but I very well cannot reach the contraption without my weight shifting too much - and you can at least call me Ziva considering we are likely going to be stuck with one another for at least another few days. If there are more of these in this jungle, it will take significantly longer to get to the rendezvous point."

Steve simply nodded, not liking the new complication to the mission. As Sam arrived with his gear, he shot the Lieutenant a concerned look before he knelt by Ziva's feet. "Looks like we've got us a problem.".

"No crap. Can you do something this one?" she snapped as her previous agitation she developed during her discussion with Michael increased tenfold.

"Definitely," he said as he reached for some tools. "When I give the word, you know what to do L.T."

Nodding, Steve looked Ziva squarely in the eyes, never blinking, barely even breathing. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered, trying to reassure her once again.

She nodded, only wanting nothing more than to be out of there. Even to be back in the cave would have satisfied her at that moment. "Just do it."

"On the count of three," Sam said as he finished his preparations.

As his friend and teammate began counting, Steve carefully took Ziva's hands in his own. Squeezing them gently, he waited for the go signal.

Before Sam had even finished saying three for the second time, Steve had pulled Ziva from the mine, he'd thrown her into the long, grass behind him and he shielded her body with his own. Sam in the meantime had leapt away from the mine quickly. Thankfully, it had worked, the mine didn't go off. Sam had disabled it.

And yet Steve lingered on top of Ziva, his eyes still staring into hers. Gone was the look of concern that he had just a few seconds ago. In its place was something else. He was definitely attracted to her, even if she had driven him insane thus far.

She laid underneath him, one hand held tightly inside his and the other squeezing on his arm and feeling the blood seeping through his bandage from the much too fast movement that he should not have done. Still, she could not find herself to be upset by him as heat flooded her body as she soon realized just how close they were to each other and their position. Opening her mouth, she was prepared to say something, but nothing came out. A part of her not wanting to lose that contact.

Steve was about to speak when Sam's hand patted him on the shoulder firmly. "You guys okay?" he asked.

Ziva's eyes blinked finally before looking over the Lieutenant's shoulder at the man. "Yes. Thank you," she let out, her voice tense with difficulty speaking. "I think - I think I have had the air banged from me..."

"Uhh... okay," Sam said as Steve got up and they both offered her a hand up. "I think you mean you got the wind knocked out of you. The other thing... is just plain wrong..."

When she was back on her feet, she simply nodded as she hunched over to stare at the hidden pressure mine. Michael was walking up to them slowly with one of the other team members, appearing unfazed but pleased that she was alive. It was something that was far too common where they were from that either result that could have happened, the mission would still be followed through. "Perhaps we should set out now," he said as he made his way to her side, flashing McGarrett a look that was unreadable.

"We can eat on the move," Steve nodded. "The terrain's gonna be rougher on everyone now because we're not taking any of the main trails. I doubt this is the only mine left laying around the jungle paths."

"Let's get our things and go," Ziva said, speaking up again as she pushed past the men back towards the cave. "We have a lot of ground to cover before it gets dark. I do not believe we will make it to the original rendezvous point in time."

"We'll make it," Steve grinned. "Even if I have to carry you."

"That is if you survive long enough to get me onto your shoulders Lieutenant," she replied, her voice disappearing into the trees as she exited the woods into the cave again.

_Los Angeles, California - PRESENT DAY_

The journey to the NCIS Office of Special Projects was a short one. After a brief and quiet breakfast in a roadside diner, Steve and Ziva were shown into the building. Kensi made a point to mention that none of the neighbouring buildings occupants had any idea what they were up to in there. Rather then being led into some offices that Steve had caught a glimpse of as they walked in, Kensi showed them to a large hall which was clearly used for training and exercise.

Three people dressed from head to toe in what Steve knew to be Kendo training garb surrounded a fourth, much smaller person, attacking her from all angles with quarterstaffs but having very little success in hitting her. After breaking one of the assailant's weapons, the fourth person said a simple phrase in Japanese and all three people stopped what they were doing and proceeded to leave the room quickly.

"Who is that?" Steve whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

Ziva smiled knowingly as she watched on, recalling stories she heard from Abby after her trip to LA. "Henrietta Lange. My father hated her with a passion. Which is likely the reason he pulled all of his operatives out of the area once he learned she had been appointed to this office."

"I'll say this for your father Miss David, he is a smart man if nothing else," Hetty said as she removed her helmet and gloves. "My apologies for meeting under such... _difficult_ circumstances."

She nodded, not saying another word as she was confident it might not have been so pleasant. Luckily for her, the coughing fit that escaped her lungs kept her from having to say anything else to her for awhile. She merely stepped closer to Steve, just needing to feel him by her. "Will this ever go away?" she sighed.

"I trust your accommodations were satisfactory, given the circumstances," Hetty said somberly as she dabbed her face with a towel.

"The safe house was comfortable, thank you," Steve replied diplomatically after holding a silent eye-look conversation with Ziva. "A bit extravagant for an NCIS safe house, don't you think?"

"That's because it wasn't a regular NCIS safe house Commander," she replied. "At least, not as far as anyone else knows. Given the circumstances, I didn't want to take any risks with your safety so I outfitted one of my secure properties for your use."

"Well that's not fair," a voice spoke up, a hint of amusement in it. "All these years and I still haven't seen the inside of one of your houses before now and you let them camp out in one, no questions asked. Tsk tsk."

"Mr. Callen, it took Mr. Hanna and I almost a year to persuade you to move into some form of regular accommodations, so you're one to talk. As to why I handled the security arrangements just so. Let's just say that although Eli David and I aren't exactly friends, I respect him. Also no amount of training would stop Agent Gibbs coming after me if something were to happen to Miss David on my watch. Now please escort our guests to the briefing. I'll join you there shortly," with that, Hetty stalked away quickly, reminding Ziva of Gibbs in that respect.

Sighing, G scratched the back of his head as he waved his hand towards the opposite door they came through. "Anything I can get you guys on the way? Coffee, tea, tequila?"

"Just answers," Steve replied. "Your hospitality is great and all. But we want to get to the bottom of this and get on with our lives. No offense."

"10-4," the man nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets as he lead them through the facility and up to the tech room where the rest of the team was waiting. Whatever they were talking about was enough to cause Kensi to smack Deeks on the back of the head, shutting him up quite quickly.

"Remind you of anyone?" Ziva whispered to Steve, a smile ghosting her lips.

"Doubt she hits as hard," Steve grinned.

"Just in time. Director Vance and Agent Gibbs would like to talk to the two of you and to Hetty," Eric, the LA team's resident computer whiz said.

"Wonderful. Just how mad are they?" Ziva asked, not wishing to have to deal with Gibbs after he had learned about her father's attempt to take her back to Israel those months ago. "If things like this are going to continue to happen, I would not doubt that Gibbs and Tony would try to lock me up in the basement with whatever new boat he is building."

"They're not mad," Nell said. "Well Director Vance isn't. I'm not to sure about Agent Gibbs, it's hard to tell with those eyes of his."

She only ended up sighing as she leaned back against the situation table and let her head fall to the side on her shoulder. "Let's get this over with. Maybe we can at least have _some_ fun in during the trip despite having babysitters around."

The large monitor was filled with an image of Vance and Gibbs stood in MTAC. "Agent David, Commander McGarrett. Trouble seems to be following you around lately," Vance stated. "How are you holding up?"

"Tell me who is doing this so that I could kill them and get back to my life," the DC agent replied in her way of saying _How do you think I'm holding up?_"Before you ask, I am confident it is not my father. It is simply not his style."

"I know that Agent David," Leon replied. "I spoke with your father two hours ago. He has some theories that his people are looking into but he can't say anything more yet."

"Just say the word Ziva and DiNozzo and I will join you in LA," Gibbs interjected, clearly disturbed by the recent goings on. Probably because he currently can't do anything about it.

She sucked in a deep breath and shook her head. "Steve and I are fine. If we change our minds, we will certainly let you know."

"Are you armed at least?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Miss Lange had Sam give us each a sidearm for our stay," she smiled.

"Good. Well we're doing what we can from this end. Ducky's going over the autopsy report now and Abby's looking over the evidence from the shooting," Gibbs nodded. "I'll be in touch when we have something."

"Commander, I have informed the Governor of the recent events, she told me to pass on her best wishes and to assure you that your team will be kept in the loop," Vance explained. "Is there anything you'd like me to convey to her or to your team at this time?"

Ziva couldn't help but to chuckle at the thought of Danny's reaction when he learns of what transpired.

Steve shook his head, but he understood that he and Ziva would be on a communications blackout for the foreseeable future. "No sir, not at this time. Are we permitted to assist with the investigation, or are you ordering us to stay in the loop but let everyone else do their jobs?"

"What do you think?" Gibbs replied curtly, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll have Ziva home safe by the end of the week," Steve nodded.

She did not speak a word but the sideways glare she gave Steve was enough to make Deeks let out a low whistle and slowly move behind the table and Kensi. "Yeah, I'm so not going near her right now," he mumbled.

Shaking his head, Gibbs knew that the Commander was in trouble. He'd made the same mistake dozens of times with all three wives. "Not unless she kills you first McGarrett," he grinned. "Keep in touch."

"I will," Ziva said, still not moving a muscle as she kept her eyes fixed on her boyfriend.

"Tell Ms. Lange that I'll call her in an hour," Vance added, looking squarely at Callen.

With that, the feed from MTAC ended, leaving the group to go on with the briefing.

Clapping his hands together, Sam grinned at his old friends. "So - shall I set up a tent out back for you two to square away your issues?" he teased.

"I will break both of your legs and throw you off a boat if you even consider actually doing that," Ziva remarked, turning her focus onto the man.

"Look, I'm sorry but the last time I failed to protect you, I almost lost you," Steve sighed. "I'm not letting it happen again. Call me overprotective, call me a chauvinist even... but I intend to keep that promise."

"Why does everyone behave as if I cannot take care of myself?" she asked incredulously, her eyes going from one man to the other. "Yes I have had close calls before, but I am sure that I am not the only one in this room who has. It is beyond the point of ridiculous."

"You know what, forget I said anything," Steve sighed, shooting her a hurt look. "Let's just get this briefing over with." He loved her, he had faith in her and her skills and abilities but that didn't stop him from wanting to protect her. He knew that if the tables were turned she would want the same, she'd walk through the fires of hell to see him safe so why couldn't he do the same? Why shouldn't he admit how he feels?

Ziva looked back at him and frowned. His dismissal of her hurt, and it was a sharp reminder of the reason why they took the trip to Los Angeles in the first place. "I am sorry," she whispered softly to him and looked around taking a deep breath. "I - um. I need to go outside. I need some fresh air," she announced before leaving the room, escaping the awkwardness she just created again.

"Uh, it's okay... I've only been working on this since last night!" Eric droned.

"Just go on with the briefing Eric, Steve can fill her in later," Sam sighed.

Hetty watched as Ziva left the operations centre and followed her to the open air balcony looking over the quad. After a few moments of watching the young NCIS Agent as tears stung her eyes, Hetty cleared her throat.

"Are you alright my dear?" she asked softly. A foolish question she knew, but it was an effective way to break the ice.

"I am fine," Ziva replied, not budging from where she gripped the rail. "I just wish to be alone right this moment."

Nodding, Hetty was about to leave when it suddenly dawned on her. She was being a very poor host. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Thank you but no," she replied, shaking her head. "May I actually go _outside_ or is that off limits?"

"You may go wherever you wish, whenever you wish," Hetty explained simply. "You are your own person and I certainly won't get in your way. May I ask why you wish to go outside though? Or where you intend to go?"

"It is not inside here. I won't go anywhere but I just cannot stay inside right now," Ziva answered before pushing away from the bars and headed towards the stairs.

"You know, as much as your father tried to manipulate you into becoming like him. You really do remind me of your mother. Even with her friends rallying around her during the difficult times in her life, she wanted to face the world on her own," Hetty called after her.

She paused for a minute, her head turning just slightly to listen before sighing. "I will be back up. I just need a few moments to myself. I am sure you understand."

"I understand many things Ms. David. I understand how Commander McGarrett's investigation into the death of his father and the case he was working on has prompted a response from the wrong people," Hetty replied. "And I also understand that it was your investigation, with unsanctioned government resources that escalated the response to where it is now."

"I have permission from Director Vance to continue what I was doing," Ziva commented sharply. "How do you even know the two are related? Unless you know something that you are keeping from us about whoever has been causing these problems, I fail to see where you are going with this."

"You had permission from the Director yes, to gather what intelligence NCIS has on Victor Hesse. However you failed to inform him that you've been in touch with some of your old friends in the Mossad," Hetty replied. "Five days after you contacted Officer Reznik for the information. He was found dead in his apartment. Two gun shot wounds to the head and two to the heart."

Ziva looked at her, sad and in disbelief. "What would you have had me do to acquire the information I was trying to find to help Steve? I do not see anyone else doing anything about this Victor Hesse."

"Commander McGarrett killed him and is looking into his associates with the help of his team," Hetty replied. "The point is my dear. You ruffled some feathers that go beyond the work you did for your father, your former country and now your new one. Commander McGarrett's life as well as that of your own is at risk. It's cost a Mossad Officer his life and has put everyone associated with you and the Commander at risk. Can you really blame a man that loves you so deeply of wanting to protect you like he does?"

"Victor Hesse is not dead," she whispered, leaning forward and looking around to make sure that no one else heard. "No one found the body. The salt water of the sea would have cleansed the bullet wounds quite well to prevent infection. There has been some chatter that indicate that he is in hiding."

"And you are certain of this?" Hetty asked with a frown.

She shrugged a shoulder but nodded. "Yes. I have no reason to think otherwise. It is foolish to assume his death. Steve is a good shot, yes, but not everyone is _perfect_."

"I think you and I really need to sit down and have some tea," the older, much shorter woman replied. This time, she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Ziva took a deep breath and nodded. Following her through the corridor and down the stairs, she looked around at the office space and thought of how warm and inviting it felt compared to the DC office. "I still do not have much more information. I had been waiting for call backs from someone I had met during a trip to Japan."

Reaching into one of her secure desk drawers, Hetty pulled out a file and slapped it on the desk between them. "These were taken a week ago by a contact of mine from the CIA. Do you recognise anyone?"

She took the file and opened it to see the photos inside, unsure of the men photographed. "I do not know. I have come face to face with many _many_dangerous men during my time as a Mossad officer that the faces tend to blend together now. Perhaps if you have names, I may be able to place them more easily."

"Meet Victor Hesse," Hetty said simply, pointing to the one of a man talking _aggressively_ on a cell phone.

"I have seen pictures of him but that does not look like the same man," Ziva commented as she studied the image closer. _Of course_, she thought, _it could be_. Dirtied up and colored his hair to not be so obvious.

"Bare in mind that he's still recovering from the wounds inflicted by your boyfriend. He's lost weight and is trying to hide himself in plain sight. But facial recognition software confirms, this is Mr. Hesse," Hetty replied.

Sitting back, she rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she looked off at nothing, lost in her thoughts. "Are you going to tell Steve?" she asked.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Hetty asked. Something which surprised Ziva and even Hetty herself.

Ziva looked back at her for a long moment before shaking her head. "No. I will tell him myself. But not right now. May I keep this file?"

"Of course," Hetty replied. "And I understand the need to project the ones we love Ziva... you want to protect the Commander just as he wants to protect you. I know it's difficult but sometimes allowing someone else to stand with you during the hardest of times is never bad, it's never wrong. You should talk to the Commander, assure him that you'll be there for each other. You don't have to run away anymore, especially not from him."

She nodded as she stood, not being able to find any words to say. Taking the file with her she made her way back upstairs and slid into the briefing quietly, trying to hide in the back. Her eyes fell on Steve who had his eyes in a folder, reading.

"So, we know that these two men have ties to Hesse and his brother, and that they arrived in LA an hour after the two of you did. So they have answers we need," Callen said as he looked at the large monitor where the images of two previously convicted felons were displayed.

"Or more questions," Ziva commented lightly. "They are lower level muscle in that particular organization despite their - histories."

"And you know this... how?" Sam asked with a frown.

"A contact of mine," she said simply. "The only name he was able to give me was that of a Japanese citizen that defected from their military. A Wo Fat. Does that sound familiar to anyone?"

Steve paled suddenly. "Wo Fat... I've met him. Briefly..."

"Where?" she asked, her fingers toying with the file on Victor Hesse in her hand.  
>"Danny and I were tracking down a suspect at a golf club," Steve replied. "He was one of the suspect's gaming partners... I knew there was something shady about that guy."<p>

"Eric," Callen said simply and the computer tech ran Fat's name through every criminal database he could think of.

"Searching," he said, looking over to Nell who ran her own search. Since they'd started working together, he and Nell had worked out a system that would make them the most efficient Ops team available.

Ziva shook her head. "You won't find his name other than mentions of suspicious behaviour. He does not dirty his hands. That is why he has people like Gerard Matteo and Victor Hesse on his payroll."

"She's right," Nell sighed, "I'm not getting a single hit other than a couple of parking tickets. Which he paid."

"So we're back to square one. Press the hired help for info and work our way up to this Wo Fat character..." Kensi sighed, shaking her head.

"Not quite yet. Here," Ziva interrupted as she handed the folder over to have the images added to the screen and went over to stand nearby Steve to wait for his reaction, keeping herself guarded to what he may say or do.

Placing the images facedown on the large scanner tablet, Sam pressed a button and swept his hand over to the large wall monitor as if throwing the invisible images onto it. Sure enough the scanned images appeared on the monitor.

"That's Wo-Fat," Steve said as he pointed to the image of the Asian man. His eyes darted across the other images until finally stopping on the last one.

"Where did you get these? When were they taken?" Steve asked, frowning at Ziva.

"Hetty gave them to me. I mentioned my suspicions after I had spoken to some old - friends and she confirmed them. These are no more than a month old as there is the newspaper in one of the photos about that church bombing in November."

"No more than a month?" Steve asked, his anger rising. "You're telling me that the man that killed my father is still alive?"

She wasn't sure what he wanted her to say but nodded. "I had been tracking him down. His body rather but came across chatter that Director Vance allowed me to keep an eye on. Nothing truly definitive has come of it yet, except for these photos that I only just saw myself today."

"So you've been conducting an investigation of your own? For how long? Since I told you about my Dad?" Steve asked, scowling. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Very nearly. I did not want to tell you if I did not find anything. I was trying to protect you too. Do not look at me like that!"

"Damn it Ziva, do you realise how risky that is? Hesse has ties with every major criminal organisation in the world. Not to mention terrorist groups, psychopaths-."

"Yes! I do know! And I have not gotten information that you have not already had on your own. Does the governor and SECNAV know that you have asked_favors_ of your friend on the carrier in the Pacific? For satellite use?"

"That's different, I needed her help to prevent more deaths, to catch killers. I didn't put anyone's life but my own at risk by pursuing this," he snapped.

"Do not patronize me. I am trying to catch killers myself as well. Everything we do is a risk not only to ourselves but to those around us. If you want me to stop, then tell me. I'll just go back home now if that is the case." She stared him in the eyes, struggling to keep herself together.

"Sam, I'm holding you responsible for Ziva's safety. I need you and your team to take her home to DC," he said, his voice eerily calm.

"I'm not going to go because you want me to. Clearly - clearly you and I just cannot work like this..."

"Not when you're keeping secrets like this from me, no..." Steve said as he pulled the gun that Sam had given him and tossed it on the table beside him. "Thank you all for your help. Just make sure she gets home safe will you. I'll need the last known address of those two thugs.

"And you haven't from me? Just - do what you want. I do not care anymore," she said, turning away and leaning against the table for support.

Sam got the address from Eric, even though they were all stunned at just what transpired. "Steve, you can't do this man. You'll get yourself killed."

"Just give me the address Sam, and do as I've asked," he said before his brother in arms reluctantly handed him the address.

Steve took one final look at Ziva before storming out of the ops room like a man with a purpose.

"This is insane, we're not just gonna let him go are we?" Kensi asked looking to Callen.

"So go stop him. I'm not responsible for him," Ziva replied as she left the room as well, going the opposite direction that her _former_ boyfriend took, heading towards the gym to beat some inanimate objects down.

The team were left to ponder Steve's actions. He was unarmed and without transport, but he was resourceful.

"We've gotta do something... follow him, back him up," Kensi said. "Sam?"

"We can't move on this without Hetty or Vance's go ahead," Callen interjected. "We have nothing on these guys except that they may be in touch with Hesse and that they're possibly following McGarrett and Ziva."

"Then you have my permission to move Mr. Callen," Hetty said from the doorway. "I take it that Ms. David has informed the Commander of her investigation?"

"You didn't hear the screaming match that went on in here?" Deeks asked, "How do they ever work as a couple when they're like that?"

"They love each other, Mr. Deeks," Hetty replied softly. "Now what are you all standing around for. Take Mr. McGarrett into custody."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked. "You mean take those two scumbags working for Hesse into custody, right?"

"No Mr. Hanna. Right now, your friend is a danger to himself and to others. We'll help him find Hesse through his contacts, but we can't do that until he's calmed down and he and Ms. David sort things out or she is returned home to her team, now bring him in."

"Oh yeah... because that's how I love to spend my days, chasing down pissed off SEAL's and arresting them," Deeks sighed as he, Kensi, Sam and Callen headed for their cars while Nell and Eric began tracking Steve via CCTV imagery and GPS tracking.

Nearly an hour after they were sent off to find their 'target', Ziva was still in the gym, beating the poor dummy that had been taped up to look like the new Assistant Director of NCIS. She didn't care who or what it looked like. She hadn't met the man but she was too busy envisioning Steve's face on the head of the contraption when she punched it in just the right weak point that it snapped. Only then did she finally take a step back and just stare at it, wondering where he was.

Unbeknown to her, across town, Sam and Callen were fighting to keep Steve alive as Kensi and Deeks waited for Paramedics to arrive.

"Come on Steve, you've been shot before man! Don't you die on me now because Ziva will kill me!" Sam growled as he performed CPR while Callen applied pressure to the gun shot wounds to Steve's chest and stomach.

As the ambulance arrived and the paramedics got out to treat McGarrett and get him to a nearby hospital. Victor Hesse looked on from across the street, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Paybacks a bitch eh McGarrett?" he said softly before tossing the half smoked cigarette from his lips onto the sidewalk and walked away, disappearing into the gathering crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

"So when's Uncle Steve coming home?" Grace Williams asked her father as he tucked her into bed. "You both promised you'd take me out on a boat next weekend."

"I know monkey, and we will. Uncle Steve talked to his friend at the docks and everything. He'll be back long before we get to go out and see those whales and dolphins again," the New Jersey native replied as he planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"And the seals! The real ones, not like Uncle Steve!" she yawned before snuggling up with her favourite stuffed animal. Within moments, she was sound asleep.

"G'night monkey," he smiled as he gently closed the door to her bedroom.

"So when will Steve be back?" Rachel asked with a soft smile. No matter how badly they treat each other during their failed marriage, it always amazed her at just how good a father Danny really was.

"Hopefully by the end of the week. He and Ziva decided to take what was left of their vacation and spend it in LA. They had some trouble and they're now working with NCIS to resolve it. They can never get a break those two..." Danny sighed. "But anyway, I gotta get to the office. Thanks for letting me take her out."

"I understand, you miss your friend. So who else would keep you company?" Rachel grinned as she showed him to the door.

"That hurts, it really does," Danny replied, a small smile of his own. "You should come out with us next time you know. I think it would be good for Gracie if she sees us getting along."

"Yeah, maybe," Rachel said thoughtfully. "Maybe I will tag along on Steve's boat. Get to know the man who get's my hus-... ex husband into so much trouble."

Danny's eyebrow raised slightly at her faux pas but decided against commenting. "Goodnight Rach. Be sure to lock the door alright."

"Yes yes, you worry too much, you know that?" she smiled before finally closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>From 5-0 headquarters, Chin hung up the phone quietly, not responding to the look that Kono gave him. "Do you know if McGarrett left his sister's information in his office anywhere, in case of an emergency?" he asked softly.<p>

"Might be in his locked drawer. I can pick it if you want," she replied, confused. "What happened?"

"That was the LA office for NCIS. Steve was shot trying to track down Victor Hesse. He's been taken to UCLA and is in surgery," Chin answered as his cell phone rang. "Seems to be pretty bad too. Hang on, it's Danny...Hey - you on your way back yet?"

"_Yeah, five minutes away, why?_" Danny asked from the drivers seat of his car

"You might want to take a detour past your place and pack a bag. I'm going to make arrangements for you to head over to the mainland to sit with Steve when he gets out of surgery," Chin replied as he and Kono started their attempt to break into their boss' desk.

"_Surgery? What the hell has that crazy bastard done now?_" Danny asked, shaking his head.

"I haven't a clue. I just know that he got shot and it doesn't sound too good. Kono and I are going to take care of things at the office but you should go be with your partner. Victor Hesse is involved."

"_Alright, I'll see you soon._" Suddenly, Danny's fear factor shot off the scale. Steve had been shot and Hesse was involved somehow. Hitting the sirens, he put his foot down and headed toward his place.

Kono let out an 'Aha!' when the drawer popped open and was able to look through it for his address book. Finding it buried far to the back of the area, she flipped it open. "Wow, a lot of Navy people in here. A lot of admirals and other high ranking people. I didn't know he was so well connected," she commented before finding the man's sister's information.

"Sam Hanna said something about contacting a Joe White? See if you can find a contact for him too," Chin said as he completed the booking for Danny's flight out.

She flipped through towards the end of the book and nodded. "Yep. I'll give him a call right now," she said as she started dialing. "How's Ziva taking it?"

"I'm not sure, but knowing how she feels about Steve, I wouldn't want to be anyone standing between them right about now," Chin replied as he dialled Governor Jameson's assistant's number to fill them in.

* * *

><p>By the time that Steve made it out of surgery and into recovery, it took quite a bit of convincing, Mossad style, for Ziva to be at his bedside. They did not keep him there long before transferring him to an ICU bed where she continued to remain at his side, checking the ID and logging every person that attempted to come into his room.<p>

Down the corridor, Sam and Callen did the same for the ward in general but remembering the faces of the staff that they were confident did belong if they had to rush in for an emergency. Everyone was next to positive that this attempt would not be the last should he survive.

The passage of time became a blur to Ziva as members of Callen's team took turns in helping to keep Steve out of harm's way while the others worked on finding out who had shot him. How they found out where he was and whether or not they'd try to kill him again.

Gibbs and the rest of her friends had all offered to be on the next flight out to LA to help Ziva and OSP but Ziva was confident they wouldn't be needed. She knew Steve would pull through, she couldn't let him die without fixing what had transpired earlier that day.

Steve's eyes fluttered so lightly that no one was able to see. He managed to get glimpses of his friends and loved ones, and being in the state that he was - he didn't know how bad he was, only that he hurt, it was unsettling. Unfortunately, he did not have much time to dwell on the thoughts because unconsciousness took over again.

The staff at the hospital had done everything they could to accommodate the NCIS agents but even they had rules about visiting hours. Still, despite their words and empty threats, Ziva sat in her chair, not leaving except to use the restroom attached to the room and even then, it was with the door open so she can keep an eye on her love.

Eventually, the waiting for him to awaken lost the battle against the exhausted of the day, the fight, the learning of his injuries, and the painful hours while he was in surgery, repairing the damage to his lungs, small intestine, and spleen from the gun shot wounds. Ziva barely listened while the surgeon explained the rest of the damage that seemed inconsequential as he had assured her that they were corrected. Succumbing to sleep, she was at his bedside still, her head on the bed and his hand held tightly in hers as the beeps of the monitors filled the void of silence.

"Ms. David?" Hetty tried to rouse her. "Ms. David?" she placed a hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her. "Ziva?"

Sitting up sharply, Ziva's hand went down to her waist where a knife had previously been but the hospital insisted on the agents only being armed with the sidearms. "What?" she asked, demanding of whomever was disturbing the moments of peace she had found.

"Ziva, you need to get some sleep dear," Hetty said softly.

Rubbing her eyes she shook her head. "I was until you woke me," she said, sitting back down into her chair and looking Steve over for any changes in his status.

"No, I mean real sleep, in a bed. There's a car waiting for us in the parking lot," Hetty replied.

"I am not leaving this room. You will have to _shoot_ me before I will go," she said evenly, glaring at the short woman with ice in her eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, if just a crack as the brightness of the room was overwhleming, he did manage to take notice of Ziva and Hetty speaking. Damn Ziva and her stubbornness. Why won't she just do as she is asked, he thought, but her words in response got to him.

"Let her stay Hetty," Sam said softly. "I'll wait with her. G will be here too."

"Very well. Contact me if there is any change, Mr. Hanna," she nodded to her agent before taking Ziva's hand and squeezing it gently. "And you call me if you need anything."

Ziva said nothing as she leaned back onto the bed, watching Steve. The tiredness was clear in her eyes but the determination and hope for him to wake up was more evident as she held his hand in hers, careful to not have the IV tubing disturbed.

"I spoke with Chin Ho Kelly from Five-0 earlier," Sam announced as he closed the door behind Hetty. "He's trying to reach Mary.

"She is somewhere skiing. I do not remember where he said she was," she replied softly. "One of her friends may know where."

"If Kelly can't reach her, I'll have Eric work his magic," he said as sat in the chair across from her. "He ran the plates of the car that the shots came from. It was stolen a few hours before the shooting. Kensi and Deeks are on it and Nell's picking apart the footage from the CCTV cameras. We're gonna get to the bottom of this Ziva, I promise you."

"I believe you," she said after several moments passing before laying her head back down again and tracing his hand with her finger, slipping into a state of sleep again.

Sam remained in the room, watching them both quietly. Next to his friends at NCIS and his family, Steve and Ziva were some of the most important people in his life. His years of service with Steve and what they went through with Ziva had forged a bond that would never be broken between them. Had he been there, he would have gladly taken the bullets for Steve... had he been there. Once again he questioned why he hadn't gone after Steve. He shouldn't have let him go at all, but he did and his former CO's blood was now on his hands, in every sense of the word.

Several hours passed and a gentle knock at the door broke the silence that had gripped the room. It opened gently to reveal Callen.

Ziva looked up, tired and drained. The toll of the day clearly making itself evident with the paleness of her skin.

"Uh, there's someone here to see Steve," Callen said, he was just as exhausted as they were, but he tried his best to keep them from noticing.

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice raw.

"Danny Williams? He says Steve is his partner?" Callen frowned a little.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah. From 5-0. He can come in. Lord knows Steve will want to see someone he isn't upset with when he wakes up."

Callen stepped aside and Danny practically burst into the room, an old beat up duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "I can't leave you two alone for five minutes, can I?" he muttered as he pulled Ziva into a hug. "How's he doing?"

"He's hanging in there I suppose. They repaired damage to his lungs and spleen. By passed about a foot of small intestine that got damaged. Now everyone is just waiting for him to wake up, but it feels as if he doesn't want to," she said, trying not to cry.

"Naw, he wants to. He's made it his life's work to torment me day in and day out. And he manages to do it when he's not around too!" Danny joked as he just held her. "He's gonna wake up Ziva. I know this guy... he's not gonna lay on his ass while the man who killed his father walks free."

"Thanks," she smiled weakly as she pulled back. "How long are you in town for? I'm sure that you can stay at the house that they were putting us up in, at least until this morning. Or yesterday. I do not remember what time or day it is now," she admitted.

"I figured I'd crash here," Danny said as he sat in one of the empty chairs. "Deceptively comfy."

"Yes, I have sat in much worse," Ziva replied as she returned to her chair that everyone knew not to go near. She caught Callen's eye as he indicated on his way out the door that he was going for a round of coffee, and pulled Sam out with him, who was not at all pleased.

"So... you gonna fill me in?" Danny asked. "Chin said the details he got from someone at the LA Field Office were sketchy."

"Victor Hesse is alive," she said simply, knowing that he understood the seriousness of it. "I had my suspicions as I tried to see if his body came up anywhere or where he could have gone had he survived. I didn't tell him, and he was not pleased with me for keeping it from him but I did not want to say anything without being sure. He was angry that I looked into the case _at all_."

"I can understand why," Danny replied. "Not that I don't get why you did it and why you kept it from him. We spent weeks trying to talk him down from trawling the ocean trying to find Hesse's body. But the guy is a dangerous son of a bitch. If something had happened to you, there'd be no turning back for Steve."

"I just wanted to protect him and he left to deal with it on his own. Look where it got him. I only did my investigating from my desk. I did not go anywhere to hunt the man down. I only listened to the intel that came in from different areas and piece together parts that sounded related. Nothing more that any low level intel analyst would do!" she argued, upset and hurt.

"Alright, Alright, I'm sorry," Danny replied, holding his hands up. "It still doesn't stop the ones that love you and care about you from worrying."

"I'm... I'm sorry too..." Steve groaned from beneath an oxygen mask.

Ziva turned from glaring at their friend to him and smiled softly. "Just take it easy, do not take that off yet. Get the doctor..." she said to the man quickly before turning her attention back to the patient.

"I...l uh... right! It's good to see you up buddy," Danny said quickly before darting to the door. "Doctor, DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!"

She ran her hands over the side of his face softly. "Just take it easy, do not move. You have quite a few holes in you. I do think however that Agent Callen has you beat yet," she smiled weakly, trying to appear more chipper than she looked with the tired and dark bags under her eyes.

His mouth was drier than the Iraqi desert, he found it hard to speak but he managed to ask, "Hesse?"

"I do not know. They have not spoken about it with me but maybe. Possibly. Or someone he is working with to keep the heat off of him so that he could get away. Please do not concern yourself about that now. I just need you to rest and get better," she said, her hands unsure of where to touch him, needing to be on him somewhere.

Carefully he reached out and took her hand in his. Even though it felt as if his whole body ached, as soon as his skin came into contact with hers, the edge was off. "I'm sorry Ziva..." he said, trying to lift his head, but not having the energy to do so.

"I am too," she whispered, holding his hand up to her lips when the doctor came in with Danny. Ziva nodded to the man, knowing him from his attempts to speak to her after he performed the surgery but she never heard or registered his name.

"Well, well, well. You sir have been giving everyone quite the scare today," he said as he checked the monitors and then over to Steve himself. Gently pulling off the oxygen mask, the doctor checked his retinas briefly before asking, "How are you feeling Commander?"

"Like I've been shot," he croaked. "Sore, could use something to drink. And my clothes."

"I'm sure we can get you some ice chips for now and see how you are in a little. Your clothes I am sorry to say has been taken by your colleagues at NCIS," the man replied. "Do get some more rest. I'll have the nurse come and change out your morphine drip for the pump so that you can give yourself a little extra if needed."

"Thanks Doc," Steve mumbled. Waiting till he left the room, he shot Ziva a look. "They took my clothes?"

"Evidence," she said. "You know the drill. You're the victim in an ongoing case."

"You sure you didn't take my clothes to stop me from walking out of here against doctor's orders," Steve grinned, looking at her slyly.

She soon found herself smiling. "The thought has crossed my mind but no. Most of it was unusable after being cut off by the staff when you were brought in."

"I just spoke with Chin," Danny said as he re-entered the room. "He and Kono send their love. They wanted me to tell you that Joe White is on his way. And will be here in a couple of hours. Sam said something to Chin about calling him."

"Who is Joe White?" Ziva asked as she wove her fingers in his.

"He's a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy. He and my father served together, they were best friends even. He's been like a second father to me, helped train me," Steve explained simply.

"Well then, you should focus on resting more. I know you just woke up finally, but you really do need to sleep. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere," she replied, leaning in to kiss him gently.

"Well you need rest too," he replied looking to them both. "Why don't you both go and get some rest at the safe house. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Ziva and Danny looked at each other before turning back to him with a grin, shaking their heads. "I don't think so," Danny replied. "Knowing you as well as I do, you'd be up and out of that bed the moment you had two seconds without being sore."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" Steve sighed as he tried sitting up.

"No," Ziva said simply as she smiled at him. "Should I have the nurse get you anything?"

"The ice chips will be fine for now," he replied, finally getting a good look at the damage. "Looks like I'll be out of commission for a while."

Her smile fell with her eyes as they found the multiple patches of gauze across his chest and abdomen. "It would seem so," she said in a small voice.

"This is my fault, okay," he said as he took her hand, raised it to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. "I went out there angry and unarmed. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"Steve, not here. Not now. We will talk about that another time when you are physically capable, okay?" she replied with a familiar glint in her eye as she looked up at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Danny said as he looked out of the hospital room's window. "He just admitted that he was _wrong_! And you want to discuss it later? We should discuss it now, with a video camera in the room so that we have evidence."

Ziva pursed her lips as she kept her eyes on Steve. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "You don't suppose that he'd be interested...I mean, you know how our arguments tend to end after all."

"I'll need some way to prove to Chin and Kono that he said he was wrong! They won't believe me otherwise," Danny protested before going to the door. "I'll check on those ice chips, and maybe find a video camera."

"Bring back something hot for me please?" she called after him. Turning back to Steve, she could only chuckle. "Are you in much pain? I believe they put you on a pump for morphine."

"It's tolerable," he replied, adjusting his position carefully. "I don't want to depend on painkillers too much, just in case."

"You do not need to be so macho for me. If you hurt, then you hurt. I can care for you," she sighed. "I want to be there for you, but sometimes - sometimes you just make it very difficult."

"Whoa, whoa. This isn't about being macho okay," he replied softly. "This is about staying lucid if they decide to come after me again and I don't have back-up."

"The way we have the floor locked down, it would not happen. And even then, I am sure once Sam hears of your being awake, he will come with your sidearm to keep with you under the covers. And you do have back up. You have me here. I am not leaving you."

"You can't stay here until I'm well enough to leave. You'll need to sleep sometime," he replied. "In a bed. I know how cranky you get when you don't get enough sleep."

Ziva shrugged. "I've slept. I will survive a little discomfort. Just do not argue. It would just tire you out quicker."

"Not arguing," he replied with a slight yawn. Okay, so she was right on getting tired quickly.

"I am not leaving you," Ziva said softly as she settled back down beside him on the bed before leaning in to kiss him. "You would have to kill me first, as I have already told you."

"Fair... fair enough..." he yawned again as his eyes became heavier. "I uh... I'll speak to you..." And then he was gone, succumbing to the fatigue from the surgery and from the meds still in his system.

Ziva reached out an cupped his face with her hand, making a mental note to have one of the guys get his toiletries when they had a chance. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake," she whispered before sitting back, with his hand wrapped loosely around hers, just watching him.

* * *

><p>When he awoke, Steve's mouth wasn't dry, nor was he in a lot of pain. He could sense Ziva beside him and Danny by the window. They were both asleep. Opening his eyes he looked at the foot of the bed where a third person was standing, completely silent.<p>

"You took your time," Steve smiled.

"Couldn't get a flight out," Joe whispered softly. "Then I had to sneak in here after calling in a favor... how you feeling son?"

"I've been better, but I've been worse too," Steve replied.

"I remember, at least you were brought to a hospital faster this time," he replied. "I'm guessing you and David are back on? I heard she left Israel and hooked up with NCIS. Jenny always had a soft spot for this one."

"You've been keeping tabs on her?" Steve frowned. "Why? It's not like I advertised that things happened between Ziva and I in Vietnam in my report."

"I can read between the lines, kid," Joe smiled. "So, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Not now, not yet," Steve replied. "They need their sleep. And so do you by the looks of things."

Joe nodded. "I'll be in the parking lot. I'll see you in a few hours." With that, he left the room just as quietly as he'd entered.

It was not long after the man had left that Ziva started to waken with a slight groan as she lifted her head and rolled her neck. A quick glance around the room assured her of no threats before her eyes fell on Steve who was awake and watching her. "You should have woken me," she murmured softly. "Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine, but seriously Ziva, you need a proper bed," he said as he carefully reached out and placed a hand where her shoulder and her neck met and rubbed it gently.

"I will be fine. You won't make me leave you now. So stop trying," she replies as her eyes closed to his touch. "They are looking to see if you can be let out with supervision."

She was exhausted, no matter what she said. A soft smile crept across his lips. Placing a hand on either side of the bed, he carefully hoisted himself up and moved several inches to the side. It wasn't much, but if she snuggled up to him and slept on her side, at least she'd be more comfortable than sleeping on a chair. "C'mere," he said simply as he patted the space beside him.

Ziva smiled and nodded as she piled herself up and curled against him, careful of where his injuries and surgical sites were located. "Hanna is tracking down the shooters from fingerprints taken from the car they stole. He should be back later to see you. He was upset to keep missing when you woke."

"I'd rather that he be out there doing what he does best than being here watching me rest," Steve said honestly. "Of the six people I trust enough to track Hesse and his people down, two of them are here, two of them are in Hawaii and Sam's already on it."

"Who is the sixth?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him confused.

"Joe," Steve said simply. "He's getting some rest in the parking lot. He'll see me when visiting hours begin."

"Can't wait to meet him," she yawned before seeking back down and dozing off again.

Steve smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. before drifting off himself.

It was another couple hours before Ziva awoke again. Danny had returned to the room with fresh coffee and pastries for them and Kensi and Deeks who were still outside guarding Steve.

"Good morning," Steve smiled down at her. He was sat upright and was looking much stronger.

Ziva looked down at her watch as she pulled herself up. "It is afternoon. You should have woken me," she replied. "Did something happen?"

"I wanted to wake you but Steve wanted to let you sleep," Danny replied as he placed a cup of coffee on the table beside her along with the selection of pastries.

"Sam and Callen found one of the shooters," Steve replied. "They're interrogating him now."

"I just spoke to Kensi," Danny interjected. "Apparently this guy is a tough nut to crack. He's not very cooperative."

"Thanks," she said reaching for the drink. "Do you know who it is? Do they need help with anything?"

"His name is Goh Min, apparently he's the cousin of an old friend of ours," Danny explained. "Apparently Sang Min vouched for his cousin a few weeks before we caught him. Goh isn't giving Sam a lot to go on."

"I want to see him," she announced, feeling more awake and began to try to get off the bed.

"Whoa whoa, you sure that's a good idea?" Danny asked. "I mean, no offense but the guy tried to kill your boyfriend. We need him and the information he has and you could uh... well knowing you like I do, you could kill the guy."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at their friend. "In my experience the fear of death is an excellent motivator into speaking," she said. "Do you plan on stopping me?"

Danny immediately held his hands up defensively and took a step back "Whoa, whoa... I never said that. I was simply trying to appeal to your common sense. Besides, if you're going to interview Goh, who's gonna watch this knucklehead, huh?"

That shut her up and she settled back down for a moment. "I want my shot at him. At some point, I want it. Any word from the doctors?"

"A nurse came in and changed my dressings earlier, she said that someone would stop by to check on me soon," Steve replied. "They'll let me out of here."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kensi called out. "Uhh Steve, there's a friend here to see you."

"Good, send him in," Steve called out.

In stepped an older bald gentleman with a bag slung over his shoulder and a smile on his face. "How ya feeling son?" he asked simply as he placed the bag at the foot of the bed and shook hands with Steve.

"Feeling a lot better today. Still hurts but I'm getting there," Steve smiled. "Ziva, Danny, I'd like you both to meet Lt. Commander Joe White. Joe this is Danny Williams, my partner with Five-0 and-."

"Ziva David, daughter of Eli David the director of the Mossad. Currently living and working as a US citizen for NCIS' Major Crimes Response Team under Jethro Gibbs," Joe interjected, nodding to Danny before his eyes settled on Ziva. "Her profile has crossed my desk on more than one occasion. "It's good to finally meet you Ziva. I just wish it were under different circumstances."

"I have heard nothing of you for all the time Steve and I spent together," Ziva replied, eying the man. "How long are you in town for Mister White?"

"As long as Steve needs me," he explained simply with a small grin. He knew that the Davids didn't trust easily and Ziva was definitely no exception. "I spoke with Sam earlier, you hear about Goh Min?" he asked. "I'm glad that little cockroach is finally getting his."

"Yeah, we heard," Steve replied. "How goes the interrogation?"

"Slowly, but that's not why I'm here. I brought you some information on Hesse and Wo Fat that isn't common knowledge," he replied as he dug into the bag for some files. "There isn't much and it's a big risk just showing it to you now but it is something." He handed the files directly to Steve who immediately opened them and started flipping through them.

"How reliable is this intel?" Steve asked with a hopeful look.

"Hard to say exactly, but even if Hesse isn't there, it's likely that someone or something tied to him could be," Joe replied. "I spoke with Hetty Lange this morning, she's agreed that it would be best if I lend a hand in checking it out. SECNAV agrees."

Ziva leaned in to get a look at the documents before looking up at Steve. "I told you that you should have had NCIS get involved sooner."

"I'm not with NCIS Agent David, I work for Naval Intelligence. While I'm grateful to you and the LA Office for protecting Steve, these documents never would have reached you if Steve chose to involve NCIS. Hell, the FBI and the CIA would be lucky to get a look at these," Joe explained. "Which brings me to what I'm about to ask next. You can't be involved in taking down whoever or whatever is in this apartment. Your job is to keep Steve safe. The only person I'm allowed to bring is Sam."

"Another SEAL thing? Lovely," she muttered, displeased with the idea of being forced out of the loop. It was one thing if she wasn't who she was or she didn't have the experience. But she did.

"It's got nothing to do with Sam being a SEAL, it has to do with the fact that I had to call in a lot of favors just to get SECNAV and my superiors to sign off on this," he explained honestly. "Given your training, I would've liked for you to join us too but my hands are tied."

Ziva said nothing as she stared back at the man, knowing that he would be the type to go against orders, much like Gibbs, if he knew it would get the job done. She felt torn, wanting to catch and beat the bastard herself and staying at Steve's side.

Steve looked from Ziva to Danny and then finally to Joe. "What if Ziva and Danny were to _accidentally_ discover the apartment location in the files? And they just happened to head to one of the stores round there to pick me up a few things?" he asked Joe with a raised eyebrow.

Joe gave him a sideways glance before smiling. "Just like your father. I'm uh.. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll need those files back before I go and hook up with Sam." With that, he wandered into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Guys, I want you to go and back Joe and Sam up okay. Now I know you don't wanna leave because you wanna keep me safe. But Kensi and Deeks are right outside, and I am a SEAL you know, it'll take more than a few bullets to stop me from fighting back," he said, his attention focused more on Ziva than Danny. He showed her the address within the file. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

She looked at the page carefully before nodding. "Of course. You be careful as well. Do not over exert yourself," she replied and reached out to cup his face. "We will be back soon. I promise."

"Danny... you watch her back okay," he said, as Danny trailed behind the suddenly excited Ziva.

"You got it partner. Tell Joe we'll see him there," Danny replied before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Joe re-emerged from the bathroom. "I'll keep an eye on her too son, don't worry. We'll be in touch when we have something."

"Thanks Joe," Steve replied. as the older Commander left the room only for Deeks and Kensi to enter.

"Uhh, the crazy ninja lady said we had to keep you company in here," Deeks said as he plopped down in the chair that Danny had occupied for most of the night.

"Hetty is working with the hospital administration about getting you released into her care. She's making arrangements with some contacts of hers to provide you with private care until you are cleared to return home - or go wherever else you want," Kensi shared after she quietly closed the door to speak privately amongst themselves.

"Pass on my thanks will you," Steve replied with a soft smile, at least in private care Ziva would be able to sleep better. "So which one of you knows Joe?"

Kensi snorted. "He knew my dad. I worked a case out of Peddleton a years back when I first got started with NCIS."

"I figured you were the one to let him slip by," Steve nodded. "According to Danny and Ziva, Deeks had passed out around 11. You sure you guys don't need to go grab some rack time?"

"Compared to other assignments we been on, the entire time here has been _rack_ time," Deeks replied. "But we been trading off when needed."

His partner only rolled her eyes as she shook her head with amusement before speaking again. "Don't worry. Everyone is getting their rest. Even Ziva and your partner Danny, in their own way."

"I wish they'd get some proper rest though," Steve replied. "Instead of having a few hours here and there in the chairs. It's not good for either of them."

"Neither is pissing off your girlfriend then running off to get shot," Deeks shrugged as he pulled over a magazine to flip through.

Both McGarrett and Kensi shot Deeks a scowl that would make Gibbs proud but it went unnoticed as the LAPD Detectives attention was already focused on the bikini-clad models in the magazine's photo shoot.

"You'll have to forgive Deeks, his brain and his mouth rarely work in unison," Kensi said, shaking her head.

"It's not like everyone else isn't thinking the same thing. It's just that no one is saying it," he grinned.

"It's not like I asked to get shot," Steve snapped. "At the end of the day, Ziva put herself and her friends and family at risk by running her own investigation. My father died at Hesse's hands. The last thing I want is for Ziva to die the same way."

"So you don't trust her to be able to fight for you. Understandable. She's a chick - a hot one - but still..."

"Deeks..." Kensi warned, but it was too late.

"I trust her more than anyone I've ever trusted in my life. Including Sam," he snapped. "She and I have risked our lives for one another on more than once occasion."

Deeks looked up and right into Steve's eyes, unfazed and getting to the point. "So then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't want anyone else to die for me!" he growled. "Least of all her."

Kensi shook her head and sighed. "I think I get where Deeks is coming from now. If it were me, and my boyfriend did that, I'd want it to be my decision to get hurt or more for the one I love."

"Would you? Would you really?" Steve snapped. "What if it was Sam's life you were putting at risk? Or Callen's? Or your partner's? If you could protect them by not getting them involved, wouldn't you do that?"

"We've been there already," Deeks whined, rubbing his shoulder from when he was shot in that convenience store when the guy was after Kensi that time.

"So would you change the outcome, knowing that he got hurt?" he asked her. "I know what Hesse is capable of. He and those like him wouldn't hesitate in putting a bullet in his head or in yours if you got in their way."

"I'd do it again for Kens if I knew it all would happen again," Deeks muttered as he and Kensi held a gaze before she smiled. "Not for a moment would I change it."

"Well, we'll see if you still feel that way if one of you has to bury the other," Steve sighed. "Now if you wouldn't mind waiting outside, I wanna get some sleep."

Kensi and Deeks only rolled their eyes as they settled down with their magazines, shutting up. Talking to the man was like talking to a brick wall, and even then they would have had better results.

"It wasn't a request," Steve growled. "Either get out or I will."

"Commander you know we can't do that. We," Kensi said, glaring at her partner, "promise to drop the conversation, completely. We're here waiting for information on our team just as you are on your friend and Ziva."

Steve swung his legs out of the bed carefully and lowered himself to the cold the IV from his hand, he steadied himself and slowly took several gentle steps. Yes the wounds hurt, but he could move. It wasn't like he hadn't been shot before.

"McGarrett, you need to stay in bed. Please do not make us get the doctors to sedate you," Kensi begged as she quickly went to her feet to get to his side.

"I don't need a babysitter Agent Blye," he replied simply. "Especially one with a smart mouthed partner who'll likely get her in trouble some day." With that he walked into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it.

Sighing she looked over at Deeks who quietly stood and walked out of the room. "Alright, he's gone but I'm staying," she said firmly at his back. When she was alone, she let out a breath and shook her head, pulling out her phone to send out a text.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Deeks pissed of McGarrett," Sam rolled his eyes as he, Joe, Ziva and Danny were busy gearing up several blocks from the apartment block.<p>

"Your friend doesn't strike me as the type to have a death wish," Danny said as he checked the sights on the SIG he'd been loaned.

"You'd be surprised," Sam replied with a grin.

"We can worry about Steve later. Right now we get up there. If someone's inside we take them alive if possible. If the place is empty, we search it from top to bottom, clear?" Joe asked as he looked to the three of them.

Ziva cocked her sidearm and nodded as she came up on the group. "Yes please. I would like to return to Steve when this is over," she said, moving into place. Something inside her had her anxious and just simply not wanting to have been there after hearing of Steve's growing irritation when he should be resting.

"You heard the lady," Joe smiled softly. "We sweep the apartment in pairs. Sam, take Danny. I'll watch Ziva's back. We go room by room." Without another word, Joe began moving toward the apartment block and to the concrete stairs which led up to each floor.

Ziva followed suit, keeping her back to the wall, waiting for Joe and Sam to kick the door in before continuing. As they took a breath she and Danny moved forward on point, sweeping through the rooms on the floor quickly. "It's clear," she announced as she made her way into the last room and kicked an empty coffee can that was used for cigarette butts in frustration. Pulling out her phone, she tried dialing Steve to share the news that their lead was a dead end.

_"Steve McGarrett's Phone. Kensi Blye speaking,"_ Kensi answered, her tone less than cheery.

"Where is he? Did something happen?" Ziva asked quickly as she lifted her head in concern, her eyes focused on nothing in the room but thoughts of the man.

_"Weeell Deeks ran his mouth off a little about Steve wanting to keep you out of this investigation,"_ Kensi replied, visibly wincing. _"Steve decided to go into the bathroom and to lock the door."_

Sighing Ziva nodded understandingly. "May I speak with him?" she asked softly.

_"Sure, hold on,_" Kensi replied. "Commander McGarrett. Ziva would like to speak with you."

Before she managed to finish her sentence, Steve had unlocked the door and snatched the phone from her. "Ziva? Are you okay? Are the guys okay? What happened?"

For some reason, his frenzied questions calmed her down and put a smile on her face. "I am fine. Everyone is fine. We got to the location and it was vacated. They are working the scene but I am going to grab a taxi back to the hospital to be with you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Deeks just pissed me off, that's all," he replied, leaning against the tiled wall. "Stay with the others. I'd feel better if there was four of you together."

"Next time just shoot him. Do you want me to bring you anything?" she asked as Joe silently gave her signals to communicate their understanding of her desire to leave now that there was no one for her to assist in interrogating. "Steve, I am fine. I want to be there with you _now_. The guys are more then capable of handling the scene alone."

"Some clothes would be nice. These gowns don't exactly leave a lot to the imagination," Steve replied. "Just be careful, won't you?"

"I have plenty of imagination of you Steve McGarrett but clothes I can do. And I always am careful but - please go easy on Agent Blye and her partner. They both wished to do more as well and mean well," she replied softly. "Go back to bed. Hiding in the shower won't do your injuries any good."

"I'll be okay," he said softly, "I just needed some quiet time. I'll see you soon though, okay?"

Ziva smiled into her phone. "I'll bring you some strawberries. And anything else you like. I'll be there soon."

"Okay," he smiled, loving the fact that she remembered how much he enjoyed strawberries. "Love you."

"I love you," she said before hanging up and making her way to the curb to call and wait for a taxi. Looking around as she made the call, she felt as if someone was watching her and was careful to take the long way back to the hospital, detouring through a nearby mall where she made other arrangements for transportation and having had her original taxi sit waiting for her as a decoy.

By the time she returned, she had a new set of clothes for herself that she changed into, sweats and light weight t-shirts for Steve and a box of fresh chocolate drizzled strawberries from a chocolate shop that she had passed along the way.

Unbeknown to her, Hesse had been watching her the whole time, tracking her movements no matter how slippery she tried to be. He wasn't going to do anything. He had other ideas. As she entered the lobby of the hospital, he had one of his men drop a message for McGarrett into one of the bags she was carrying. Within seconds of her crossing the busy lobby, the message had been slipped into the bag in her left hand without her noticing.

Smiling to himself, Hesse decided to head for LAX. His job was done for the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Ziva entered the hospital room with a bright smile on her face, pleased to see that Steve had made his way back to bed. Kensi was seated in the far corner away from him, looked at her relieved. "If you want to go take a break, I'll be here. Besides, I believe he would like to change to something more comfortable and less revealing," she said cheerfully before setting the bags in another chair to start going through them to pull out the pants for the man.

"Yeah... I'll do that," Kensi replied, slowly making her way to the door before pausing. "Look, Commander... about before."

"Forget about it," Steve said, "It wasn't your fault. Besides, Joe would stamp my ass with his boot if we didn't get along."

While the two talked, Ziva quietly sorted the bags out and frowned as she found a paper in one bag. She glanced up at the two quickly before setting it aside after glancing at its contents. "Here you go," she said, setting the sweats and t-shirt on the bed next to Steve before stepping to his side to help him.

Smiling at Steve, Kensi made a discrete exit, hoping that Callen and Sam would take over the protection detail soon.

"Feeling better?" Ziva asked quietly as she worked to untie the gown from behind his neck.

"Yeah. While you were gone, Hetty called. She's arranged for a suite in a private hospital just outside of the city. Her people can return to their duties because the security at this place has passed her approval... and somehow I find that comforting," he smiled softly as he began to undress

"It will be a project to get you out. I think - I think that we will have to set up our new friends to _escort_ another patient out of the building while we make our way some time after. Apparently I did not lose the tail I had acquired from the apartment location," she commented. "And I was at my best for evading."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, "Don't get me wrong Ziva, I trust your abilities. But you're tired. Are you sure you were being followed?"

"Oh yes," she sighed, helping lift his bad arm and pleased to see that they had disconnected his IV for the time. She helped him pull on the t-shirt before saying more. "As I was going through the bags, I found this." Making her way over to the window sill where she set one of the bags, she pulled the folded paper out from underneath and passed it over. "The only time I would have missed someone slipping that into the bag was at the exit of the mall and in the lobby downstairs where it is quite crowded."

Frowning, Steve slowly opened the piece of paper. It read:

_How ya doing McGarrett,_

_So sorry to see your girl isn't busy planning your funeral. But there will be time for that later. Consider this a warning to you and everyone you care about, especially the Israeli beauty. Stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong. You killed my brother, I killed your father. An eye for an eye._

_I mean, if I can get close enough to drop this note in her bag, just imagine what else I could do to her before it's too late..._

"It's signed Victor Hesse," Steve growled, resisting the urge to screw the note up into a ball and toss it in the trash. "Son of a bitch... this is what I was talking about... by using NCIS resources, you may as well have lit a signal fire right in front of you."

"I hardly believe that using NCIS has anything to do with it. He is looking for anything to get to you and right now he knows that we are each other's weakness," she sighed, leaning against the sill. "There is something that I believe you are much closer to than even I got. The note was targeted at you. Look - I do not wish to get into this argument again. It ended badly the last time and I do not want that again. I am here, with you. I won't leave again."

"I don't want you to leave either," he replied sincerely. "And I don't want you to get hurt. I've had to tread carefully with my investigation. The evidence from the toolbox, the suspects I've met and profiled. Every step taken I've had to be careful because there's no telling how far this goes. I mean for all I know, Wo Fat might be paying people off in NCIS and in HPD."

"You think he has connections in NCIS? It would have to be someone pretty high up and I have doubts that it is Director Vance. He may not be squishy clean but he has proven himself to be trusted, I think."

"Squeaky clean," he corrected her, a small smile playing on his lips. "And no, not Vance. He doesn't strike me as a man who would betray his country, even if he has his own agenda. You once told me that you had leaks in the agency before, maybe you didn't route all of them out. And HPD has had its fair share of corrupt cops over the years, who knows what information's been passed back and forth."

Ziva nodded slowly. "Fair enough. Until _this_ event is over, I am by your side now. Do you need help with your pants?" she asked with a sly smile at him sitting on the edge of the bed in just the t-shirt and the sheet covering his legs.

"Usually you enjoy removing them," Steve grinned. "I would have thought you'd want me to stay like this so you could enjoy the view."

"Trust me I do enjoy the view, however I do not wish to share the view with the women working in the hospital here, nor our allied agents," she pointed out. "I have always had an issue with - sharing - my things. Particularly you."

"I remember," he grinned as he carefully slid his pants on and hoisted himself back onto the bed. "But I doubt any of the nurses will even consider flirting with me, the way you've been watching over me."

"They are here to do their job. That is all. Hopefully we will be able to secure this transfer soon. We will have to find someone about your height and weight to use as a decoy to send Sam and Joe with so that whomever is watching us may believe it to be you. It may be good for me to join them as clearly, this Hesse will know I wish not to leave your side. As much as I hate to leave you for that, it may just be the safest option."

"Let's not worry about the arrangements now," he sighed, patting the space on the bed that she had occupied the previous night. "Let's just relax until Danny, Sam and Joe get back from the apartment."

Ziva pushed herself off the wall to grab the box of sweets and made her way over with a nod and smile. "Okay," she said softly as she curled up to him, careful of his injuries. "How are you feeling otherwise? I got your strawberries for you."

"Hmm... you're too good to me," he smiled, plucking one of them from the box and biting into it. Having only eaten hospital food since waking from his injuries, Steve was grateful for the change. Even if it wasn't loco-moco from the Rainbow drive-in. Savoring the taste for a moment, he took another strawberry from the box and held it to her lips. "I'll be okay. I just need to heal up."

Ziva bit into the fruit as she looked up at him. When she swallowed she raised an eyebrow. "You need to rest so that you _can_ heal. Do you plan on getting more tattoos to cover the scars again?"

"Why? Do you think I need more?" he grinned.

"If you wish but I think you are were fine before these even. Not that I'm saying I dislike them - I do..." she let out as her voice shifted to one that she often used when they were in bed together or in the process of. "I do like these on your arms. Not sure about the rest of your chest or back however."

"I'm not planning on getting anything done any time soon so don't worry," he said as he planted a kiss on her neck and closed his eyes.

"Get some rest. I'll probably just watch the television or read some while we wait. Perhaps I can get them to bring some decent food. Healthy - but better than this place. Soups and salads should be fine from somewhere local."

The only response she got was mumbling that sounded vaguely like "What did I do to deserve you?" as Steve succumbed to his weakened state once again.

Several hours later, Ziva, Danny, Joe, Sam and Callen were hanging out in the room, talking quietly about what the guys had found at the apartment. Kensi and Deeks were sent out to start making the arrangements to have Steve moved, taking in the suggestions Ziva made regarding the decoy after their earlier surprise.

"I still do not like it," she said carefully to them. "We should move him first, without anyone in NCIS other than ourselves knowing about it. Then the official transfer would go on record with the decoy and us with it to the alternate location. These people know that at least _one_ of us would be staying with him the entire time."

"I know Hetty Lange, she won't put anything on record about this until absolutely necessary," Joe said before looking to Callen. "Am I right?"

"This'll be off the books until Steve's safe. If there is a leak within NCIS, he or she won't know about the transfer until it's too late," Callen replied with a nod.

"I'll stay with Steve," Sam said, "And I think Ziva should too. That's if you don't mind hanging out with the decoy, Danny?"

"Makes no difference to me so long as Steve gets from A to B without a problem," Danny replied, glancing at his partner. "The only question is where we're gonna get someone who fits Steve's appearance and body-type."

Ziva nodded in agreement. She was not sure either of who they could get to fool someone from watching as they did not know exactly _who_ was doing the watching. Just that they were there. "That I do not know. He does not exactly fit the more common of us. Any friends on one of the nearby bases that you can think of?" she asked, looking at Sam.

"I believe that we can be of some help Ms. David," Hetty said as she entered the room with a familiar face in tow.

"Nate?" Callen asked, sharing a glance with Sam before shaking hands with the psychologist. "What are you doing here?"

"I was delivering some field reports to Hetty when she asked me for a favor," he replied as he looked over at Steve who was still sound asleep. "I'm supposed to pass for him?"

Ziva looked at the new person and raised an eyebrow.

"With some loose fitting clothing and a baseball cap, I'm confident that you will," Hetty replied. "The body type's close enough and the hair colour is fine. The style would be hidden by the cap.

"Perhaps a few layers of loose clothing. Steve has a lot more defined muscle structure than he does. Height wise, he looks taller but if he's in the bed that shouldn't be a problem," Ziva commented.

"Sorry, Doctor Nate Getz, you're Ziva David right?" Nate asked as he offered the Israeli his hand.

She politely shook his hand and nodded. "I am. Do you think you are up for this? There is a high chance that the decoy unit may be attacked."

"I've spent some time in the middle east," he replied simply, not wanting to dwell on what that exactly meant.

"Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks will be assisting Detective Williams in Dr. Getz's protection," Hetty explained. "He'll be fine. They both will."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Steve said with a mild yawn. "I guess we'll be leaving soon?"

Ziva turned around and smiled as she returned to his side. "Yes. You and I will be going in the morning, after breakfast. Our decoy will be going out at the same time, however, through a less populated route that this facility uses for other high profile clients. We will be going out through the emergency room in another ambulance that Miss Lange contracted."

"I'm gonna need a weapon," Steve said simply. "And some additional support wouldn't go amiss."

"Mr. Beal is taking care of that as we speak Commander," Hetty smiled softly. "I trust that you're feeling better?"

"With each passing day ma'am," he replied before shifting his gaze to Ziva. "It's all thanks to those who have been taking care of me."

"I'm sure," she nodded. "Commander White, may we have a moment in private? I'd like to discuss something with you."

"Of course," he smiled, fully expecting what was coming.

Watching them leave the room, Steve exchanged a frown with Ziva before Nate spoke up.

"So how long have you two been dating?" the psychologist asked bluntly.

Ziva had eyed Joe and Hetty leave before shifting her attention to the new member to the group. "Why do you ask?" she asked curiously.

"Curiosity mostly," Nate replied. "You obviously care a great deal about one another. I'd say you're even willing to die for one another. Your posture is defensive... like you're protecting him from an unseen threat, even though there isn't one in sight. Should I go on?"

"Steve and I have been through - a lot," she said, looking down at the man instead at the psycologist. "We must work harder to keep each other than others would considering our histories. Be more - defensive and protective."

Nate smiled. "Well you've got nothing to worry about if she's going to be watching your back, Commander."

"Jeez Doc, he doesn't need to be a shrink to work that one out," Danny said as he spotted the strawberries on the bedside cabinet. "Ooh!"

Ziva's eyes locked on Steve's. "You touch that box I will rip your arms from your body and hand run them through a meat grinder to feed to my teammate's dog."

"A simple 'they're for the patient' would have sufficed," Danny said as he stopped dead in his tracks. "So uh... I think I'll go check in with Chin and Kono."

She only raised an eyebrow at him as he left the room. "Is there anything we can get you?" She asked, returning her attention to Steve.

"A pizza and a couple of beers would be nice," he grinned. "And for you and Danny to get some sleep too. You look exhausted."

"When we get you to the other facility we will rest. There will be a second bed in the room Miss Lange assured me. We will be able to take turns to sleep on it," Ziva replied. "Anything else? That you _know_ is more doable than pizza and beer. How about a nice chicken salad and iced tea?"

"Always trying to take care of me, huh?" he smiled warmly. "Sounds good."

"You tried to do the same for me last week. Did you not?" Ziva asked, sliding the cart over for him to have better reach of his strawberries.

"True," Steve conceded as his stomach growled.

Sam let out a snort as he looked on. "Yeah. Eat up and rest as much as you can now because if shit its the fan later, then you may need to run. I'll call Kensi to bring us something," he said as he pulled out his phone to begin texting.

She returned a short while later with take out from the team's favorite Italian restaurant, distributing the order accordingly before settling down on the window sill to eat her own. "So, everything is set. About 19:00 we'll start moving out. You ready for this Commander?" she asked, shoving a mouthful of the antipasto in her mouth.

"Ready to get out of this place and let everyone get some proper sleep without having to worry about me?" he asked as he dug around his chicken salad with a fork to see what was in it. "You bet I'm ready."

"Eat, don't play," Ziva grinned as she tapped his nose with her fork while she worked on her own meal beside him. "I'll help get you cleaned up when we're done eating."

"Feisty," Callen muttered as he tucked into his chicken and pasta. "With a girlfriend like her, you'll be back to work in no time, Steve."

"Only because he'd be rushing to get away from all the healthy food and drinks she's gonna ply him with," Sam grinned

She looked up wide eyed. "Yes! That reminds me. Someone will have to stock the room with tofu and hummus."

"Thanks guys... that's _great..._" Steve sighed before finally tucking into his salad.

"Don't worry, you're in LA. They're sure to have a decent pizza place that doesn't have pineapple on everything. I might have a chance to educate you, finally," Danny grinned.

"Oh thank goodness," Ziva said letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Although that papaya one wasn't too bad. But I can only handle so much pineapple too."

"Carry on talking like that, I might just have some competition," Steve grinned. "You'd really seal the deal if you agree with him that ties make him look professional."

She blinked at him before looking back and forth for a moment. "He looks like he's working when he has it on. At least the Hawaiian version of work for someone from the east coast. I have no issues with Danny and his tie like you. Gibbs wore his blazer like I said he would after all."

"We don't wear ties in Hawaii..." Steve replied. "You do realise that he'll use your opinion to justify wearing it."

"You're damn right I will," Danny interjected.

"If my work brings me out there again, I'll be sure to wear what I usually do to the office. You will see," she smiled, looking at Steve hard.

There was a knock at the door, Joe, Hetty and Nate had returned. Joe had a bag with him. "It's nearly party time Steve. Miss Lange has got an outfit for you." The Naval Lieutenant Commander placed the bag at the the foot of the bed.

"After he finishes eating and gets washed up," Ziva repeated even toned before reaching over to pull the bag to her to inspect its contents.

"Of course," Hetty replied. "I've spoken with my friend at the private facility. He assures me that everything is in place for Commander McGarrett's arrival. Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye I've arranged the transportation for this evening's festivities. Be sure to check the vehicles over before we move Mr. Getz and Commander McGarrett to their respective vehicles."

"We'll get right on that after dinner Hetty," Kensi replied around a mouthful of a large burger with the works on it that had Danny jealous the moment she opened her box.

Deeks echoed similar response as he worked on his own but looked up with large puppy like eyes as everyone had turned their attention on him. He had a thick piece of onion covered in mayonnaise sticking out of his mouth. "Whut?" he mumbled.

Steve had been the only one that said anything initially. "Trade you for that burger. I beg you," he said holding out his tray causing the man to scowl andhug his burger and retreat closer to the wall away from him.

"On that note, I think I'll head back to the office," Hetty smirked. "I have a sneaking suspicion that Mr. Beal is breaking my rule about having drinks in Ops."

"We'll give you a call when we are done later," Sam replied just as Callen reached over to steal a fry from their teammate and get smacked on the hard sharply for his trouble. "Again after I find the closest nursery school for my colleagues here to drop off at."

Without another word, Hetty made a discrete exit.

"Can't say I haven't missed this," Nate grinned before moving over to the window.

"Your spot is still open," Sam replied. "You're more than welcome to it."

"I'm doing good work," Nate replied sincerely. "But I'll keep this in mind."

"Be sure that you do," Callen smiled

"Alright. Everyone just eat so that you all can find somewhere _else_ to be so that I can help Steve get ready for the transfer," Ziva said, speaking up as she began packing her tray up after having enough.

"_Help_ him get ready... yeah, sure," Danny scoffed. "You'll do anything to get him naked."

"He needs to wash up - something he is incapable of doing on his own right now with an arm requiring support. Of course, you are more than welcome to _help_him yourself if you wish," she replied then looked at Steve. "You don't mind Danny getting you cleaned up - do you?"

"A choice between you and Danny?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. "You, definitely you!"

Danny let out a relieved sigh. "You picked the right person, thank god..."

Having had enough Ziva got up with a triumphant smirk as she moved around to get things together. As if on cue, the rest of the group quickly decided that they were done eating or would eat the rest of their meals elsewhere. Once the room was emptied, save for Steve and Ziva, it was back to business as she turned to him in a no nonsense posture that she would not even welcome a little of his flirtacious play until they were moved to their next location.


	12. Chapter 12 Contains Mature Content

**NOTE:** Fair warning for this chapter...It was originally intended to be rather _innocent_ but with so many plot bunnies attacking us (Sean and I have a couple other stories in the works at the same time), that my brain _really_ was craving for some smutty action. So yeah, while the scene later may very well be a bit out of character, it fits the characters for the _story_. Remember nothing is real! It's all fantasy dreams of two fan writers! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>With Steve and Nate dressed and ready for their decoy transport, wearing identical clothing and sitting in identical wheelchairs. Ziva, Steve and Sam were making their way carefully down to the basement to leave the hospital through a windowless M.E. van driven by Callen. While Deeks, Joe, Danny and Nate headed for the van parked near the hospital's main entrance which was to be driven by Kensi.<p>

Pretty soon, both vehicles were on the road heading for their destinations. With the decoy van en-route for a warehouse district and the van carrying Steve taking an indirect route to the private hospital.

"So far, so good," Sam grinned, checking his mirror for anyone tailing as Callen did the same.

"Keep an eye out for tagging cars trading off," Ziva called out from where she sat in the back with her beau.

"Ziva, relax," Steve said squeezing her hand gently. "They know what they're doing, so don't worry."

She smiled at him apologetically. "I know. I cannot help it. I just wish we were there already. Only then will I be able to relax."

"It won't be much longer now," Sam said, looking over his shoulder. "How are you feeling buddy? Pain meds still doing their job?"

"I'm okay, so long as I don't have to stay sitting like this for too long," Steve replied. "Have you heard anything from the others?"

"No signs of a tail on them yet. I'm thinking both teams gave Hesse's people the slip," Sam explained, checking his phone for messages.

Ziva didn't want to say what she was thinking about the man's ability to get close. She only held onto Steve's hands tightly for the duration of the trip and breathe deeply to calm herself and her own agitation.

Finally much to Ziva's relief, they arrived at the private hospital and were greeted by a doctor in a white coat and several members of his staff. "Commander McGarrett, it's good to see that you all made it here safely," he said as Sam and Ziva helped Steve into a wheelchair. "Everything is ready for you and your friends here, as per Miss Lange's orders."

Ziva only nodded at them as she stayed close to his side. When all was done upstairs, laying beside him in the darkened quiet room as Danny watch the local television news did she let herself relax.

"It has been a long day," she sighed softly.

"You're telling me," he said, grateful for the fresh dose of pain meds and the ability to stretch out and still be close to Ziva. "Now will you promise me that you'll get your rest? Hetty has vetted every security officer, doctor, nurse, orderly and staff member in the place. You don't have to worry anymore."

"Is that not what I am doing now? This bed is large enough for the two of us to rest comfortably."

"It is that," Steve smiled, kissing her forehead. "But what I mean is, you'll really rest. I don't want you on edge all the time. When you sleep, you don't doze in case something happens and you're needed, you isleep/i."

Ziva rolled her eyes as she curled up against him on her side of the bed and laid her head down on his good arm. "Yes iDad/i. I promise to sleep fully as I did that night after you and I -"

"If you make a reference to one of your sexual escapades, please at least give me a warning to turn the volume up or leave the room," Danny mumbled into his chest as he had started to nod off himself but evidently was still awake enough to be hearing things around him.

"We will," Steve grinned. "But you better be quick to take action once we do." He then gently reached for the pain med controls and dosed himself to see him through the night and began to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight you two... and thanks."

"Night," Ziva let out as she was nearly done for herself after everything the group had gone through over the last two days. Her fingers curled over and clung to Steve's shirt, unwilling to let go of him even in her dream state.

hr

Their bodies writhed together in pure ecstasy as Ziva straddled his hips. She took his hands and placed them upon her naked breasts, encouraging him to squeeze them roughly as she slid down his member once again. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head every time he hit that sweet spot that always made her entire body shake uncontrollably.

He called out her name as she pushed him back down into the tall grass and simply took charge of their lovemaking. Now it was his turn for his eyes to roll into the back of his head as her muscles began to work their magic.

When he finally composed himself long enough to focus on her beauty, he looked into her eyes as her lips mouthed, "Commander McGarrett."

He frowned and gave her an odd look as she did it again. "Commander McGarrett."

Then an unbelievably bright light surrounded them both and he was torn away from her embrace...

"Commander McGarrett! I know you're recovering from gunshot wounds, but sleeping until noon does seem to push it," a smirking Hetty Lange said as his eyes fluttered open.

Steve looked at her and yawned, his mind processed where he was and how he got there and he instantly looked to the empty space beside him.

"Relax Commander, Miss David and Mr Williams are taking advantage of the visitors facilities. I told them that they weren't to return until they showered and got something to eat. Well, I had to order Ziva... even had to threaten to call Agent Gibbs before she'd go," Hetty smiled. "She's a stubborn one, but I can see why you love her."

It was Steve's turn to smile. "Thank you. I doubt she would have gone if I had told her."

"Because she's worried about you, Commander. And with good reason I fear," Hetty's smile waned. "My team's search for Victor Hesse has uncovered something quite disturbing."

Steve swallowed, knowing the lengths that Hesse would go to. "Go on..."

"It seems that after having you shot, he killed the men that were involved and left them as a message for us in an apartment building we traced him to," she explained. "Each man received two to the head and two to the heart before leaving his weapon at the scene for us to find."

"Was there anything else at the scene? A written message? Or a clue as to where he's going next?" Steve asked hopeful.

Hetty reached into her purse and retrieved a clear plastic evidence bag. Inside there was a single flower that Steve knew very well. "This is the second time in as many weeks that I've had to deal with these flowers. How does he know?"

"Director Vance is looking into that. As a precaution I'm bringing in some extra help. It could be that Hesse knows about this flower because of the recent case you worked on, or it could be that he's trying to exploit the link to your mother. Either way I have asked Agent Gibbs and Miss Sciuto to join us here to assist with the search," Hetty explained. "They should be arriving tomorrow morning after they settle what they need to with their current case."

"Well if anyone can help find that bastard, it's Gibbs and Abby," Steve replied. "Could I ask though... how does Gibbs feel about all this?"

"Well he's not happy you've been shot if that's what you mean," Hetty smiled again. "But no, he's not angry with Ziva, or you for that matter. He is upset, however, that we had not notified them before now."

"Oh great, that's going to be a fun conversation..." Steve sighed.

The woman shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "Tell him what you wish to tell him. Simply reply with his stare by quoting rule number four. He will back off then."

He couldn't help but be confused at her statement. He recalled the mention of the man having rules but he had to ask. "What's rule number four?"

"The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best," Ziva said from the doorway as she appeared with two cups of fresh hot coffee in her hands before making her way back to Steve's bedside to hand him his cup and climbing back up to sit beside him.

Smiling he sipped the drink before placing it down on the bedside table and giving Ziva a quick peck on the cheek. "Wait, how do you know about Gibbs rules, Hetty?" he asked.

"I wasn't always head of OSP, Commander," she smiled cryptically. "I'll keep you both informed. Call if you need anything further."

"Thank you," Ziva replied with a nod to her offer. She remained quiet until the woman left the room, closing the door quietly behind her before she turned back to Steve. "Did you sleep well?" she asked with a smile.

"Very," he smirked before kissing her lips softly. "What about you?"

She hummed and licked her lips to taste him again from the kiss. "I did. I was tempted to stay in bed with you for the sake of it however I was threatened to leave otherwise I would have had to hear it from Gibbs."

"So I heard," Steve smiled. "Did you enjoy your shower? And did you have lunch yet?"

"My shower was - good. Warm but very alone. And no, I have not eaten lunch. I had a small breakfast with Danny but he decided to check out the pool they have downstairs afterwards."

Steve nodded. "Good, you both need to relax. I'm just sorry that I couldn't shower with you," he replied with a soft smile as he pulled her closer to him. "Did you hear about Gibbs?"

She was busy settling back in beside him, her one leg draped over his before leaning back and looking up at him. "What about Gibbs? His rules?"

"He'll be here by tomorrow morning. It seems that Callen's team found something that connects to my past and the case we worked on together a few weeks ago when they were checking out an address they managed to trace Hesse to. They found those that shot me there... they were uh... taken care of," Steve explained.

Ziva let out a sigh as she let her head fall back to the pillow. "How in the world does the DC case connect here though? Nothing in any of the backgrounds that we ran had anything to do with California. Unless this guy decided to be random because it happened to be the case we were working while you were there. But the flower - it's very specific. Tony texted me at some point that it ended up being someone they interviewed early on. I do not recall the details though."

"It might not have any connection to the case at all... it might be Hesse's way of pushing my buttons. Using the memory of my mother against me to throw me off," Steve explained. "But Hetty's being cautious and covering all the angles. To be honest, the way I am right now, I'd rather have Gibbs here helping. And Abby's forensic skills could lead us to Hesse sooner."

"Perhaps once he has a run in with Gibbs he will finally leave you alone," she teased with a smile. "In either case, we need to let them handle everything as much as we wish to be involved. Focus on your recovery now so that we can go home and not worry so much."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned before kissing her again. It was only intended to be a light peck, but it soon turned far more passionate. Before long, their tongues were duelling for dominance within their mouths as their hands explored one another for what they could accomplish with his limited motion of his left arm.

Ziva moaned out into his mouth when his hand brushed over the outer curve of her breast. Pulling back for a breath, she grinned against his lips. "Did you have a nice dream during the night?" she asked, almost knowingly as his arm had slipped under her shirt in his sleep as she was waking up.

"Oh yeah..." he grinned. "Several in fact... all of them involved you."

"Did any of them involve my being naked because you kept sliding my shirt up under the blankets," she whispered, her face close to his as she had hovered over his neck with her lips.

"They all involved you being naked," he grinned as he slid her shirt up once again and cupped her left breast in his hand. "Plus, I enjoy holding you like this."

Ziva smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with mischievous thoughts. She sat up more, leaning in to both kiss him roughly and set her coffee on his rolling tray on the other side of the bed from her before pulling back and leaving the bed to make her way over to the door.

"Hey... where are you going?" he asked with a small smile, already missing the feel of her skin against his.

She did not answer him as she peered out of the door and closed it, locking the handle and pulling the blinds on the window of the heavy door. Slowly, she turned to look at him and his expression as he watched her and smiled more saucily.

"Ahh, you're being cautious. It makes a change," he grinned as his blood began to pump faster. "But we are in a hospital after all, so I guess we should."

Ziva moved slowly to get back on the bed, raising one leg up before stopping as she reached down to grip the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head to reveal her naked self underneath. "We would have to be quiet. Do you think you can do that?" she asked softly as she continued back onto the bed and crawled over to him, her hand running over his body that was covered by the linen, from his knees upwards before grazing over his clearly growing bulge to his stomach and back down.

A soft growl escaped his lips, "So long as you're gentle with me." He then reached out for her breasts once again, squeezing and kneading them as she moved to straddle his hips.

"I can be gentle when I wish to be," she replied, tugging on the linen to get to his body. She grinned down at him once she finally reached her target and pulled him out of his shorts, giving his length solid, firm strokes as she rocked her hips over him.

"Good," he moaned as he pinched and pulled on her nipples softly. "Now get me inside you before I really do start making a racket."

Ziva laughed as she ran her hand over him again before raising herself from him to work her pants off, relieved that she had put on loose yoga pants that morning. Once she was fully undressed, carefully standing over him on the bed as she dropped the articles to the floor she returned to her previous position as she kept her eyes on his. Reaching down to her center, she fingered herself with one hand and stroked him with the other as she worked herself to be able to comfortably take him inside her.

"I've missed this," he moaned as she worked his shaft while he squeezed her breasts roughly once again. One hand moved down to help her at her center, his thumb seeking where her fingers worked. She lifted them just enough to allow him to press over the sensitive skin and she guided him the rest of the way so that he knew what she had needed in that moment.

It did not take long with Steve's help that she pushed his hands away and took her dampened hand from her body's fluids to run it over his length before moving to lower herself onto him. Ziva's head fell back and her eyes rolled closed as she felt him fill her again. No matter how many times the two were intimate, she never got over the incredible feelings he managed to ignite in her body.

Steve sighed happily as he was wrapped in her warm embrace, his own eyes clamping shut in an effort to prolong their intimacy. A simple touch, even a look from Ziva could illicit an endgame to their love making and it became even more of a challenge to perform for her when they haven't been together for several days.

Ziva could hear the soft jingle of the tubing from his IV line as he tried to reach his one arm out to her, making her open her eyes and look down at him as she rocked her hips. She reached out to stop that arm but pulled his other to her waist where she knew he wanted to touch. Once she was sure he wouldn't use the arm he shouldn't to avoid an untimely visit from the nursing staff, she reached up to raise the head of the bed more so that the distance between them was shortened, his lips coming closer so that she could easily lean forward to capture them in his, biting down lightly.

Her teeth enticed a low growl from him as well as a jerk from his hips while his tongue filled her mouth to seek out its companion for yet another bout of dominance. He opened his eyes briefly in order to enjoy the look of pure bliss that was spread across Ziva's face. He never got tired of seeing her like this, so content and at peace with herself.

She looked at him, her eyes glazed with her desire for him. They dropped their gaze from his eyes to his lips and down to his chest where the patches of gauze covered the holes inflicted on his chest. Her own thrusting over him slowed down as she reached to touch over the one closest to his heart. "Are you in much pain?" she asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No..." he moaned as she rode him gently. "Right now I feel great."

Ziva kissed him again as she pushed herself back down as far as she could before grinding herself over him in gentle circles. Pulling in a breath, she moved her lips over his languidly. "As soon as you are 100% again," she started to say as rolled her neck as a small wave coursed through her as she could feel herself slowly approaching her high. "When you are better and I do not have an active case, I am coming back out for a visit."

"Something to look forward to," he smiled as he began to kiss her neck, shifting his hips in the hope of drawing out Ziva's pleasure as well as his own. "But you know, if we carry on like this, we'll use up all our leave time too quickly."

"Perhaps but I have plenty of overtime credits that I can use and if the team is not on call for the weekend I can come out even for just the short time," she replied before stopping completely for a moment. "I have been thinking about your offer. I am not ready for that just yet...but it is an option that is enticing."

"Take your time," he replied with a sincere smile. "I don't want you feeling pressured to make the decision after everything that's happened. Yes we've fought, yes we almost lost each other... yes, right there... keep doing that. But... but we've gotten through it. And I think we're both still in this for the long haul. So there's no rush."

She smiled lovingly at him as she continued her rocking and allowed herself to thrust a little harder on him that she would be comfortable with in his condition. Sitting back up on him, she continued on, her hand coming up to his on her waist, her nails digging into his flesh as she shifted her focus to working them both to climax.

Her breathing sped up as she ground herself hard over him with each downward thrust she made. Her legs tightened along his sides as she felt herself ready to burst. Falling forward, her hands landed either on the bed tucked between his left arm that had taken a bullet and his body, the other on his well toned bicep of his right arm. Fingers flexed and squeezed, nails digging into his flesh as she bit her lip to restrain her desire to cry out as the tightly wound knot in her belly released itself.

Steve's own orgasm quickly followed her intense moment of bliss. Every muscle in his body tightened as he filled his mouth with her left breast to cover his own cries of pleasure. And when he finally regained some sort of composure, he found her smiling down on him. Releasing her breast from his mouth, he licked his top lip which only served as an invitation for her to kiss him once more.

Ziva chuckled as she pressed her lips to his, allowing themselves to wind down. "Feeling better?" she hummed, dropping another kiss before reluctantly pulling themselves apart to clean up and redress.

Steve simply smiled and nodded. Yes he'd been shot, yes he'd almost lost her and Hesse was still at large, but at that moment he felt nothing but love for the woman who was taking such good care of him.

She grinned at him as she hurried into the bathroom to freshen up before coming back with a wet washcloth to clean Steve up and pass him a fresh pair of underwear that was not covered in their joined fluids. She heard Danny mumbling outside the door, seemingly on the phone and hurried around the bed to pull on her shirt, sans bra, and her pants before shoving everything else she could find in a bag to set aside. "You okay there? Need a hand?" she whispered, eyeing their friend's shadow crossing the door before letting out a breath of relief when he walked away again.

"That was too close," Steve breathed a sigh of relief before chuckling at the thought of his partner catching them in their former state of semi-nudity. Having unlocked the door, Ziva returned to her place on the bed and the pair were snuggling once again as Danny re-entered.

"Rachel and Grace send their love," he smiled as he settled back in front of the small TV. "And Grace asked when we'd be coming home."

"Danny, if you're needed at home, you should go. Ziva, Sam and his people can take care of me until I'm well enough to find Hesse," Steve explained.

"Oh no... it seems like every time I leave the two of you alone, something bad happens to one of you. You're not leaving my sight until you either go back to DC or come home," Danny protested.

"It's nice to know you care," Ziva smiled, her finger tracing circles on the inside if Steve's elbow. "Did you have a good swim?"

"I sure did. And I didn't have to worry about sharks, or jellyfish or anything else that might want a piece of me," Danny replied.

She only chuckled in response as she worked to settle back in more comfortably, feeling the need for an early nap but simply wished to relax. "Anything happening in Hawaii? Have you talked to Chin or Kono?" she asked curiously.

"HPD found the body of a Marine in a motel room, your Director asked for some support on the case so Chin and Kono are working on it while Vance gets some agents out there," Danny replied. "She's going all out to improve the relationship between the police and NCIS isn't she?"

Ziva shrugged. "As long as they do not think about sending me there for this one, they can do whatever they wish. I am staying right here in bed with Steve. I am not going anywhere," she said as she looked up and smiled at Steve.

"Damn right you're not," he smiled back before kissing her forehead.

"You two carry on like this and I'm either gonna have to hose you both down or leave the room again," Danny shook his head as he flipped through the TV channels. "Can't keep your hands off each other even when one of you is pumped full of bullet holes..."

"It's not like we're naked or having sex in here. Or would you rather us be doing that?" she asked in turn innocently.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Danny asked. "Did she seriously just ask me that. Do I want to watch you two bump uglies? Hell no!"

"Then be quiet and watch TV," Steve smirked. Under the cover of darkness that had encased the room, the SEAL stealthily slipped his hand into Ziva's shirt and began to massage her breast, flashing her a devious smile as he did so.

She dropped her jaw as she looked up at him, glancing over at Danny before rolling her eyes and swatting his hand away. She mouthed out ilater/i to him, letting him know that she may be up for another round if they had the opportunity but they really needed to behave themselves in the company of others, especially their very single friend.

Steve kissed her forehead once again and simply closed his eyes. They didn't have to talk, just holding her was enough for him. They could only wonder just how Gibbs was going to chew them out for the trouble they found themselves in this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors' Note: We would like to deeply apologize to our followers on this story/series for the long delay in updating. Both Sean and I each have experienced our share of difficulty in writing, both with some form of writer's block, lack of computer and/or internet access, or simply being distracted by bunnies for other writing ideas that haven't quite panned out to anything else. We do have great plans yet with the series. While _Puakenikeni_ itself is not as long as _Reminiscent_, Sean and I agreed that we had already covered everything we had intended for this installment. This chapter is complete, we have one more that is nearly complete before this story closes with likely 15 chapters in total.**

**We both dearly hope that you stick with us for the rest of the series as we are excited with the ideas that are popping up now that we anticipate writing for Part 3 of the _Pu'uwai Series._**

**Sincerely, **

_**Meekosan**_

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had been spent in comfortable relaxation. Steve and Ziva were both disappointed and relieved to not have been left alone long enough to risk another intimate session. Deeks had stopped in with dinner, insisting on his new friends to try his favorite chicken place and brought a banquet of a selection of barbecue sauces and glazes to dip wings in that had the three agreeing with his assessment.<p>

The nurses brought around Steve's medication, antibiotics to avoid infection and some lighter pain medication as he wanted to avoid the use of the morphine pump as much as possible.

The following morning after a rather solid night's rest, Ziva woke to find Gibbs sitting back in the armchair at Steve's bedside, sipping on his coffee. Groaning, she dropped her head back to the mattress and groaned. "You're here already?" she mumbled, scratching the back of her mess of hair.

"Mornin'," the man replied. "Can't stay out of trouble long. What am I going to do with the two of you?"

"I been asking that since she showed up in Hawaii for that agent's murder," Danny's voice sounded across the room where he was stretched out on his cot, his back to them.

"Shut up," Ziva replied as she shifted to sit up and looked over at Steve who was still out cold, jaw slack in his sleep.

"Coffee?" Gibbs asked, gesturing to the cups sitting on the table beside Steve's bed.

"Thanks," she said more softly as she reached over and stretched. "Sorry Gibbs."

"For?" he asked, looking her square in the eye before taking a long, drawn out sip of the still scolding hot beverage.

"For you having to come out here like this. I know you dislike Los Angeles."

"I'm not a big fan of Somalia either, but I still came after you," Gibbs explained. "Don't ever apologize for that or I'll have to start smacking you upside the head again."

"Yes Gibbs. Has the LA team filled you in yet? I am sure someone will be here soon."

"I was read in on the trip over," he replied. "Hesse is one nasty SOB. McGarrett was crazy to go after him alone."

"Could you remind him of that when he wakes up? Maybe he'll actually listen to you," Danny grumbled as he sat up, scratching his head sleepily.

"I can hear you, y'know," Steve grumbled as he began to shift his position carefully.

"And yet you still find trouble," his friend replied before stumbling into the bathroom.

Ziva turned on the bed and smiled as she sipped her coffee. "Sore night?"

"Yeah, this isn't as comfy as our beds," he replied, finally sitting up. "Have you heard anything new from Hetty and the others?"

"No," she answered slowly. "But Gibbs is here."

"I can see that," he yawned, only to hiss in pain as his movement agitated his injury.

"I would ask how you're feeling," Gibbs said as he got out of the chair and stood at the foot of the bed. "But I have a pretty good idea."

"I've felt better," Steve replied. "You didn't have to come all this way you know."

"Vance disagrees, as does your fairy godmother," he replied. "You should know by now that it's hard to say no to Hetty Lange. I'm going to go into the OSP and find out what's happening. Ziva, Abby packed some changes of clothes for you. And Tony thought some weapons might be an idea. You'll find your SIG and some clips in there somewhere." With that he hoisted a medium sized duffel bag onto the chair he had been sitting in.

She smiled and nodded her thanks. "She did not have to do that, and I will be sure to send Tony a fruit basket. It will be nice to have imy/i weapon with me now," she answered as she reached over for the bag to dig through.

"Call if you need anything," he told her as he backed his way out of the room.

"Fried chicken," they both replied in unison with innocent eyes.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Gibbs. Oh, and Miss Lange mentioned something about some dishes you owe her. I do not know what she meant by that," Ziva added as he reached the door.

"She's still griping about that... It was years ago..." he shook his head, a smile breaking his usually stern features. "Director Morrow offered to replace them..."

When Hetty came under threat from a Serbian crime family, Gibbs was assigned to her protection detail, only to find her in the middle of a shootout with the Serbians in her own dining room. He joined the fight, forcing the Serbs to breakout automatic rifles which resulted in the destruction of Hetty's priceless china collection which was given to her by a member of the British Royal Family.

Ziva chuckled as she checked her Sig and pulled out a change of clothes. "I will be out shortly. I am in need of a shower desperately," she said as Danny exited the bath with a grumpy face. "Detective Williams," she greeted in her usual manner to him as she passed.

"You got your weapon back?" Danny asked as Gibbs left the room with a grin. "Great..."

She only grinned as she closed the door behind her, but not before flashing a wink to Steve.

"Tell me she was joking..." Danny mumbled a prayer.

"I'd love to, but I wouldn't want to lie to you Danny," Steve replied as he shifted in the bed once again. "So come on... Out with it..."

Danny eyed his friend and shrugged a shoulder. "Out with what? We just need you to get better so that we can go home where at least your trouble can be contained to the island."

"Oh no... I know that look Danny, don't let the fact that Ziva's armed and in the next room stop you from speaking your mind," Steve replied with a knowing stare.

He went over to his cot as he debated while he straightened up. When he heard the shower start he sat down with a loud sigh. "Where is this going with her? Because after all this I would think that you would have asked her to move in with you by now."

"At least..." he muttered. "What I did... Going off unarmed, almost losing Ziva... It's made me think about the future."

"More like her almost losing you. Just think about what you want with her because I have the feeling she wants more but won't admit it. You told me enough that I doubt she even believes its a possibility."

"I'm gonna ask her to transfer to Hawaii. As the NCIS liaison to 5-0," he replied. "I want her in my life full-time."

Danny's head shot up. "You want her to work with us? Are you crazy? I got a kid - I don't want a death wish, just my partner to be happy," he hissed before calming down. "I can see needing a liaison with all the squid we got here. But wow..."

"NCIS need good people in Hawaii. Ziva's perfect for the job. And as for your safety, wouldn't you feel better knowing Ziva has your back?" Steve asked.

As the men continued their conversation, Ziva listened in reluctantly from the bathroom. After she had turned on the shower, she had realized she forgotten her bath products that Abby included in her bag but when she heard their voices, she stopped. She didn't know what to make of it, even knowing how much Steve did want her to come work with him. It was the first time that she had, however, heard him discuss their relationship in any context with someone and it made things just feel all that much more real.

She went on to take her shower, using the hospital supplied soaps before returning feeling more refreshed. Steve and Danny seemed to have finished their conversation and she let it settle in the back of her mind as she returned to Steve's side to give him a kiss. "I was thinking that maybe until the doctors clear you to return to work, that you might be willing to come back to D.C. with me. You can do your rehab at Bethesda before going home. What do you think?" she asked, careful about her reference of which local was home.

"That sounds great. So long as you keep visiting," he smiled softly as Danny rolled his eyes.

Her smile brightened as she realized she hadn't heard him say no. Cupping his cheek, she leaned in to kiss him gently before shifting on the bed to lay her head on his good shoulder to watch the television with the two.

Hours turned into days and the threat of Victor Hesse quickly passed, as he was spotted on several CCTV camera's boarding a private flight out of LAX. While Vance was hopeful that the jet would be tracked to Europe and Hesse successfully incarcerated upon arrival, Steve knew better. He was gone for the moment, but his days were numbered.

Ziva was helping pack their bags while Steve tried stretching out his arm. "You need to take it easy. I do not wish for you to injure yourself further, not that I would truly complain as you're staying with me for a while."

"Just so long as you don't let me get too comfortable for to long, I'm still needed back home. Danny says that he doesn't have the same 'rapport' with the governor as I do," Steve smiled.

"No, I suppose not but I know you. If you went back you would jump head first into work despite doctors orders. You are not some 20-something hotshot anymore after all," she teased as she approached him and gently pulled his arm down. "You're my hotshot and I want you in one piece."

"Then I guess I'll have to be on my best behavior then," he grinned before kissing her gently. "What time did Sam say he'd be by to drive us to the airport?"

"Before lunch. He wants us to try some Indian place before leaving now that you are free from the hospital. I'd assume in about 20 minutes otherwise we would miss our flight."

Steve was about to respond when Ziva's cellphone rang. She narrowed her eyes at him as she answered. "Hello?" She greeted. Nodding her head a few times she acknowledged her caller before hanging up. "Sam is not far so we should head down. Miss Lange arranged for our flight to depart at 3:00pm and will send the information on the way. How - how are you?" Ziva asked carefully, taking in his expression and posture.

"I'm being careful if that's what you're asking. Pulling my stitches once was bad enough," he replied as he carefully lowered himself into the wheelchair by his bed.

She didn't bother to hide the amount of concern she had for him as she moved to pull his face to kiss again. "I believe you. I'm just relieved to have you out of here," she admitted. Handing him the two bags to hold she moved around to push his chair. "Finally..."

"What? You didn't like the food? The company?" he teased as he was wheeled out.

She was quiet for a moment before answering as she gathered her thoughts. "I loved the company, of course. The food was fine but I am not a fan of Los Angeles. Too much - just too much."

"Too much what?" he asked, a nervous knot forming in his stomach. "Too much sun?"

"Too many bad memories involving the city. Please do not make me speak of it again," Ziva very nearly begged of him. She had told him before about how things ended with Michael and that storm had begun in the city. Deciding to change gears she was more cheerful as she added, "Director Vance granted me the rest of the week off when we get back."

"Are you sure its okay? Taking all this time off I mean," he inquired. "What with the trips we've been taking and such, you must have burned through your holiday time by now."

Chuckling lightly she shook her head. "Yes and no. We are able to get compensated for overtime either monetarily or with time off. I prefer to take the time over money to spend it with you. And you know that there is always overtime with Gibbs."

"Okay... But we're gonna have to figure something more permanent out eventually," he said, nodding to one of the nurses as they passed.

"I know," she answered simply, smiling where he couldn't see. She hadn't known when but at some point during their isolation at the hospital she realized it wasn't a choice. It was what she wanted but just was afraid. Still, she also decided that she would get her affairs in order before surprising him with that news.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: I know in the previous chapter, I said there would be _two_ more before we closed out _Puakenikeni_. It didn't quite work that way. Sorry! This is the last chapter of this story for the series and hope that you will stick around for when the third is posted as we are working on it already. Thank you for following us!**

* * *

><p>A short elevator ride later, they were on their way toward the exit, only to be greeted by an administrator and Sam Hanna.<strong><strong>

"Hey guys. Ready to get out of dodge?" Sam teased.****

"Hell yes... There's only so much green jello a man can take," Steve grinned.****

"Well on behalf of everyone here, I hope we won't be seeing you again anytime soon, Commander," the administrator smiled****

Ziva only smiled and shook her head as she rubbed her hand over Steve's shoulder. "It will be nice to sleep in our own bed now," she commented.****

"I'm sure. As per Director Vance's request, we've forwarded all relevant medical files to Doctor Donald Mallard, but we don't foresee any complications, so long as you follow our instructions," the Administrator smiled. "So long Commander, Agent David, Agent Hanna."****

The trio chorused their thanks and goodbyes before going out to the car where Callen was holding the passenger door open for Steve. Ziva set the chair by him so that he could help him get into the car while she took their bags to the trunk than Sam opened.****

"So what are your plans now? You're going to be out what? Six, eight weeks to start?" Callen asked, remembering somberly the months he was out.****

"I figured I'd catch up on my reading. Maybe try to make sense of an unsolved case I've been working on," Steve replied as he settled into a passenger seat, eyeing Ziva listening in through the rearview mirror. "When I'm not busy taking things easy of course.****

She chuckled pleased at his willingness to be taken care of for awhile. "Yes. I forgot to mention Abby's pleasure of your staying for the extended time. I would not doubt if she is already leaving presents for you in the apartment and planning your visits to the lab to keep her company."****

"So long as I don't take up all her time. I don't wanna get in anyone's way," he replied as Sam took the drivers seat and the four of them left the hospital.****

"Hetty sends her apologies for not coming to say goodbye personally, but she's prepping Deeks and Kensi for an undercover assignment," Sam explained. "She and Callen are going to pose as husband and wife while keeping tabs on a naval officer who's suspected of smuggling cocaine and heroin into the country. Deek's will be playing the part of Kensi's stoner brother."****

"He would play the part well I believe," Ziva retorted. "Although I will admit he is a skilled and capable investigator." A part of her felt a sense of deja vu at the comment, recalling saying nearly the identical words to McGee about Tony.**  
><strong>"Seconded. You guys make one hell of a team," Steve added. "If you're ever in Hawaii..."****

"The steak's on you," Sam grinned. "I'm just sorry we didn't catch Hesse."****

Ziva didn't comment with any words other than to sigh as she looked over at Steve. "Let's change the subject of conversation please?"****

"Sure," Sam said, flashing her an apologetic smile through the rearview mirror. "I hope you guys are hungry."****

"Starved," Steve replied. "Private hospital or not... Hospital food is hospital food.****

"Yes. Thank goodness that you guys were able to bring in take out when you could. The food was absolutely - just yuck," she commented with a shudder. "This place we are going - it won't be too much that we might miss our flight?"****

"Yeah... About that..." Callen said with an impish grin. "Hetty figured that Steve would be feeling a little fragile still and that a commercial flight would be uncomfortable for him. So she called in a couple of favors with a friend who owns a couple of private airlines. They'll have a G6 prepped and ready to depart LAX as soon as you're ready."****

Ziva raised an eyebrow as she eyed each of them. "Are you some royalty or something that you somehow managed to hide from me all these years?" She asked Steve, feeling slightly put out.****

"If I am, I've never been told," Steve grinned. "She's a nice lady and all but Hetty doesn't need to give me any special treatment."****

"Hetty figured you'd say that. So she asked me to give you this," Callen explained, leaning forward to hand Steve a folded piece of paper.****

The Commander opened it and a smile formed on her lips. "Thank her for us."****

Ziva looked at him confused. "What did she say?"****

"I don't know for sure, but it seems that I once saved the life of a friend of hers. It's just a name and the codename of the rescue operation... Along with her thanks..." he explained as he passed her the note.****

She reached forward to take the note and smiled. Before she could respong her phone chirped with a text message making her groan. "It is Tony. He wishes you well and ... I'm not saying anything more..."****

"If I know Tony, it's probably good that you don't," Steve grinned. "I bet he's missing his partner."****

"I am sure he is but this has to do more about you and I than missing me," she snorted as she passed him her cell phone that contained a rather vulgar joke about them joining the mile high club having his approval.****

"DiNozzo and Deeks were separated at birth," Steve shook his head. "And as for his suggestion..."****

"Funny," she muttered as she pulled the phone back but a smile still ghosted her lips as she let the thought cross her mind. "We will see..."****

For the rest of the car ride to the restaurant and while eating, they traded stories of funny incidents that happened during investigations to their teammates and both Ziva and Steve found that they both felt more relaxed than they had been for a long time. There was just an energy in the air that neither one could quite put their finger on, but acknowledged it to each other with a simple look.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>Ziva found herself gazing at him a lot more than she had previously, just reveling in the smiles and laughter that filled Steve's face. A quick glance at the time and Callen had broken her of the spell she had unknowingly slipped into but was nonetheless grateful because she still was not quite ready to allow her thoughts to be vocalized and was animate in their continuing onto the airport.****

As the private plane's engines fired up and the airstrip crew loaded their luggage onto the plane, the four friends and colleagues prepared to part ways.****

"You take care of yourself," Sam said as he carefully hugged his former CO. "Don't make me come to Hawaii to kick your ass into touch."****

"No need for that Sammy... Ziva will keep me in line," Steve smiled. "But the invitation to visit still stands."****

"Next leave. I'll bring the family," Sam promised before looking to Ziva. "What can I say. Z. It's been fun... We should do this again sometime?"****

Ziva chuckled as she shook her head and hugged the man. "Dinner, lunch, yes. But not with this level of excitement," she replied. "Take care of yourself."****

"You too. Call me if you need me," he said as he stepped back.****

"And tell Gibbs that we're on for October, and that I'll bring the bourbon," Callen added as he shook their hands.****

"I will. We will call when we land," she smiled before returning to Steve's side to help him up the steps.****

"So, are you glad to be going back to DC?" Steve asked, giving their friends a final wave.****

Ziva let out a breath as she felt it was a loaded question. "I do. It will be nice to have some privacy and to get back to some sense of normal. Are you?"****

"Well I'm not looking forward to the weather... And the days that you'll be at work will be ilong/i. But I am looking forward to spending time with you," he replied honestly as they reached the top of the steps and boarded the plane."****

As he leaned against the stair rail, she stepped up to him and pressed herself tightly to his body as she reached up to hook her hands over his shoulders. "I know but for the time I won't be at work I can make it worth your while," Ziva finished with a purr.****

"Promises, promises," he whispered hoarsely. "But uh... I'm injured... So you'll have to be gentle with me."****

She chuckled as she pressed her lips to his. "Alright. Let's get inside and settled. You look like you're ready to fall over on me."****

"Sounds good," he said as he took a deep breath of fresh air and went inside the jet.****

Once the couple was settled in their seats and the plane in the air, Ziva unbuckled herself and slid closer to Steve and curled up against him. "We will be fine. Right?" She questioned softly.****

"Fine... We'll be much better than fine, Ziva. I almost lost you. As hard as that is to hear... It's all I've been thinking about since I woke up in the hospital. Not Hesse... Not my father's last case... Just losing you again," he replied squeezing her hand gently before digging into his pocket.****

"And that hurt worse than any bullet... So when Danny flew home, I asked him to overnight something very important to me."****

She looked up at him confused. "I certainly do not wish to lose you either but we need to let each other in and help each other. No matter the difficulty of the situation. We cannot keep secrets."****

"No more secrets, no more pushing each other away," he said as he took her hand. "If I'm sure of one thing, it's this... I want you to marry me, Ziva."****

Sliding a simple, yet elegant looking diamond engagement ring onto her finger, he looked into her eyes. "This was left to me when my mother died. My Dad said that she always intended on giving it to me when I found the person I wanted to marry. It was always a terrible reminder of what I'd lost... My mother... My relationship with my sister... My dad... That was until you came back into my life. So I know it sounds crazy, we haven't been together long and we live across the country from one another... But I love you and this feels so right. So please... Please take your time to think about this if you're not sure..."****

Ziva was wide eyed as she stared up at him, hearing his words and watched as he slid the ring onto her hand. Her mouth fell open, unable to formulate any words. Shifting her gaze to her hand she studied the ring before looking up at him, panic and fear flooding her body. She had never before truly considered herself the type to marry, what with her life as it had been in the Mossad and the horrid line of exes that hurt her over and over.****

"Steve, wow..." she whispered, looking at him, then the ring and back. "I - I - ..."****

_To be continued..._


End file.
